Gohan and Videl: Our beginning
by Trugeta
Summary: [Complete] This is my first G&V story. Gohan is VERY down after the fight with Majin Buu is over. Can Videl help him? And what will that mean for their relationship?
1. Miserable Gohan

A/N: Hey ppl this is my first fanfic so I'd appreciate some feedback. Flames, criticism, compliments, you know, the works. I know this type of story must have been written a million times, but I just could not help myself...

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! So don't sue me! I only own the concept of this story, though...  
  
  
Note: when I use those ~ it means either telepathy or thoughts.  
  
  
  
**Miserable Gohan**

  
  
**One day after the end of the Majin Buu crisis  
  
**The evil Majin Buu, in his final (and most evil) form known as Kid Buu, had been defeated by the combined energy of all the people on earth who had been willing to give some of their energy to aid Son Goku in his desperate struggle to gather enough energy for his Genki Dama. The victims of Buus rampage have been resurrected, and all atrocities Buu has caused have been reversed. Everyone had taken him- or herself quite the rest they deserved. Everyone was happy. Everyone?  
  
The Z-Fighters (including Hercule and Videl) were gathered at the Briefs residence. The women (including Videl) were preparing a barbecue, while the men where talking animatedly about the valiant fight the Saiyans had put up in the Buu crisis (all minus Hercule, who was still quite swamped with the whole affair). All agreed that especially Vegeta's efforts to distract Buu in order to allow Goku to regain enough energy were most honourable and brave. 

Without Vegeta's efforts and cleverness the whole universe might have been gone for good. If he hadn't had the most brilliant idea to restore Gokus energy through Porunga, Goku would never have been strong enough to finish Kid Buu off. This also showed how much Vegeta had changed. In former times he would never ever have helped Kakkarot, the „third class baka", how he had liked to call him. Yeah, Vegeta had changed, but he hid it quite well....  
  
  
One Z-fighter did not join the celebrities, although he put up a brave front and pretended to do so. Gohan was in the most miserable mood imaginable, although he was good at hiding it. 

Sure, he laughed with the others and all, but inwardly he was beating himself up. The others were used to the fact that he kept quiet most of the time, so they did not find it odd that he didn't join into their animated talk. Finally he found himself the excuse to leave for a few minutes.  
„Well," he stated, „I'll be back in some minutes. Nature's calling."

„Give her my best wishes!" Yamcha called, and the others laughed themselves silly at this comment (A/N: well, all the others except Vegeta who would never ever laugh at the human weaklings antics).

„Yeah, sure." was Gohan's reply as he walked of towards the house. As he knew the Briefs house very well he also knew all the exits. A knowledge that came in handy. Gohan had never had the intention to visit the loo, he only wanted to have some time on his own. So he suppressed his KI and walked out of the house into the direction of the domed launch bay, where all the ships were located. Meanwhile the others sensed Gohan KI-suppression.

„Hey, what's with Gohan?" Krillin asked. „Why has he suppressed his KI?"

Yamcha elbowed him lightly into the side.

„He probably wants to go snogging with his girlfriend..."

Krillin and the others smirked.  
„Ya probably right. Man, I wish I'd be that young one more time..." Krillin said.

Trunks and Goten on the other hand were quite confused.  
„Snogging?" Goten asked his Dad. „Whats that mean?"  
  


Goku scratched the back of his head in the all-to-familiar gesture.

„Umm... he he... I will explain once you are older, little one." he said.

Goten grumbled.

„It's always 'once you are older'. Grr..." he muttered, and Trunks agreed.

„Yeah, they always keep the good stuff to themselves. Adults!" he muttered.

The aforementioned adults looked at each other and burst out laughing (all but Vegeta, but even he had a hard time in biting back the laugh that threatened to get out... but hey, that would have spoiled his image...).

„Yeah, guess we all heard that phrase once...or twice..." Tien said.

„You betcha!" Yamcha said.

Soon their talking round returned to the previous subject: fighting! Gohan's KI-suppression was forgotten quite fast.

  
  
Meanwhile Gohan had reached the domed launch bays and started wandering around, completely lost in thoughts. He stopped dead in his tracks however when he saw what had to be Bulma's newest project. It was a ship, but a ship in the widest sense. Obviously it was capable of prolonged spaceflight, that Gohan could tell. But the design was rather... unorthodox. It reminded Gohan of a giant octopus...

His curiosity got the better of him and so he walked aboard and started exploring. The first place he visited was the cockpit where he checked the specifications of the ship. Obviously Bulma had invented some new gimmicks, cause this ship was really something else. It had an acceleration of 2 million kilometres per second and a real flight time of 50%. The fuel tanks were big enough to ensure the possibility of long-distance travels, and if one could believe the ships computer the ship was quite economic regarding the mileage.

**~ Nice, Bulma. Really nice... another stroke of genius from you... ~ **he thought. Then he got up from the pilot's chair and continued exploring.

He walked into the supposedly largest room, which turned out to be the recreation room. It was equipped with a rather comfortable looking red settee and two red armchairs. Gohan voted to test out, if the settee really was as comfortable as it looked... so he threw himself onto it.  
  


It turned out to be really comfortable, and Gohan made himself at home. After several minutes of just lying on the couch his thoughts started wandering off again. Back to the fight and back to his incapacity...

His thoughts were evolving around **~ If only I had been stronger! ~** or **~ Videl died and I was not there! ~** and  **~**** I am useless! ~** or similar thoughts. To cut a long story short, Gohan was beating himself up for his (in his opinion) incapacities...

  
  
He did not realize just how much time had passed, because meanwhile the others were wondering where he got to. At first Goku had said „Give them their time", but when Videl and the other women came outta the house some minutes later and Yamcha jokingly asked 

„How went snogging?" and Videl replied „Excuse me? What about snogging? I was preparing dinner with Bulma and Chi-Chi." Goku grew worried. He quickly filled Videl in that they had thougth Gohan would snatch up Videl for a round of snogging...

„No, Goku, I haven't seen him since I went to prepare the barbecue with Bulma and Chi-Chi. I have no idea where he is. Can't you sense him?" Videl asked.  
  


„No." was Goku's reply. „He has suppressed his ki. Weird..." Goku said in a serious expression, which was very unusual for him.

„Yeah. You know what? I'm gonna search for him. I don't believe he is in the house, so that narrows the search. BUT I must request that I, and ONLY I will search for him!" she demanded.

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other, and Videl was quite surprised to see that they (and especially Chi-Chi) looked quite delighted.

„She has that gleam in her eyes. Do you concur, Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked.

„Yeah. She's a goner... I can tell." was Bulma's reply.

„Am not!" Videl protested, blushing, but Chi-Chi and Bulma only smiled knowingly.

„Videl is a goner, lalalala..." Goten sang, before asking his mum:

„Ma, what is a goner?"

Chi-Chi looked at her son.  
„Well, my boy, I will tell you once you're old enough."

Goten looked extremely annoyed. The same applied for Trunks.

„Aww, they are pulling that on us again..." they complained, and the whole Z-Gang (minus Vegeta again, of course) burst out laughing.

Meanwhile Videl had recovered from this embarrassment and intended to start her search.

„Till later. I am gonna find him." she said and off she was.

Videl searched the grounds first which took some time, but found nothing. No Gohan whatsoever. Her next impulse was to search the house anyway, but then she remembered something: she had seen another complex on her flight to the Briefs residence. Domed buildings...

**~ Yeah ~** she decided ~ **I am gonna check these first before checking the house. ~**

No sooner said than done. Videl walked off into the direction she suspected the domed buildings to be located. She quickly found out that she had remembered correctly from her flight, cause the domed launch bay were at the location Videl had suspected them to be. She walked in and found... a very strange looking ship.

  
  
Also in Videl's case her curiosity got the better of her, and she, like Gohan before entered the ship. As she was as curios as Gohan she started to explore the ship too. But unlike Gohan Videl started with the largest room and found.... Gohan!

He sensed her rather late, for he had been deeply lost in thoughts. But obviouly the presence of the most beloved person in the world had brought him back to reality. He sat up and looked at her. 

Videl looked him directly into the eyes and asked

„Gohan! What are you DOING here?" 

Gohan looked at her like she was an alien from outer space.

„Vi... Vid... Videl!" he stammered, lost for words.

„I know my name, thank you! So what are you DOING here? I have been looking for you everywhere!" she exclaimed.

Now the otherwise very intelligent Gohan was lost for words, as he could not explain rationally why he WAS here, away from the others.  
„Umm... I.... actually...." he stammered.

Videl walked over towards Gohan and sat down right beneath him. She took his hands into hers.

„Hey Gohan," she said in her most caring voice, „you know that I care a lot for you. You can tell me everything. Regardless how ridiculous it may sound to you."

Gohan took a deep breath and looked at her. He had decided to tell her.

„Okay, I'm gonna tell you. I wanted to be away from all the festivities. I don't wanna celebrate cause I HAVE nothing to celebrate. Every time I see the others and especially YOU, I am reminded of my failures. My incapacities."

Videl looked really puzzled.

„Your failures? Gohan, you are not making sense."

Gohan looked her directly into the eyes.

„Don't you understand? Because of me Kid Buu was able to destroy the Earth! Had I done way of Majin Buu before he transformed into Kid Buu, that would never have happened! I let everyone down! Again!" he said toneless.

  
  
**to**** be continued...**

  
  
  
How is that for a start? Please let me know what you think! Any suggestions are more than accepted! I am more than glad to receive your ideas, suggestions and thoughts! Thanks for reading!


	2. Cheering up Gohan

Gohan and Videl: Our Beginning  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Cheering up Gohan 

  
  
  
Warning: long chapter ahead!

**  
  
  
Last Time**

  
Gohan looked her directly into the eyes.  
„Don't you understand? Because of me Kid Buu was able to destroy the Earth! Had I done way of Majin Buu before he transformed into Kid Buu, that would never have happened! I let everyone down! Again!" he said toneless.  
  
  
**Now the continuation...**

  
Videl's eyes widened in realisation. 

**~ Oh Kami! He thinks he's responsible for all of it! No wonder he wanted to avoid the party! ~**  
She hid her train of thoughts and looked him directly into his coal black eyes.  
"Gohan, believe me, you are not responsible for this!" she said in a voice of utmost certainty. 

He looked up at her, sorrow and disbelief dominating in his face.  
"How can you say that? If I had killed Majin Buu before he absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo, nothing of this would have happened! Ever!"

Videl shook her head.  
"Oh my Gohan! So much feeling of guilt... and so unnecessary! Gohan, I saw everything that happened from above! As did Chi-Chi, Bulma and Dabura, although this guy does not really count. Believe me, no one could have known that Buu would absorb Gotenks and Piccolo. You even warned them not to fuse! You did everything you could!" she said in the breastnote of certainty.

Gohan looked at her with sad eyes.  
"Videl, you don't understand. It seems that my incapacity's are a certain pattern in my life." He started.  Gohan sat up. His spine stiffened, his posture became more regal and he continued 

"I dunno if I ever told you about my fight with Cell during the Cell Games."

Videl looked puzzled.

"YOUR fight? No... you didn't. YOU fought Cell during the Cell Games? Wait a sec... you were the little boy who was with the other Golden fighters?" Gohan nodded and Videl continued.

"I remember the ZTV reporter thought you were the delivery boy!" she giggled at this special memory, but stopped immediately at the look she received from Gohan. 

She hurried to continue 

"Well, that was until you displayed your power. I couldn't believe it that a boy of my age could possess so much power! I always wanted to get to know you! Which I did, actually... well, yeah, I saw you fight Cell until the transmission stopped and the TV went on the freeze. After the TV broadcast was back on my Dad claimed that HE was the one who beat Cell. Actually I NEVER believed that he was the one. I had seen Cell fight, he was way too strong. So tell me what happened back then. I always wanted to know!" she exclaimed eagerly.

  
  
Gohan fought hard with himself. But in the end he came to the decision that he could not refuse her this (or for that matter any other) wish.

He took a deep breath.  
"Okay, I will tell you. But believe me, it is not gonna be pretty."

Videl nodded at hearing this and took his right hand into hers.  
"I can imagine. But I am there for you. So tell me, what happened when the TV broadcast stopped?"

Gohan looked at her.  
"I s'pose you remember that Cell spawned seven miniature versions of himself?" Gohan started and Videl nodded. He continued  
"Well, what you dunno is that he created them to get to me." 

Videl looked at him in horror.  
"Yeah, Dad had told him after he had quit his fight against Cell that I would be the one to fight him and that I had incredible potential hidden inside of me with which I'd beat him. During our fight Cell tried everything to force me to unleash this potential. When all his attempts were unsuccessful, he intended to hurt the ones I care for. So he spawned these miniature devils who started to beat my Dad and the others senseless. You wouldn't believe it! It was horrible! I SAW my Dad and the others getting beaten to a pulp, but I couldn't bring myself to kill Cell. Not until Cell did one more horrible thing..." Gohan trailed off.

Videl grabbed his other hand impulsively.   
"What did he do?" she asked, curiosity incarnate.

  
  
Gohan took one more deep breath as he recalled not that beautiful memories.

"You remember that tall red-haired guy?" he started. Videl nodded and Gohan continued "Well, he was an android and called #16. He was one of the most caring creatures I had the honour to meet. He loved nature and the Earth more than anything else. During his prior fight with Cell his body had been destroyed by Cell." Videl gasped at hearing this and Gohan continued. "Yeah, but his head remained intact. Somehow #16 had sensed my potential and uncovered why I was unwilling to use it. So he asked your father to be brought to the battlefield by him." 

Videl chuckled at hearing this.  
"It must have been a hilarious sight. My Dad running over the battlefield, carrying a head under his arms."

Gohan managed a little smile.  
"Yeah, the others who witnessed this told me it was quite a funny sight. And I must say that your Dad, although he took credit for my deeds, proved himself to be brave." Gohan became earnest again. "Well, back to the topic... your Dad threw #16s head right before our (Cells and my) feet. It was quite a shock to see his head roll before my feet, I can tell you. But I will never forget #16s words. He said: 'Gohan, let it go. It is not a sin to fight for the right cause. There a those who words alone will not reach. Cell is such a being. I know how you feel, Gohan. You are gentle. You do not like to hurt. I know because I too have learned these feelings. But it is because you cherish life that you must protect it.' And then Cell did the most horrible thing imaginable: he crushed #16s head under his feet. His last words were: 'Protect the life I love.' As Cell crushed #16s head something in me snapped. I could not stand it any more. To make a long story short: I went ballistic. It was the power surge coming from me that jammed up the TV-broadcast. I'd let my anger flow freely and had tapped deep into my powers. Cell tried to find out just how strong I was and sent his 'juniors' on me. Again, to make a long story short, I made short work of them. I had no restrains any more to kill those beings. As #16 had said: 'There are those who words alone will not reach.' These creatures plus Cell fell into this category. So I walked the talk. 

Cell was really pissed that I had destroyed his 'precious' juniors, but he recovered. The others did as I had ordered and cleared out of the area after Mirai Trunks had given each a senzu bean. Heh, I had snatched the bag full of these from Cell before I destroyed his juniors. Gave him quite a surprise... Well, after I had destroyed the juniors I fought Cell himself. 'Mr. I-am-perfect-and-unbeatable.' Well, I showed him that he was not as unbeatable as he thought he was. After some testing and warm-up I allowed him to hit me with his hardest punch. To his utmost surprise it did not affect me. And he did not take the echo that well..." 

Videl looked at him and asked  
"Not that well? Come on Gohan, tell me!"

"Okay, okay. After he had punched me I punched him into his stomach before he could react. I punched very hard and had a roundhouse kick on him, and he was affected rather badly. He stumbled back and coughed up blood, and he actually fell on his bum. I will never forget his words: 'Why am I so damaged? He only had two punches on me!'. Well, actually these two punches were too much for him. To make a long story short, I beat the crap out of him in the subsequent fight. During this I had another punch on him which caused him to spit out #18." 

Videl gave him a puzzled look.  
"#18? What had she to do with this?" she asked.

  
  
Gohan scratched the back of his head.  
"Oh yeah. How would you know? Well, Cell needed to absorb #17 and #18 in order to gain his perfect form. Obviously one of Dr. Gero's twisted ideas." She gave him another puzzled look. "Dr. Gero is or better was the mad scientist who modified #17 and #18 and turned them into androids. He also created Cell as the ultimate bio-mechanical android. The form you saw him in during the Cell Games was his perfect form. He had obtained it after he had succeeded in absorbing #17 and #18. But that's another story. The punch I had on him caused him to spit out #18 and he lost his perfect form. But I had made a mistake during my fight with him. I wanted to make him pay instead of finishing the job quickly. I wanted to HURT him. My Dad tried to warn me, but I did not listen. I got too cocky. And that nearly destroyed Earth. And lead to something as bad." he said, in a voice of nearly self-hate.

Videl looked at him questioningly.   
"How could that have nearly destroyed Earth?" she asked him.

"Well, after he had lost his perfect form, he decided to blow himself up and destroy Earth in the process." 

Videl looked at him shocked, and Gohan continued to explain

"It turned out Dr. Gero had equipped him with a self-destruct device. And I am not talking about some sticks of dynamite. We are talking about a bona-fide-doomsday-device here. It WOULD have destroyed the whole planet. And I had absolutely no idea what to do. But Dad knew. He grabbed Cell, said his good-byes and teleported himself and Cell away. Later on I learned that he had teleported Cell and himself to King Kais, where Cell exploded. Well, King Kai and Dad died, but not so Cell. His core had survived the explosion intact. And as long as this core remained intact, he could regenerate as he had Piccolos cells in him. And as Cell had also Saiyan cells in him, he came back much stronger than before." Gohan said.

  
  
"How come?" Videl asked. He had never told her that.

"You must know that the strength of a Saiyan, if brought to brink of death, will increase tremendously. Up to 30 times and more." 

Videl looked at him, shocked by this piece of information.

"Up to 30 times and more? But... that's incredible! What happened then?"

Gohan continued.

"To our utmost horror we found out that Cell was still very much alive. More then alive! He had become as strong as me! And he killed Mirai Trunks with his first shot. Mirai had no chance to defend himself at all. As a result, Vegeta went all out and attacked Cell head on. It had not effect whatsoever, and Cell prepared himself to finish Vegeta off. I had been unable to save Mirai, but I swore that I would save Vegeta. And I succeeded. But I paid the price." 

Videl looked at her Gohan, heartstricken by his words.

"What happened to you?" she asked, concern obvious in her voice although it concerned past things.

He winced at the memory, as if it still was creating pain.  
"I caught the blast that was intended for Vegeta. It would have killed him, but did not affect me THIS bad. Well, the result was bad enough. It rendered my left arm useless. But both Vegeta and I survived."

Videl looked relieved.

"That's a good thing! But what happened then?" she asked, pushing him on.

Gohan continued.  
"Cell decided to put an end to it. Literally. He powered up a kamehameha-wave." 

Videl looked at him quizzically.  
"What is that? I know it must be one of your attacks, but what are it's effects?" she asked.

"Well, the kamehameha-wave is an energy wave, that, if one puts enough strength into it, can obliterate anyone and anything." Gohan started.  "And Cell had decided to obliterate the Earth and everyone on it with this kamehameha-wave. As he had picked up the Instant Transmission from dad and did not need to breathe in space things were looking very bad for us. I must admit that I had lost hope. I thought that Cell was much too strong for me and gave up." He continued.

Videl looked at him disbelieving. 

"That does not sound like you..." she said.

Gohan looked into her azure blue eyes.

"You must try to understand how it looked to me. There stood Cell, at his prime, unwounded and able to regenerate. On the other side me, wounded, and I had no senzu-bean to heal me and recover my strength. I thought we were done for." He said.

She looked at him.  
"But something must have happened. Something that changed the events. What was it?" she inquired.

"Not something changed the events. Someone. Dad was the one who gave me the strength to continue. He communicated with me telepathically through King Kai from the afterworld. The others thought I had gone nutters, talking to myself. Well, Dad believed in me and he convinced me to tap into my deepest reserves. Dad had understood that I was unconsciously still holding back, because I feared that I would kill people besides Cell with my kamehameha-wave. But Dad reasoned that they could be brought back with the dragonballs. And he was right. So I waited to release my full energy at the right moment. That moment came when Vegeta decided to aid me and fired a blast at Cell that distracted him long enough for me to release all of my energy. Thanks to Vegeta's help I was able to overcome Cells kamehameha. He was destroyed to the core, and no Cells were left from which he could have regenerated. He was gone for good. I had killed him." Gohan finished.

  
  
Videl looked at him, pride obvious in her eyes.

"But that was wonderful, Gohan! Why do you think you let everyone down back then? You did what no one besides you could do! You beat Cell! So why do you feel you let everyone down?" she asked.

Gohan looked at her, pain in his eyes.

"Don't you understand? Because of my actions, my cockiness, Dad was killed and the Earth nearly destroyed! I AM responsible for this! No one else!" he nearly shouted and let his head hang.

Videl shook her head.

"Gohan, don't you see it? You rectified your mistake when you killed Cell. You saved the whole world! You did what your Dad believed you to be capable of. If anything, you proved yourself worthy of his trust in you! And you saved all our lives! We can not thank you enough, Gohan!" she exclaimed.

He looked up at her.

"Don't you see it? My cockiness killed Dad! I am responsible for his death! I am responsible for the circumstance that Goten never saw his Dad until he was seven! And that my mom cried every night for a whole year!"

Videl looked at her Gohan, sympathy in her eyes.  
"Oh my Gohan, have you carried all this emotional weight with you for all those years?" she asked. He recovered enough to nod. She continued.  
"As far as I know, your Dad could have been wished back with the dragonballs anytime. Why did nobody do that?" she asked.

Gohan cleared his throat.

"He did not want us to wish him back. Said his continued presence on Earth would draw other enemies to Earth who would want to challenge him."

Videl eyes lit up.

"Gohan, don't you see? HE chose to stay in the afterlife. This was not and is not your failure. You did everything you could. It was HIS choice. And I believe he stayed in the afterworld because he believed you were strong enough to protect Earth all by yourself. Ever thought of that, hmm?"

He shook his head and looked up.  
"No, I must admit I never saw it that way. But still my cockiness killed him!"

  
  
Videl could not believe his stubbornness, his will to take the blame.

"Gohan, he chose to give his life to save the Earth. He died a heroes death. I s'pose he died the way he wanted to die. Upright and brave. In battle. And I remember quite clearly how he came back for one day during the World Tournament. He looked quite satisfied with himself. Obviously he had everything he wanted in the afterlife. I dunno who, but someone told me he even participated in quite a few afterworld tournaments. And he grew considerably stronger there! He had everything he wanted there! It is not and was not your fault that he wanted to stay there. Whether his decision was right or not. You are not responsible for his decisions! And in my opinion all this fussing is obsolete, cause he is back! Everything is in order, Gohan. Time to let your sense of guilt go."

He looked at her, and for a moment or two she thought that she'd convinced him.  
"You may be right regarding Cell, but what about Buu?" he asked.

"Well, what about him?" she asked.

"I let everyone down in the Buu-crisis! I should have beaten him when I had the chance!" he exclaimed.

  
  
His girlfriend looked at him. Obviously this self-blame-thing was running quite deep within him.

"Gohan, I saw your fight from the afterworld. You did everything you could! Believe me! Nobody could have foreseen that Buu would blow himself up, then regenerate and absorb Gotenks and Piccolo. You even told Goten and Trunks not to fuse. But did THEY listen to you? Noooo. You are not the only one who makes mistakes, you know. You are not to blame. I saw you use every ounce of strength you had in your fight against Buu, but through the fusion he was simply to strong. This three-eyed guy" 'Tien' Gohan cut in  "didn't stand a chance either. And not even your father could beat him. No one had a chance against him. Not until Vegeta and your Dad fused..." she said.

Gohan looked at her, puzzled.

"You saw all of this from the afterlife?" 

Videl nodded.

"EVERYONE in the afterlife was watching the fight."

Gohan continued.

"Then tell me what happened after I was absorbed!" he asked, curious. 

She looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Gohan, it was so bad! When Buu absorbed you I thought I would never ever see you again! And that thought hurt more than anything else!"

Gohan looked puzzled. In spite of his genius intelligence he could be quite dumb headed sometimes.  
"Why is that?" he asked.

Videl looked at him incredulous.  
"You dummy! Haven't you figured it out yet?" she asked him.

"Figured out what?" he asked, truly unaware of what she meant.

"Aahh!" she screamed. "Sometimes I can't believe you! But I will give you time to think about what I mean during the time I tell you the story. I s'pose you are able of multitasking?" she asked.  
  


Gohan nodded, obviously confused.  
  


"Good!" Videl said, "Then stress your brain and you'll figure it out! Okay, back to topic: after Buu had absorbed you, Vegeta and your father put up a valiant fight against Buu. Obviously Vegeta thought at first that he could beat Buu on his own. Boy was he wrong! Even as they fought Buu together it did not look better in the slightest. They did not stand a chance. And Buu would have finished them off for good, if they had not done something really unexpected... I dunno if I saw right, but I think they used some kind of ear-rings to become one person! It was really weird! And I thought I was seeing things until the looks on Bulma's and Chi-Chi's faces told me I had indeed seen right!" she exclaimed.

"Ah," Gohan cut in, "I know what they did, then. They used devices called 'Potara ear-rings'. With those you can fuse with another person. But unlike a normal fusion created by the fusion dance like Trunks and Goten used, this fusion is supposed to be permanent. It can not be dissolved. I wondered the whole time why Vegeta and Dad were able to." 

Videl looked at him and nodded. Gohan looked at her quizzically, but she made a gesture that told him 'later'. 

  
  
So he continued to explain. 

"For fusion to happen, two people only need to wear the ear-rings of a Kaioshin. The two fighters involved in the fusion must wear the earrings on opposing ears. And as I told you before, this fusion is supposed to be permanent and irreversible. The fusion creates a new being with a whole new mind and has the combined abilities of the fused persons. This fusion is even more powerful than the Fusion Dance, so I think the fusion of Vegeta and Dad must have been quite strong, huh?"

Videl nodded.

"Yes, he was. He called himself 'Vegetto'. And he beat the crap out of Buu. Especially when he went Super. It was quite a show. But you are not quite right, the fusion was not permanent. I dunno exactly what happened, but once Vegetto had been absorbed by Buu, we could not see any more what was going on. Time passed by and nothing of significance happened, until all of you emerged out of Buu and Buu started to change. I s'pose you were unconscious then, right?" she asked.

Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, I have no memories of this. So I guess I must have been unconscious." he said and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, as I said, Buu started to change. We wondered what he was up to now, but the only thing we could do was wait. When the change was complete, Buu was smaller in appearance. He looked more like a kid. But his eyes gave him away. They say that the eyes are the mirror of the soul. Well, in his case nobody was at home. His eyes were completely soulless. It was creepy. He looked like evil incarnate, and soon he proved that he was. Your Dad put up a very good fight, but in the end Buu proved to be too strong and blew up the whole Earth. That's when you died, too." she said.

Gohan looked at her, confused.

"Wait... yeah! I remember standing in front of Lord Enmas desk in a long, long row... and I thought that'd been a dream!"

Videl took his hands.

"Nope. Wasn't. Well, your Dad was able to save a few people, including Vegeta, Dende and my Dad. Would you believe it? MY Dad... sometimes I think luck favours him... ahh, never mind. Back to topic... Buu started searching for them, he even appeared in the afterlife and managed to mess things up like hell."

Gohan looked shocked at hearing this.  
"He appeared in the AFTERLIFE? But that should be impossible!" he exclaimed.

  
  
Videl nodded.

"I know. That's what I thought, too. And it was really scary. Luckily I was far away from him... but I heard what happened. A lot of brave warriors faced him, but Buu defeated them with ease. Luckily he could not kill them... I dunno how it happened, but your Dad was brought back to life. I know this because the halo above his head had disappeared. He somehow drew Buu's attention towards him, and Buu teleported there. What I tell you now I've only heard from rumours... apparently your Dad and the others had teleported to the world of the Kaioshin. And your Dad lured him there. To make a long story short: your Dad put up the fight of his life, according to rumours he even transformed further than you. I s'pose your Dad called it Super Saiyan 3." Gohan nodded, and Videl continued.

"But according to rumours your Dad was not strong enough to finish Buu off by himself. So Vegeta 'volunteered' to distract Buu long enough for Goku to recover. Again, to make a long story short, your Dad was able to beat Buu with the help of something called 'Genki Dama'. I hope I got that right." Gohan nodded. "And if you believe it our not, but my Dad added something to save the universe." Gohan had a look of total disbelieve written on his face. Until now, nobody had told him what had happened. But he found THAT very hard to believe...

"Well, Earth and it's people had been restored through the dragonballs. And Vegeta had the idea to use the energy of Earth' population to aid your Dad in his struggle against Buu. But he was unsuccessful in convincing them to do so." Gohan smiled at hearing that. Yeah, he could imagine....

Videl continued.

"Well, I don't know who, but someone convinced my Dad to try it. And as Dad is commonly regarded as Earth' #1 hero, he had no problem to convince them. With their additional energy your Dad, who had been restored to full strength trough another wish, was able to beat Buu with the 'Genki Dama'." She finished.

"Wheew!" Gohan whistled.

"You see, Gohan? Not even your Dad was able to beat Buu on his own. He needed the help of all of Earth' population to do so. So don't blame yourself for not being able to do so on your own! YOU... ARE... NOT... TO... BLAME! Got it?"

Gohan looked into the azure blue eyes he loved so much and saw nothing but truth in them. Finally he gave up on constantly crucifying himself. He let the constant feeling of guilt flow out of him and felt free for the first time in years. It was a very good feeling... and the special person responsible for this was sitting right next to him...

  
  
Gohan noticed that he was still looking into Videl's eyes, which forced him to smile. The smile he received from her was one full of mirth, for Videl must have sensed that he had seen the truth in her words.

He finally voiced his decision.

"Yes, you're right. I see that it was totally illogical, but it was the way I felt. I felt I had let everyone down... but you made it clear to me that I'm not the only one who made mistakes. After all, it's only human. Thank you for showing me this." Gohan said and leaned towards Videl. He embraced her in a tight hug. 

Then, after some seconds he whispered into her ear  
"And I think I've worked out what you meant earlier..." he said, lightly loosening the hug to make it more comfortable for her.

Videl didn't dare getting her hopes up yet. After all, she meanwhile knew that Son males (and that also included Gohan) could sometimes be VERY oblivious to certain hidden meanings...

So she only said

"Yeah?" innocently.

"Mmh", Gohan whispered, "I think you could not stand the thought that I'd been absorbed for good because you love me..." he saw the gleam in her eyes **(~ Yeah, right answer! ~)** and continued

"Do you want to know which thought hurt me the most, the one that dominated my mind before I was absorbed?" he asked.  
  


Videl nodded.

"Of course I'd like to know!" she exclaimed.

  
  
He smiled at her.

"Okay. It was the thought that I might never ever be able to see your beautiful face again, your azure blue eyes in which I lose myself, your amazing grace which enchants me and the never ceasing power of your body, mind and soul. And that I never really had the chance to say that I truly and deeply love you."

The gleam in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. Yes, she did love him, too.

Beforehand he had been careful not to get his hopes up, but now it was different...

Videl looked at him with loving eyes.

"Wow, that was the most romantic speech I've ever heard." she said, nearly giggling.

Gohan scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed way.  
"You really think so?" he asked.

"Of course I do! You are a romantic", she hugged him more tightly, "and I love you too." With that she leaned forward and gave Gohan a deep and longing kiss. They only had to separate after some minutes to breathe again. Afterwards they continued to exchange more kisses.

Then, after their desire to kiss was satisfied for now (A/N: it took quite long...), Videl wanted to tell Gohan something and looked directly into his eyes

"I guess I noticed for the first time that I love you when those morons Spopovitch and Yamu hurt you. I could not stand it, and if I had been able to I would have beaten those two into oblivion. How dare they! Even your Dad he to restrain me from getting to you. But obviously it was a plan from the Kaio-Shin. I hated it nevertheless!" she said, and Gohan thought

**~ Remind me to never get onto her bad side... ~ **

However, Videl continued  
"I felt not relieved until this big guy", "Kibito" Gohan cut in, "yeah, Kibito, had healed you. I was so worried! There and then I knew that I cared for you more than for a boyfriend, and that I truly love you!" she exclaimed.

Gohan was amazed. That was more than he had ever hoped for! He loosened the hug and knelt down before her. At this sight she nearly had to giggle, but she restrained herself.  
"My Videl, I love you more than I could say, more than there are stars shining brightly from the heavens above and deeper than the deepest depths of Earth's oceans. Take my never ceasing love... Videl, what I want to say: do you want to marry me?" Gohan asked.

Videl did not hesitate one second.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I do! Oh Gohan, I love you so much!" she exclaimed. She threw herself at him, and both were thrown to the floor. Videl landed on top of him and started kissing him senseless. Not that he put up much resistance... now they were just doing what the others had suspected beforehand: they were snogging, and that rather heavily...  
  
  
  
t**o be continued...**

  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review!

  
  
  
A/N: I dunno if Videl (plus Bulma and Chi-Chi) really was / were able to watch the fight, but as the bad guys could (remember Babidi seeing Buu fighting Goku and wishing he (Buu) would lose?) why shouldn't the good guys?

  
  
A/N 2: I know it (the proposal) happened quite in a rush, but hey, Gohan and Videl ARE destined for each other. So why should she say "Hmm, I must think about it..." when she really loves him and does not wish for anything else? Just my 2 cent...

  
  
A/N 3: If I got some events from the Buu Saga not right, sry. But I wrote those from memory...

  
  
  
**ANSWERS TO MY REVIEVER(S):**

Trinity Son: Thank you! I'll try to update as regularly as possible, but I can't promise that cause I am quite busy in my RL. But I'll do my best! Promise!


	3. Snogging

ANSWERS TO MY REVIEVERS: 

  
  
  
**AnimeFanatic**: Thank you! I WILL continue this fic. Promise! So ya don't have to come and make me... *ducks 4 cover*

**  
  
Fanwriterdbz**: Glad you liked it! You're on the right track though, there will be a complication in telling the family and friends... (hint at the end of this chappie ^_-)

  
  
**Christian2003**: Thanks, I try to be as original and accurate as I can... I like to think I manage it well ^_- btw: I think that Gohan WOULD have thought this way after the Cell Games and the Buu-crisis as well. Self-blame IS a certain pattern in his life... but luckily there is Videl... ^_^

  
  
**jewel**** of tasuki**: Ah, I love reviews like that... boosts my ego, y'know ^_- This chappie will explain WHY Gohan already proposed to Videl.

  
  
  
  
Gohan and Videl: Our Beginning  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Snogging 

  
  
  
Warning: long chapter ahead!

  
  
  
**Last Time...**

  
  
"Videl, what I want to say: do you want to marry me?" Gohan asked.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I do! Oh Gohan, I love you so much!" she exclaimed. She threw herself at him, and both were thrown to the floor. Videl landed on top of him and started kissing him senseless. Not that he put up much resistance... now they were just doing what the others had suspected beforehand: they were snogging, and that rather heavily...

  
  
  
**Now the continuation...**

  
  
A/N: I don't own "_I am in heaven (when You Kiss Me)_" by **ATC**

  
  
  
**Now back to the story**

After their desire to kiss each other senseless was quite satisfied, Gohan decided to choose a more suitable (and comfortable) place for them. He floated upwards with Videl still on top of him, which startled her quite a bit ("Yelp! What are you doing?"), but Gohan only smirked devilishly and guided them over to the couch were they landed smoothly, Videl still on top of him. She looked him into the eyes and saw the gleam in them, but she decided to appear indignant. Just to tease him a bit...

"Son Gohan, you are impossible!" she tried to say in her most earnest voice, but failed completely.

Of course, Gohan had noticed, for he asked  
"Oh, am I?" rather innocently. Hell, he felt as good as he had never felt before in his whole life. And responsible for this was this special young woman, who had agreed to marry him mere moments before. And happily agreed nevertheless. 

He smirked even more. 

**~ She is perfect... ~**

Videl however decided to wipe the smirk out of his face and did so by kissing him. He returned her kiss with passion. Their kiss went from sweet to sensual in a matter of seconds...

They kissed again after taking in some very much needed oxygen, Gohan's lips even hungrier this time, hungrier for her, locking on hers like there would be no tomorrow.

Videls belly had begun to tingle like a million butterflies were in there, and her skin felt hot and needy everywhere his hands touched her. It felt so good, actually even better than she would ever have imagined. She wanted more of him, _much_ more...

  
  
She was simply in heaven and couldn't believe that she was actually lying on the couch with Gohan under her. Was it _really_ true? Had Gohan really asked her mere seconds before if she wanted to marry him? 

Yes, he had. She could tell by the smile that was playing in his face. How long had she been waiting for this. Actually she had dreamed of this ever since the World Tournament. Since she had seen that he was not only clever and handsome, but also very strong...

He was all she had ever dreamed of, and now she was here lying on the couch with him. And she intensified the kiss with all the enthusiasm and passion she had accumulated since then. The thought that she had nearly lost him during the Buu-crisis fuelled her desire even more. 

She loved him. She _had_ loved him since the first time she had seen him. She had loved him even more once she had found out that he was the Gold Fighter. That had become clear to her now... she had only consciously registered that she loved him when she saw, how much she cared for him and he for her during the World Tournament, when those morons Spoppovitch and Yamu had nearly killed him...

  
  
One part of her mind tried to tell her that they were supposed to return quite soon, or else the others would send a search party after her or rather them. But another (and much stronger) part told her to forget about everything else but him, who was doing so nice things with one of his hands. And that part of her mind won by a long shot...

Then Gohans hand sneaked underneath her T-shirt and was exploring her slink and powerful body, while his mouth was exploring her shoulders and neck. Most reluctantly he took his hand away from the part of her he had just discovered and decided to put a stop to things before it was too late. Getting it done was much harder than he had thought, however...

"Videl, we _really_ should stop now." he said, after taking a deep gust of breath. He only got a soft moaning noise in response. As much as he liked that, he reasoned one of them needed to remain focused. Unlike in the clichés it had to be him, the male. 

"Videl, I'm serious," he said while she was kissing his neck and started nibbling at one of his ears. "If we don't stop now you're going to find yourself very much naked, and that very very soon. If we carry on like this I won't be able to control my Saiyan side much longer..." he explained in the most earnest tone he could manage.

_That_ got her full attention. 

**~ His _Saiyan_ side? Oh Kami, I nearly forgot... ~** she thought, stopped her actions and looked into his eyes. His pupils were actually transfigured and she couldn't help herself but feel proud that SHE was the one responsible for the state he was in. She could feel him pressing against her. It was a _very_ good feeling...

"Would it be so bad if we would go any further just yet?" she asked fake-innocently, a gleam in her eyes. 

  
  
She was determined to convince him to have it _her_ way, for she _wanted_ him... 

Her hands reached out for his hair. Videl couldn't quite help but notice how soft his hair felt in her hands. That really surprised her. She would never have thought that such spiky and stiff-looking hair he had obviously inherited from his father could be so soft. And she smiled and looked at him with even more gleaming eyes.

Gohan eyes mirrored this gleam.

"Videl, with the way I am feeling right now I'd really like NOTHING better. I have the feeling as if an army of butterflies has invaded my body. I am absolutely in love with you..." he answered with a smirk while taking another deep breath. 

He softly stroked her cheek. 

"Videl, I think if my Saiyan instincts kick in we _will_ get into trouble. BIG trouble... cause I already have a LOT of trouble to keep my Saiyan side in check by now...." he tried to move away from her but she simply didn't let go of him. And it was so very hard for him to resist her. The way she looked at him, her scent... it was driving him crazy... slowly...

He shook his head to get it clear again.

"As much as I would like to have wild, passionate sex with you right now, I'd rather wait until my heart and brain can bring about a honeymoon." he looked into her eyes. "I love you, but I think we should wait until we are married. To make it something special." Gohan said. He then started to get up.

She looked at him with those enchanting azure blue eyes and nodded.

"You are right, Gohan. We will make our first time something special. Something to remember. But please don't stop just yet," she pleaded, pulling him closer towards her. "I like the feeling of you so near me. It's everything I ever wished for..."

"Onna, you are the death of mine..." he grumbled in a voice that would have made Vegeta proud, but he remained where he was. Who would be so stupid as to leave?  
  
Rather, he slipped off from his position under her and made himself at home on the couch next to her. This was much more comfortable for Gohan, because a certain part of his body had made it rather uncomfortable for him lying under Videl...

  
  
Gohan liked the sensation of her body lying so close next to his. He supposed _all_ lovers did...

It was as if Videl was meant to be there, right beside him. One of his hands went to her face and fondly stroked her cheek. She moved her head towards his hand, obviously enjoying it.

**~ Hmm, she likes this, ~** he thought, while his heart beat accelerated and another part of his body reacted too. **~ Man, if I am not _VERY_ careful I'll lose it. Despite my good resulutions... ~**

He called himself to order and braced himself as good as possible. If his Saiyan instincts took over, everything would be too late. And he did not want their first time together to take place in a spaceship...

So he concentrated himself onto her face and started running his hand through her hair. She seemed to like that too, for she rewarded him with a smile an angel would envy. He continued this and also stroked her cheeks from time to time. This was simply wonderful... for both. In order to distract himself some more, he tried to remember the text of a song he liked very much. And then an idea hit his mind...

  
  
He smiled at Videl and said

"I remember this song text... just let me think for a moment if I can get it together..."

Videl looked up at him, full of expectation and with gleaming eyes.

Gohan then snatched his fingers. And worked up his whole courage for what he was about to do...

"Got it. Mind if I sing it?" he asked.

Videl positively gleamed with joy.

"Noo! Start right away!" she said, while thinking

**~ This is soooo romantic! ~**

"Okay. But I'll have to get up. Can you do without me for some moments?" he asked her, smirking.

Videl smirked back.

"Hardly. But I'll try." she said, expressing a fake sigh.

Gohan smiled and got up while Videl made herself at home on the coach. He then cleared his throat and started singing. His voice surprised her, for it was a cultivated tenor and sounded really good. Was there anything at him that was NOT perfect? Well, she was determined to find out... soon...

  
  
"_One kiss from you on my site_

_One touch is all I desire_

_One look from you take me higher_

_  
_You know I couldn't resist

_Yeah I miss___

_Every time I with you_

_Every time that we kiss_

_  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me_

_Heaven when you kiss me_

_You where send to me from wonderland_

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me_

_Heaven when you kiss me_

_You where send to me from wonderland_

_I go crazy when you kiss me_

_Show me how you miss me_

_Take me with you back to wonderland..._"

  
  
Videl lay on the couch and enjoyed this private concert to the fullest.

**~ He is doing this for ME, and just for me... this is wonderful! HE is wonderful! ~** she thought, smiling.

When he was finished Videl jumped up from the coach and applauded. Naturally this caused Gohan to blush, for he was not used to this much praise and attention. Actually he did only sing under the shower once in a while... his reaction did not go unnoticed by Videl, and she giggled. She approached Gohan and embraced him into a fond hug.

"This was wonderful! But promise me that you'll at all times only sing for me, otherwise the rest of the girls at school won't let go of you!" she said and kissed him deeply and possessively. 

Gohan enjoyed the kiss and returned it with all his passion. And that was no piece of cake...

After they were finished kissing they decided to make themselves at home on the coach again. Ah, to heck with the others and their party for now... all that really counted was them...

  
  
But after some time of lying this way and exchanging tendernesses and caresses, Gohan decided that they HAD to return to the party. After all, he had been away for roughly one hour... plus, he was in party mood now.

"Videl, I REALLY think we should go back to the others. I have been away for a long time. And you too." he smirked.

She moaned. This was so comfortable... but he was right. They HAD been away for a long time...

"Oh, for heavens sake, if we must..." she said, half-protesting, but getting up nevertheless. Then something came to her mind and she stopped in her tracks.

"But before we go back, tell me one thing..." she trailed off.

Gohan looked at her, sitting up.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'd like to know why you already proposed to me. Not that I'd mind, rather the opposite, but why now?" she asked.

  
  
Gohan's answer didn't take long. He took her hands in his.

"I did because I am ABSOLUTELY sure that I love you more than anything else on this world or the next. I did it because I want you to spend the rest of my life with me, as my wife. And I did it because we had our 'baptism of fire' during the Buu-crisis. You made THAT clear to me. Can you imagine how much it touched my soul when you said 'And that thought hurt more than anything else!'? Did I need any other proof that you love me? You made it easy for me to confess my feelings to you. Feelings I had for you right from the start. AND you are the one who showed me that I need not feel guilt for things that are obsolete now. Videl, I love you more than I could express with words. Take my never dying love." he said, smiling at her with a smile full of love.   

She leaned towards him and they kissed again, long, deep and passionate.

"That was the most romantic speech I have ever heard. Besides from the one you used minutes ago..." she giggled. He fell in and laughed too.

After he had recovered he said

"Thank you, my lady. I am honoured." In his most formal voice.

Of course this caused Videl to giggle even more. After she had recovered this time she looked Gohan in his coal black eyes.

"Gohan, I liked you when we attended Orange Star and when I found out that you are the Great Saiyaman. You had that awesome strength and power, but what impressed me more than anything else was the strength and power of your spirit. Your heart. You fight for what you think is right."

She smiled.

"I remember when we clashed in this affair with the baby dinosaur." 

They both grinned at that memory. Videl continued.

"It brought you into trouble with the public authorities, but you acted nevertheless. You did what was right. And when I found out during the World Tournament that you are the 'Gold fighter', too... I was amazed! I could not believe my eyes! Sure, I knew you were strong. You are radiating that aura of power, you know. One must only look long enough to see it." she smiled at him and he blushed. "And when those bastards (A/N: excuse this use of language, but they ARE...) Spoppovitch and Yamu attacked you, I was so angry as I have never been before in my whole life! How dare they hurt you! The man I love more than anything else! That was when I noticed for the first time, and I mean CONSCIOUSLY noticed that I love you. And had your father not held me back, I would have lunged at those morons and would have tied them into knots!" she said.

Gohan looked at her, a smile playing in the corner of his mouth.

"Wow! Remind me to never get onto your bad side." he said jokingly.

Videl held out her right index finger threateningly. 

"You had better not!" she tried to say in an earnest voice, but failed utterly and giggled. Naturally Gohan laughed, too.

After she had gathered herself she continued. 

"And during the Buu-crisis, when you were supposed to be dead, I somehow sensed you and knew that you were alive. I don't know why, but I simply KNEW it. As if there was some kind of connection between us... and I watched you in your fight with Buu later on after you had returned to Earth, where you fought the bravest battle I've ever seen", she blinked away a tear, "and I felt pride and joy every time you hit that monster. And when you got absorbed by that abomination I could not stand it! The thought of a life without you made me nearly go insane! Chi-Chi and Bulma had to support me, although Chi-Chi was nearly as badly affected herself. I love you more than anything else, Gohan. And now I know that you love me this way, too..." she trailed off and looked at him with those enchanting blue eyes, and Gohan flung her into his arms. 

He pulled her close and they shared the most passionate kiss yet. A kiss that expressed all the love that two persons can feel for each other...

  
  
After they were done, Videl remembered something.

"Oops. I think I should get you back now, hmm?"

Gohan smiled and nodded.

"Yup. You know my mom, she will probably send a search party after us. Or worse... she will BE the search party!" Gohan shook his head, "Bad thought, BAD thought..."  
  
Videl sweat dropped.

"You're right! VERY BAD thought! Lets better get a move on before the BAD thought becomes reality...." she said and got up.

Gohan got up too.  
"But the first thing I'll do is to ask your Dads permission to marry you. After all, I am traditional." he said.

She giggled at hearing this, and received a quirked eyebrow from him that asked "What".

"Nothing. Just the way you said it. Was funny." she said. "And it's just that you are traditional AND romantic. My, my... maybe I'll get more than I bargained for..." she joked.

Gohan laughed.

"I hope your Dad is not more than I bargained for, either. How did he call me at the World Tournament? Skinny punk? Or was it scrawny kid? Well, I'll show him what I am made of..." he said, puffing out his chest.

Videl giggled at this sight, before getting earnest again.

"Just promise me that you won't hurt him too much. I know just HOW strong you are. HE does not..."

That irritated Gohan.

"Why hurt him? I only want to ask him if I get his permission to marry you. Shouldn't hurt him THAT much..."

Videl giggled again.

"You know, my Dad is quite old fashioned himself. Whoever wants to date me, or marry me, for that matter, must be stronger than him and be able to beat him in a fight."

Gohan's eyes lit up. This reaction didn't go unnoticed by Videl.

"Oh, oh, Gohan! Don't even think about it! Just show him how strong you are and be done with it! I know he is a jerk and a complete fool sometimes, but he is my Dad! And as much as he would need a good ass-whooping, not from you, Son Gohan!"

Gohan nodded, but the gleam in his eyes remained.  
"Okay, honey. But what I WILL do is to show him my true and full potential. His reaction to THIS should be quite funny..."

Videl agreed.

"Okay. That you can do. Come to me, my Gohan." she said, and he did so. She leaned towards him and gave him a deep kiss. Part of her mind wished that they could stay like this forever, but another part of her mind told her that they had to get back. So they broke the kiss after some minutes and walked back to the party.

  
  
  
  
  
**to be continued...**

  
  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review!  
  
  
  
A/N 1: AND I simply HAD to accommodate ATCs song "I am in heaven" in here, for it fits perfectly (in my opinion). Tell me what you think!

  
  
A/N 2: you see where this is leading, huh? Yeah, I am planning to torment pure little Hercule... but only a bit... *chucklesevilly*


	4. Telling Hercule

**Gohan and Videl: Our Beginning  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Telling Hercule**

  
  
  
A/n: Thanks to those who read and reviewed. But keep on doing so... ^_- 

**  
  
Last time...**

Gohan nodded.  
"Okay, honey. But what I WILL do is to show him my true and full potential. His reaction to THIS should be quite funny..."

Videl agreed.  
"Okay. That you can do. Come to me, my Gohan." she said, and he did so. She leaned towards him and gave him a deep kiss. Part of her mind wished that they could stay like this forever, but another part of her mind told her that they had to get back. So they broke the kiss after some minutes and walked back to the party.

  
  
  
**Now the continuation... **

**(long chapter ahead!)**

  
  
Videl and Gohan walked out of the house and over to her father. Hercule was standing alone at one of the tables in the backyard, quite a bit away from the others, enjoying a drink. Naturally Vegeta was avoiding him like the plague, for Hercule was in his opinion worse than the worst cheater. Although Hercule had been quite useful during the Buu-crisis... but Vegeta would never ever admit THAT. Rather he'd DIE again before he would ever admit THAT.

Goku had talked with Hercule until some minutes ago until he (Goku) had decided to get some more food. So Gohan and Videl intended to use this opportunity. The others shouldn't know yet.

„Dad, Gohan and I have something to announce." she said.  
  


Hercule looked puzzled.  
„Announce? What?" he asked.

Gohan took a formal stance.

„Mr. Satan, I wanted to ask you..." Gohan said, grabbing Videl's hand on his. "I was wondering if you would honor me in granting me permission to marry Videl."

Mr. Satan looked thunderstruck. When he had regained his composure he looked at Videl and yelled

„WHAT! You will not marry this scrawny punk! I absolutely forbid it!"

Luckily they were standing far enough away from the others, so that Hercule's shouts were not registered. Only a Saiyan with his sensitive hearing might have picked it up. But as Goku was away helping him to some food and Vegeta had joined him too, really no one had heard this. Goten and Trunks were playing somewhere else and hadn't heard it, too. 

Her father's reaction came not as a surprise, but Videl was getting angry nevertheless. How dare he! She was about to start a rant that would have made the devil cover his ears, but Gohan held her back by grabbing her shoulders. That was his way of showing her that he wanted to handle this his way.

Videl looked up at him, bit back her anger at her father and nodded.

  
  
Gohan addressed Hercule.

„Mr. Satan, I love your daughter more than my life. I would do anything for her, even sacrifice myself for her in a fight. Or any other situation. And I know that she loves me too." he said, smiling at Videl who smiled back.

Hercule looked not impressed.

„You are not going to marry my Videl. And that is final!" he said.

Videl was on the verge of starting the rant she had bitten back seconds before, but Gohan shook his head. This was HIS task.

A smug grin crept onto his face.

„If I remember correctly you said once that whoever wanted to date, or marry Videl for that matter, had to be stronger than you, right?" Gohan asked.

Videl smiled as if christmas had come early. She KNEW where this was leading...  
Hercule looked quite dumbfounded.  
„Umm... yeah." Then he got it. „You wanna say that you are stronger than ME? Ahahaha! That's a good one!" he stated.

Videl rolled her eyes. Obviously he had never seen Gohan transforming. Where had her father been during the World martial arts tournament? Nearly everyone had seen it... maybe he had been with one of his bunnies once again...

**~ Urg! BAD thought... ~** Videl thought.

  
  
Gohan looked at Hercule in pure earnest. Ever since he had received his mystical power-up not only his strength and many other abilities had grown, but his confidence had also. And ever since his talk with Videl and his proposal he felt more confident then ever.  
„That's exactly what I wanna say." he said, smirking.

Hercule looked rather smug.  
„Okay, fine. You want a fight and you'll get one. But don't say you haven't been warned! You're fighting the Worlds best martial artist!" he exclaimed.

Again Videl could only roll her eyes. When would he ever get real? Well, probably never...

To spare her father some embarrassment (although he would have deserved it) she made a suggestion:

„How about you two use Vegetas GR? There you would be all by yourself. Only I would be watching."

Oh yeah, she would. She wouldn't want to miss THIS show...

Hercule made his usual grin.  
„Ha ha, you wanna spare him the embarrassment of getting beaten in front of his family and friends! But fine with me!"

**~ Oh god, sometimes he can be SOOO obtuse! ~** Videl thought. 

  
  
Then Hercules' face became a puzzled expression.

„But... what the heck is a GR?"

Videl only rolled her eyes.

„We will explain later, Dad."

„Ah, whatever." was his comment.

Gohan only grinned and muttered under his breath, so only Videl could hear him

„Spare ME the embarrassment, huh? Quite the other way around, hehe."

Videl grinned, but reached out to him telepathically:

**~ Don't go too hard on him, will ya? ~**

His answer came the same way.  
**~ I promise. But I will show him what I am truly capable of. ~** he smiled at her.

"Okay, then let's get over to the GR. Beforehand I will ask Vegeta if it's okay. You two can already walk over. You know the direction, right, hun?" Gohan asked his girlfriend.

„Sure! Till later!" she said, and lead her father away, who was asking Videl „Hun? Did he just call you ‚hun'?" which was curtly ignored by her.

  
  
Gohan walked over to Vegeta, who was sitting on one of the party chairs and currently enjoyed a large steak. Obviously his mission to get some food had been successful.

Gohan quickly filled Vegeta in, and as he had suspected, malice was gleaming in Vegetas eyes once he had heard the whole story.

„You sure that you don't want spectators? I would love to see the display." The prince of all Saiyans said.

Gohan scratched the back of his head.

„As much as I would like it, but no, Videl does not want to embarrass him too much." Gohan said, smiling.

„Pity." Vegeta said. „Your woman is too softhearted, you know that?" Vegeta asked, teasing.

„Well, I like her that way. I would even say that she would make a great Saiyan, don't you think?" Gohan said, teasing back.

To his surprise Vegeta became earnest. At first he thought that Vegeta would start to shout at him, but he gave Gohan a surprise.

„You know that what you are saying is right, don't you? As much as I, the prince of all Saiyans, hate to admit it, but she is one of the few humans who would be worthy of becoming a Saiyan. She has the spirit of a true warrior."

That caught Gohan off-guard, but he recovered quickly.

„Yeah, she really has." he answered, a proud look on his face. „But I wonder where she got it from. Can't have it from her father. I would really like to know who her mother was, but Videl told me once that she can't remember her." he finished thoughtfully.

„Enough with this sissy talk already. You asked me if you could use the GR, the answer is yes. Now sod off." That was the good old Vegeta back in action.

„K, thanks." Gohan said, smiled and departed.

A smirk crossed Vegetas' face.

**~ Those two are really destined for each other. I didn't think it possible for a human and a half-Saiyan to bond, but those two clearly proved me wrong... hmm, do they know that they have already bonded? ~** he thought.

  
  
Gohan arrived at the GR some seconds later. Videl and her father were already waiting outside.

„Ah, there you are. Thought you wanted to throw in the towel." Hercule said, his arms folded over his chest.

Videl glared daggers at her father.

„Very funny, Dad. Gohan would NEVER throw in the towel concerning ANY fight." she said in the chest note of confirmedness. 

„Ah, whatever. What did that Veget... umm... Veg... umm, Vegetable say?" Hercule asked.

Gohan looked at Hercule sternly.  
„Let him never hear that name. The name is Vegeta. If you'd address him like that he'd probably kill you slow and painful. And by the way, he said we could use the GR."  
  


Hercule sweatdropped.

„Umm, enough with the talk then. Let's get inside."

„Sure. Lets enter." Gohan said and pushed the door's opener and entered the GR.

Mr. Satan followed suit and entered, too, shortly followed by Videl. The door closed automatically behind Videl. Hercule looked around and saw the controls. As he did not recognize them he asked

"What are these for?"

„Those are gravity controls. And other controls. Don't touch anything!" Gohan prompted.

„What happens if I push this button?" Hercule asked, sounding like a little boy.

„Than you'd be cushed to a pulp." Gohan answered. „This is a **G**ravity **R**oom. The gravity inside this room can be increased to any gravity set." he explained.

„Hah! The great Hercule Satan can withstand any gravity!" Hercule boasted.

Gohan looked at him mischievously.

„You sure? The GR can raise the gravity to above 1000 times of normal earth gravity." he explained. „And I am sure that if she wanted, Bulma could even increase this maximum."

Hercule was lost for words.

„1000... times? But... no human could... stand this!! This is insane!" he sputtered.

„Right, no HUMAN..." Gohan muttered under his breath. 

**~ But better spare this story for another time. Might be too much for poor Hercule right now... ~** he thought.

„Right, so don't touch anything."

  
  
Hercule nodded, quite clearly having trouble to absorb the fact that ANYONE or ANYTHING could withstand a gravity like THAT.

Gohan decided to speed thing up a bit.

„So, as Master Roshi often says: „Enough with the yappin' and more with the scrappin'". 

Hercule looked at him surprised.  
„Who?"

„Ahh, never mind. Wanna start?" Gohan asked.

„Yeah. Show me what you've got!" Mr. Satan demanded.

Gohan quirked an eyebrow at him.

„Are you absolutely sure that I should show you ALL I've got?" he asked, a mischievous smirk on his face that would have made Vegeta proud.

„Yeah. Can't be that much..." Hercule muttered, but Gohans delicate Saiyan hearing picked it up anyway. Gohan smiled in a way that said „If only you'd know..."

„You can have the first punch. I won't move." Gohan told him.

„You suicidical or what?" Hercule asked, bewildered.

„Nope. I meant that. Gimme your best shot. I won't move." was Gohans reply.

Hercule quirked a brow.

„You wanted it..." he said and aimed a punch at Gohan face.  
  


He striked out an punched Gohan right in the face with all his might. Gohan didn't even flinch, although Hercule really had used his best punch and all the strength he had. 

Hercule on the other hand reacted quite intense.

„Oww... oww..." he howled, jumping around and holding his right fist. He continued to do so for several minutes until Videl showed some mercy and gave him a pailful of ice-water she had brought previously (she knew where that was leading so she was prepared...).

  
  
After Hercule had recovered a bit he asked Gohan

„Darn it... what is your face made of? Steel?"

„Nah, but that comes close." Gohan joked. Seeing the shocked expression on Hercules face he noticed that Hercule hadn't caught the joke.

„Well, whatever. But I am not finished with you!" Hercule stated, pulling his fist out of the ice water and moving into fighting stance. "Now I take the gloves!" he exclaimed.

And started kicking and punching Gohan who not even bothered to block the hits made by Hercule. He just stood there with a bored expression and did virtually nothing. After five minutes Hercule had to admit to himself that his blows had no effect whatsoever. He puffed heavily and stood there with an incredulous expression.

After he had recovered enough, he asked Gohan

"What are you? Is your skin made of steel or what?"

Gohan shook his head.

"Nope. And it's very well possible to harm me. But that's not all I've got. You've virtually seen nothing." he said, grinning inwardly.

Hercule was nearly shocked, but did not show it. So he just displayed his usual behaviour by saying

„Then show me all you have got!"

„You really sure about it?" Gohan asked, mischief written on his face.

„Yeah! Absolutely!" Hercule answered.

„Okay, you asked for it. But step back a bit..." Gohan announced.

„Umm, why? You afraid or what?" Hercule asked, now his old self.

Videl rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time this day.

„Dad, you really should do it. Please!"

Hercule thought for a moment. Finally...

„Ahh, okay. But only for you, Videl." he said and stepped back some steps.

  
  
Gohan nodded and started powering up. He wanted Hercule to witness his full and true potential. So he had decided to go SSJ2, cause this transformation was a quite spectacular sight. And as Gohans powers had been renewed and amplified, the transformation was quite easy for him.

He gathered the necessary energy within seconds. The whole room started shaking like wild, and Hercule looked around bewildered. KI-Bolts were striking out from Gohan, and he was emitting power like a nuclear reactor. Already his haircolor switched from black to gold, and his coal black eyes turned turquoise. His hair gained a razor-sharp quality and stood sharp on end. 

His muscles in arms, legs and all over the whole body bulged. He finished his transformation with releasing his energy in a final display of power and a mighty roar.

There stood SSJ2 Gohan, surrounded in an golden aura of astounding proportions. He was radiating even more power than during his ‚fight' with Kibito in the World Tournament. The KI-Bolts surrounding his body snapped everywhere. It was quite a sight, and VERY impressive.

Hercule involuntarily stepped back some more steps. He had a look of utter disbelief on his face.

**~ Pity I can't use my mystical power-up simultaneously with my SSJ powers, but Shin and Dai-Kaio told me it would be too dangerous... hell, one can't have everyting... ~** Gohan thought. **~ But the look on his face is quite priceless. Pity I don't have a camera here... ~**

  
  
Videl thought quite the same. She found the reaction of her father rather hilarious.

„This can't be! You... you are one of the... gold fighters! Impossible!" Hercule cried out, stunned. Then he regained his composure somewhat.

„That must be a trick. Like the ones Cell pulled back then!" he said.

Videl couldn't help but roll her eyes. Sometimes he could be TOO obtuse...

Gohan looked at Hercule with his teal eyes.

„So, you think it's a trick? That it's all a fake?"

Hercule nodded vigorously.

„Yeah! That's what I think! It's only a cheap lightshow! A trick! Like those Cell pulled!" he stated.

Gohan couldn't believe it.

"So you really think that everything that happenend during the Cell Games was a cheap trick?"  he asked, although he silently wondered if Hercule was thinking the same about the whole Buu incident... maybe in his opinion everything had been a dream...

Hercule nodded again.

"Yeah." he said and crossed the arms above his chest. Obviously he still tried to swamp out the fact, that Gohan, the scrawny punk who attended Orange Star highschool together with his daughter, could be one of the Golden fighters. Well, Gohan had no choice but to disabuse him then. What a pity...

  
  
„Okay," Gohan said, inwardly shaking his head, „I'll prove to you that nothing of what you've seen so far is a trick. Please come over here." he said and pointed towards the computer console. 

Gohan powered down into his normal form and walked over to the computer controls. He pushed another button. A door opened with a ‚swish' on the backside of the GR and a nasty looking flying robot. This one was similar to the ones Vegeta used for training when he prepared himself for the Androids, but much more sophisticated and thus much stronger. It flew near them and halted in the middle of the room. Gohan pushed another button and the robot powered down and went into stand-by.

Hercule looked at Gohan.

„What is that for a thing?" he asked.

Gohan surveyed Hercule before answering.

„Well, that is one of the robots we use for training purposes. You interested in it's specifications?" he asked Hercule, who nodded.

„Okay," Gohan continued, „this model is a robot of the Y-1 series and it is equipped with a beam generator that can produce an energy blast strong enough to obliterate a skyscraper." Hercule looked totally disbelieving at hearing this. Gohan had registered that of course.

„Sceptic?" he asked whereas Hercule nodded.

„I only believe in what I see. And I don't believe in cheap light shows and other tricks." was Hercules' comment.

Gohan nodded, but Videl shook her head.

„Okay, I will give you a demonstration, then." Gohan stated. He pushed another button and subsequently another ‚swish' from an opening door could be heard... 

  
  
Another robot, this time another model, walked in. It was as tall as Hercule and looked humanoid, except that it's exterior was not covered by skin.

Gohan explained.

„This a model of the X-2-series. It's an android, but it has nothing in common with the androids who attacked several cities some years ago. It's not even comparable to #18, although it's material is nearly as good. The basic difference is that it has no artificial intelligence. It is simply programmed to execute a certain trainings program inserted beforehand. Well, now to the specifications: the android of the X-2-series is 1000 times stronger than, for example, you, Hercule. And it can fire energy blasts." Hercule looked bug-eyed, but Gohan ignored it and continued "Now to the demonstration. Well, lets walk over to this storeroom." Gohan pointed at a door. „We store some weights in there we use in ultra-high gravity."

Together they walked over to the store-room. Gohan pushed the opener and the door swished open. The weights were stored in a corner of the room. They were shaped like ordinary gym weights and Hercule went to examine them.

But what he saw perplexed him.

„What! 2 tons? That can't be! The label must be incorrect!" he said. „And that one! Ten tons! What are you playing at?" he asked, disbelieving.

Gohan simply smiled. He hadn't seen the 20 and 50 tons dumb-bells yet...

„Care to test it?" he asked innocently. „Just try if you can raise the one labelled 2 tons. If it's a fake that shan't be a problem for ya." he suggested.

Hercule mumbled

„As it IS a trick that really shan't be a problem..." and brought himself in position to raise the weight. He rolled up his sleeves and positioned his hands onto the dumb-bell. Then he made an attempt to raise the dumb-bell, but as much as he tried, he had no success whatsoever. After the tenth attempt he finally gave up.

„Too heavy..." he puffed.

Gohan surveyed him.

„Do you believe me now? The weights are labelled correctly." he said. „You can also try the 10, 20 and 50 tons dumb-bell. They are ALL labelled correctly."

Hercule looked at him.

„50... tons? You gotta be kidding me." he said.

  
  
But Gohan only shook his head and pointed towards a very large dumb-bell.

Hercule gulped and examined it closer. He even tried to raise it, but to absolutely no avail. Then he addressed Gohan

„And what's the sense in creating weights which no one can raise?" he asked.

Gohan smiled.

„The wit is, actually there are people who CAN raise those weights. And that with ease." he stated.

Hercule's reaction was quite predictable.

„Impossible!" he exclaimed.

„Well, then let me show you!" he said. He went over to the 50 ton weight and raised it with just one hand and without working the slightest sweat. Upon seeing this, Hercules eyes nearly jumped out of their orbits. He was lost for words and stammered

„How... why... that's... impossible!" in utter shock.

And even Videl, who had seen displays of Gohan's strength beforehand was quite surprised that he was THIS strong even in his normal form.

„I assure you it's very well possible. And it's no trick as you've seen by yourself. But let me continue the demonstration." Gohan said.

  
  
Hercule nodded weakly.

„X-2, come over here!" Gohan ordered, and subsequently X-2 set itself into motion and walked over into the store room.

„Wow!" Videl exclaimed. „It responds to voice commands! That's cool!" she stated.

Gohan nodded.

„Yeah, when Bulma invents something she does it thoroughly. X-2, raise the weight labelled 50 tons." he ordered.

X-2 walked towards the 50 ton dumb-bell and did as ordered. It raised the weight with two hands. Again, Hercule was shocked at this display, but this time he recovered more quickly.

Gohan looked at him.

„Now you know what X-2 can do. Although that's his limit. You have seen now how strong he is. But now to the next part of the demonstration. X-2, walk over towards the middle of the gravity room and hold position." he ordered. X-2 did as ordered. „Now prepare yourself to deflect the blast that will be shot at you by Y-1 in ten seconds." Gohan said. He then ordered „Y-1, you will shoot your strongest blast at X-2 in 8 seconds. From now on!" Y-1, the nasty looking flying robot awoke from his stand-by modus and beeped, a sign that he had taken the orders.

Gohan counted the seconds.

„6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... now!" and at this precise moment Y-1 fired a brilliant red blast at X-2, who had brought himself into position to deflect the beam beforehand. As the beam reached X-2 he tried to deflect it by pushing it away, but it quickly became clear that the blast was stronger. Y-1 put even more energy into it and soon the blast got the upper hand and obliterated X-2 completely. Once finished, Y-1 ceased his fire immediately.

Hercule and Videl stared at the spot where seconds before Android X-2 had stood. Hercule's mouth was agape.

„But... but... he was so strong!" he exclaimed once he had regained the ability to speak.

Gohan nodded.

„Yeah, but strength is not everything." he said. „Now we'll continue the demonstration." Gohan continued. „But before that I must demand that you two position yourselves behind the computer controls. For your own safety." he finished, smiling.

  
  
Father and daughter nodded and did just that. Gohan walked into the middle of the room and powered up. He powered up into full SSJ2-mode and his golden aura flared back to life again. KI-bolts were flashing round his whole body.

„Y-1, you'll fire your strongest energy blast at me once I say ‚Ready.' Got it?" the robot beeped in response.

Gohan readied himself.

„Ready." he said, and subsequently Y-1 fired at him. But unlike X-2 Gohan had no difficulties in deflecting the blast and did so with ease. The energy blast was redirected and clashed harmlessly into one of the walls, far away from Videl and Hercule. Hercule was quite bug-eyed.

Gohan winked at them.

„That for the beginning. Now I'll show you the strength and speed of a Super Saiyan." he said. Hercule looked at his daughter, but she just waved her hand in a ‚later' gesture. 

Gohan continued. „But before I do so, Videl, push the button labelled ‚Shield'." he said. Videl did, and seconds later an energy shield formed itself around the computer console and protected the Satans. 

  
  
Bulma had invented the force field after the computer console had been destroyed by a misdirected blast one too many times. Now, if anyone wanted to use the GR they had to activate the force field to protect the computer. The force field had been copiously tested and had proven to be able to resist even the strongest blasts. In fact it could resist a kamehameha-wave... 

Naturally Bulma had handed remote controls to each Vegeta, Goku and Gohan so they could deactivate the force field after they were done with their trainings sessions.

Gohan was contented now. Now he did not need to hold back any longer...

„This energy shield is strong enough to withstand even the strongest blasts of Y-1. You're absolutely safe in there." he explained. „Don't worry, it has been tested quite copiously beforehand." he assured.

Videl looked at him.

„But you be careful. Promise me that!" she said.

Gohan nodded.

„I will. Love ya!" he said. He then gave Y-1 his next orders.

„Y-1, attack me using trainings program beta. Initiate now!" he said.

Instantly Y-1 began to fire at Gohan, but he just zanzokened out of the blasts way. Another blast was deflected and another one dodged. One of Y-1s blasts that missed Gohan even clashed into the shield protecting Videl and her father, but as Gohan had said beforehand, the shield was more than strong enough.

  
  
Gohan decided to put an end to the demonstration. He dodged another blast and zanzokened behind Y-1. Before the robot could react Gohan's fist came crashing down and pierced through Y-1s artificial hull. The poor robot was torn apart by the blow and landed in pieces on the floor. Subsequently Gohan powered down to his normal form and touched down seconds later.

„Hun, you can deactivate the shield by pushing the ‚shield' button again." he said, and Videl did so.

Seconds later she came running over and threw herself at Gohan.

„I have the strongest man in the world!" she exclaimed with pride, and Gohan looked quite embarrassed. „But won't Bulma be angry that you destroyed two of her creations?" she asked.

Gohan stroked her hair before answering.

„Nah. Vegeta does it all the time." he said smiling. „She has gotten used to that. And we scrap even more robots during our trainings sessions..."

After they were finished hugging, Hercule came over.

„Wow, I can't believe it! I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes! The power you have... incredible!" he exclaimed.

Gohan laughed.

„You better believe it. Actually... I am the one who killed Cell back then when I was only eleven years old. But don't worry, your secret is safe with me." he said.

This stunned Hercule even more.

„You... you are... the one who beat Cell back then? But you... you were... just a kid...." Hercule trailed off.

Gohan looked at him, a smile playing in the corner of his mouth.

„Yeah, but kids have the habit of growing up. And nothing what happened during the Cell Games was ‚show'. I hope I've proven that to you..." a vigorous nod from Hercule. 

  
  
Gohan continued.

„But that's the past... well, fate wanted that I came to know your daughter when we attended the same school. And I came to love her. And she me. We do really love each other, Mr. Satan. And you have seen that I am more than strong enough to protect her. Hell, probably I am the strongest fighter on this planet. I swear that I will do everything to protect Videl and I promise that I will treat her the way she deserves." he looked at Videl before continuing. 

„She will be treated like a princess. My princess..." he said, looking into her beautiful azure blue eyes.

„Thank you, my prince charming. I love you too." she said. Our couple was about to exchange a kiss, as a 'hem hem' could be heard.

„Haven't you forgotten something?" Hercule asked.

Gohan scratched the back of his head. Then he got it.

„Umm... right!" he exclaimed and took a formal stance. „Mr. Satan, would you give me the honor in granting me permission to marry your daughter?" he asked formally in his best tone.

Hercule's answer came immediately.

„Gohan, as you have proven yourself worthy I herewith grant you the permission to marry my daughter." he said happily.

Gohan smiled.

„Thank you. And don't worry, I won't rectify the public believe that you beat Cell. And I don't carry a grudge against you or something like that."

At hearing this, Hercule looked rather relieved.

„Aha ha. Thank YOU." he said, patting Gohan on the back, „After all I DID help out. Remember, I threw the talking head towards you."

Gohan nodded, but Videl only rolled her eyes and exclaimed a „Dad!". Sometimes Gohan was just too good for this world...

  
  
  
**to be continued...**

  
  
_Now, dear reader, look below. _

_You see that button? _

The one that says "Submit review"? 

_If you want me to continue this fanfic on,_

_Click it and leave your point of view!_

_Don't you worry, it won't explode_

_Once you click it... just let go!_

  
  
What that little poem (okay, I suck at poetry, I admit it) wants to say: your ideas, thoughts, suggestions etc. are as always more than welcome! Thanks for reading and please review!

  
  
  
A/N: I just HAD to write a scene in which Hercule witnesses the full extent of Gohans powers (*chucklesevilly*). Sry if the demonstration part is a bit long... but it never showed in the series (and that includes GT) that Hercule had ever seen Gohan's full potential... pity... so that one was a MUST! And I had loads of fun writing it...

A/N 2: because of the bond Videl and Gohan created Videl is able to talk to Gohan telepathically and vice versa...


	5. Telling the family

**Thanks to my reviewers! otsukaresama! I will answer all my reviewers in my author's notes! Please keep on reviewing! Thanks! **

**  
  
  
Gohan and Videl: Our beginning  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Telling the family**

  
  
  
**Last time...**

  
  
Hercules's answer came immediately.

„Gohan, as you have proven yourself worthy I herewith grant you the permission to marry my daughter." he said happily.

Gohan smiled.

„Thank you. And don't worry, I won't rectify the public believe that you beat Cell. And I don't carry a grudge against you or something like that."

At hearing this, Hercule looked rather relieved.

„Aha ha. Thank YOU." he said, patting Gohan on the back, „After all I DID help out. Remember, I threw the talking head towards you."

Gohan nodded, but Videl only rolled her eyes and exclaimed a „Dad!". Sometimes Gohan was just too good for this world...

  
  
  
**Now the continuation...**

Together they walked out of the GR, Videl and Gohan holding hands and kissing each other repeatedly. Their appearance was that of two people fully and truly in love with each other, and even Hercule felt glad for his daughter. Yeah, these two were an awesome couple. And imagine the grandchildren they would produce... with someone as strong as Gohan and someone as beautiful as his daughter...  
  


**~ Wait, ~** Hercule thought, **~ did I just think of grandchildren? Am I nutters or what? ~** he called himself to order.

** ~ Well, let them get married first and then... ~** he thought, and a grin appeared on his face.

Hercules' smile did not go unnoticed of course.

"Dad, what's up? What are you smiling about?" Videl asked, wondering what he was up to now.

Hercule surprised himself, for he came up with a decent pretext.

"It's just that you two make such a wonderful couple. I am truly happy that my daughter gets someone like you, Gohan. That's all, Videl." he said and smiled.

Videl looked at him doubtfully. She did not buy it. What was he really up to?

Gohan on the other hand smiled too and said

"Thank you, Mr. Satan. I am truly happy to get such a wonderful woman like Videl, too." and leaned forward to kiss her. A kiss which Videl returned with passion.

  
  
When the young lovers where finished a grinning Hercule patted Gohan on the back.

"By the way, call me Hercule. No need to say Mr. Satan. I always thought it sounds so formal... why do you think I let the masses call me 'Hercule'?" he said.

Gohan accepted gladly.

"Sure. Well, how about we walk over to the others and tell them the good news?" he asked his future wife and soon-to-be father-in-law.

Videl and Hercule nodded their approval. But Gohan had one more thing to say and addressed father and daughter.

"But be careful with my mom. Once she hears that Videl and I are going to marry, she will be totally beside herself with joy. So be REALLY careful... in this condition she is most erratic..." he warned them.

Videl and her father sweatdropped. Yeah, Videl could imagine. She had, after all, experienced Mrs. Son first hand... Videl remembered the 'yelling contest' between Chi-Chi and her before her flight-training all too well. Yeah, she had a very good picture of what could and probably would happen.

"Oh yeah, I know exactly what you mean, Gohan..." his future wife said.

Her father looked at her.

"This bad?" he asked with a face as if he had just bitten into an extremely sour lemon.

Videl looked at him.

"Worse..." she said. 

Gohan looked at them.

"Just one advice: put up with it. It will pass by, believe me..." he said, smiling reassuringly. 

Videl nodded and Hercule gulped, but he nodded nevertheless.

"Okay, let's get it done, then." Videl said, and smiled at her Gohan.

Gohan smiled back and stroked her cheek. They shared a kiss and then readied themselves.

Together the trio walked over towards the other Z-Fighters, prepared for the worst...

  
  
As soon as they had arrived at the table, Gohan addressed the others.

"Hey folks, we have something to tell you." he began, smiling like the ginger cat.

Goku came walking over and patted his son on the back, all the while smiling cheerful.

"What is it, son? Something good?" he asked.

Gohan looked at his father and returned the smile.

"You bet. But I'd rather wait until Mum comes over." he said.

**~ My, he's a typical Mommas boy... ~** Videl thought, grinning.

"Chi-Chi!" Goku yelled, "Would ya come over? Gohan has something to tell us!" he yelled.

Chi-Chi, who was chatting animatedly with Bulma, looked in his direction.

"Of course!" she answered. "We'll be right there." And so Chi-Chi and Bulma set themselves in motion, and also all the others came over.

Once all were assembled, Gohan cleared his throat ('hem hem').

"Family and friends, I herewith announce that I asked Hercule for permission to marry Videl. And he accepted!" he exclaimed cheerfully, grinning at Videl the whole time. He reached out for her right hand and took it, giving it a soft kiss. Videl smiled at him happily, leaned forward and gave him a fond kiss which Gohan returned all too gladly.

  
  
For a second or so nearly nobody reacted. Vegeta just smirked... 

Then all pandemonium broke loose, as Chi-Chi cried

"Oh! Oh! My boy! My precious Gohan! Going to marry!"

She was indeed totally beside herself with joy, as Gohan had predicted...

Gohan looked quite embarrassed. 

"Mother..." he groaned, and Videl smiled sympathetically at her future husband who was by now embraced in a tight hug by his mother who had thrown herself at him.

"Oh, I knew this was going to happen! I simply knew it!" Chi-Chi exclaimed joyful, all the while nearly crushing Gohan.

  
  
Bulma approached Videl, gleaming with joy. She embraced the younger woman in a hug and said

"I am so glad for you! For the two of you. You are really the perfect couple. I can't wait to organise the marriage! Oh there's so much to do!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Videl looked at her surprised, but Bulma only said

"Who do you think organised the marriage of Goku and Chi-Chi, hmm?"

Videl's facial expression remained surprised.  
"Yeah, that was me!" Bulma answered her unspoken question.

Videl recovered fast.

"Wow! I would be more than honoured if you, and Chi-Chi of course, would organise my wedding! That'd be awesome!" she exclaimed.

Both women giggled. Yeah, that'd be a world of fun...

  
  
Meanwhile Goku approached his wife and eldest son.  
"There, there, Chi-Chi. You have hugged him long enough. Don't you see he's turning blue already?" he asked jokingly.

Chi-Chi let go of her son, wiped tears away and mumbled

"Sorry. Got carried away..." while Gohan took in very needed fresh air. Yeah, some seconds longer and he would INDEED have turned blue...

Goku shook his head.

"Hell, Super Saiyan or not, if you hug someone the person is done for!" he exclaimed jokingly, and all attendees had to laugh. All attendees except Vegeta, of course, and even HE had a hard time not to laugh.

Chi-Chi then turned to Videl and embraced her soon-to-be daughter-in-law in a softer hug.  
"Oh Videl! I am so glad! I KNEW that you two would become a couple and marry eventually! I simply KNEW it!" she exclaimed, and now it was Videl's turn to look embarrassed.

Once Chi-Chi let go of Videl she asked

"Oh Videl what are you going to wear? And when is it going to happen?"

Videl looked at her future mother-in-law.

"Actually I haven't thought of that until now. But Bulma said that you two would help me."

Chi-Chi was delighted at that prospect and nodded at hearing this.

"Of course! Bulma is very good at these things. Actually she organised my wedding with Goku." she said.

"Yeah, she told me." Videl answered, smiling. "I think that's gonna be a world of fun!" she exclaimed, and Chi-Chi, Bulma and Videl giggled in unison at the thought of finally being able to start a decent shopping session again... and have a reason for it, of course!

Goten was by now jumping around and exclaimed

"Gohan's gonna marry... Gohan's gonna marry..." in a happy voice.

Naturally the whole audience laughed.

  
  
Meanwhile Goku patted his eldest son on the back.

"My son, I am very proud of you. And totally glad for the two of you. You make an awesome couple. I say lets drink to Videl and Gohan!" he said, cheerfulness incarnate.

And so they did. Gohan and Videl smiled, and shared the perfect kiss in the perfect moment.

Now, the party was officially running under the motto 'Videl's-and-Gohan's-announcement-party', and Goku and Hercule talked the whole evening about their kids, tournaments and fighting...

Yeah, it was a world of fun for all of them. But the next horrors were already waiting... shopping with the women!

  
  
  
**to**** be continued...**

**  
  
**Thanks for reading! Please review!

_  
  
  
_A/N: I am rather busy at the mo and the next update might take a while, but some reviews might speed up the process... *winkwink*

  
  
A/N 2: Dunno if Bulma really organised the marriage of Goku and Chi-Chi, but hey, that's my fic...

  
  
A/N 3: In the next chapter we'll witness how Bulma blackmails Vegeta to go shopping with them. So stay tuned!


	6. Dress code by Bulma

**Gohan and Videl: Our Beginning**

  
  
  
**Chapter 6: Dress code... by Bulma**

  
  
  
**Last Time...**

Meanwhile Goku patted his eldest son on the back.

"My son, I am very proud of you. And totally glad for the two of you. You make an awesome couple. I say lets drink to Videl and Gohan!" he said, cheerfulness incarnate.  
  


And so they did. Now, the party was officially running under the motto "Videl's-and-Gohan's-announcement-party", and Goku and Hercule talked the whole evening about their kids, tournaments and fighting...

Yeah, it was a world of fun for all of them. But the next horrors were already waiting... shopping with the women!

  
  
  
**Now the continuation...**

  
  
**The next morning...**

Something had awakened Videl. At first she didn't know what and she felt a bit disorientated. Then comprehension dawned on her and she remembered where she was and with whom. She rolled over and saw Gohan, sleeping peacefully. It was such a nice sight that she had to smile. 

But she was still in an unreal state. She could hardly believe that the events of the prior day had been real. But every time she looked at Gohan she knew it had all been very real. She moved towards him and started to caress his left side (for he was lying in the right side of the bed). He groaned but made no attempt in waking up. So she decided to speed things up a bit. She accessed his back and started tickling his side. And it turned out that Gohan WAS ticklish, for he started to move. She increased her efforts and finally succeeded. He woke up and mumbled a "Whazzup?", eyes still closed. Videl reluctantly stopped and positioned herself besides him. More precisely, she snuggled up next to him.

He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked, before he looked at Videl. "Oh, yeah. I remember. The Briefs. Party. Late."

Videl shook her head.

"You are not the morning type, are you? It's such a luck for you that we have vacations..."

"I am definitely not the morning type today." was his reply while he rolled on his back.

  
  
Videl leaned closer.

"Well, I give you something that will motivate you." She said, leaned over and kissed him fondly. He reacted immediately and deepened the kiss, turning it into a longing and passionate one. THAT showed that he REALLY was awake by now.

After some minutes they broke the kiss to take in the very much needed supply of fresh oxygen. They also exchanged caresses, but decided to not go further just yet. After all, they both had agreed to wait until their honeymoon. They chose to wait... and as Gohan and Videl were now officially engaged (although an engagement ring was still missing) they had both slept in the same room and shared the same bed and could have gone further if they had wanted to. But both had sworn that nothing concerning a certain activity would happen until their honeymoon. Although it was very hard to resist...

When their desire to touch and kiss each other was satisfied for the next few minutes, they chose to get some breakfast. That was well due to the fact that Gohan's Saiyan stomach had started rumbling rather loudly...

  
  
So they finally went down to get some breakfast when the grumbling became too loud to ignore. It turned out that some of the others had had the same idea, as Goku and Chi-Chi were already present in the Briefs kitchen.

Chi-Chi looked at her soon-to-be daughter-in-law, smiling like the Ginger cat.

"Let me guess... Saiyan stomach?" she asked, grinning all the while.

Videl nodded.

"You got that right. Just how could you stand it all the while?" she asked.

"Hey!" both Gohan and his father protested in unison, "it ain't that bad!"

"Well," Chi-Chi said, ignoring the males, "you get used to it. Sooner or later..."

"Good to know." Videl mumbled while she helped herself to some toast, meat and eggs.

Once the talk was over Gohan helped himself to some decent breakfast, too, and his father joined him for another round. Goku and Gohan decided to take a bit from everything. Whereas 'a bit' meant a normal helping for humans...

  
  
It became clear to Videl that the past day had been reality, especially through the way Gohan was smiling at Videl all the while at breakfast, a smile that definitely had not been there yesterday. And if someone would have held a mirror in front of her, she was quite sure she would have seen an identical smile. A smile full of happiness...

All party attendees had slept at the Briefs, as the Briefs residence was more than large enough to provide enough room for all of them. And one by one they were now coming down for breakfast, patting Videl and Gohan on the back and embarrassing them this way. 

The kisses and caresses Videl and Gohan had exchanged were certainly pleasurable and nice, but both knew that it was nothing in comparison to what would be waiting for them... although the snogging was really good and made a lot of fun. And the overall feeling of butterflies in the stomach... it was so nice to be in love!

But Videl found it still very hard to believe that all this had developed from the single talk they had had yesterday. And it had started rather bad... but in the end everything had turned out for the best. Videl was so happy, in fact she had never been this happy before in her whole life! And slowly she began to grasp that it all was reality...

  
  
When they had nearly finished their breakfast their hosts came down and finally joined them. Bulma immediately turned to Videl after the 'mornings' were exchanged, and Chi-Chi joined them also. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

**~ Bah, another round of hen talk... ~**

Bulma started the 'hen talk'.

"Well, Videl, I'd say we start our attack on the local shopping malls once we've finished breakfast. I know a very good one not too far from here. What do you say?" she suggested.

Videl nodded her approval.

"Yes. I'd like that. And you, Chi-Chi?" she asked her future mother-in-law.

Chi-Chi agreed as well, so it was decided. But she had another suggestion.

"Why don't we take our husbands or in your case, Videl, rather future husband, with us? This way we could get them their suits. You know girls, nothing is harder than to get suitable suits for them."

The other women nodded.

"It's settled then. We will depart after breakfast!" Bulma exclaimed. 

  
  
Vegeta, who had overheard 'the hens' entire conversation was not delighted at all. And he voiced his opinion rather forcefully.

"Woman, there is no way in hell that you are gonna get me into one of those blasted human shopping malls ever again! And that is final!"

Bulma shook her head. She should have awaited something like that.

"Oh, my prince, and what are going to wear, then?" she asked her husband mockingly.

He looked at her like she was mentally retarded.

"My Saiyan uniform and battle armour of course!" he bellowed.

Now it was her turn to start a rant.

"What! There is NO way in hell that YOU are going to wear something like THAT! Either you wear a suit or you will pay the price!" she stated sternly.

He looked at her taken aback.

"Hah! And what would be that price?" he asked mockingly, after he had regained his composure.

She smiled a most evil smile.

"Well, six month without sex should do the trick."

The other males present in the room winced mentally.

**~ Ouch! Now she's got him. And she knows it! ~**

Vegeta looked at his mate with an expression of utmost horror and disbelief.

"You wouldn't DO that! No, you wouldn't... you would punish yourself!"

Bulma looked at him, still smirking evilly.

"Well, we females can live without sex, you know. But I know for a fact that you males can NOT! So, either you come with us and get a new outfit, or six month of torment for you. Your choice!"

  
  
Vegeta grumbled and gnashed his teeth. If she did pull this through (and it really looked that way) he knew he wouldn't be able to betray her. She didn't know it, but he was bonded to her. So he had no other choice than to give in.

"Woman, sometimes I think you'd make a good Saiyan. The way you blackmailed me... is surely worthy of a Saiyan." he admitted grudgingly. 

"Well, I take that as a compliment." Bulma answered. "And don't worry, Vegeta, we'll find something nice for you." she said, smiling.

Vegeta grumbled something inaudible but had to comply to fate.

Bulma grinned even more. Yeah, that had gone very well... 

"But now I've got to deal with something else..." she said.

Videl looked at her.

"And what?" she asked.

Bulma smiled.

"I've got to get a babysitter for Trunks and Goten." she said and departed.

Chi-Chi smiled.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. One wouldn't believe the chaos and havoc those two could wreck without supervision..." she said.

Videl grinned. Yeah, she could imagine...

  
  
**40 minutes later**

Now that everyone had finished their respective breakfasts and that the babysitter question was solved it was decided to get a move on. Hercule had said that he would not accompany them. He'd rather announce the marriage of Gohan and Videl to the press. After all, he was an expert regarding this field. He'd said he'd leave the decision which wedding dress would be the right in Chi-Chi's and Bulma's capable hands.

The Z-Gang had decided that they would teleport to the shopping malls using Goku's Instant Transmission. They had agreed that they would teleport to a spot about one mile away from the shopping malls so that they would scare no one, and as Bulma knew the area like the back of her hand it was no problem to find a suitable spot. Goku concentrated for a moment and soon found the spot which Bulma had described.

"Found it!" he said, "Now, Chi-Chi grab hold on me and everybody else touch Chi-Chi and so on."

They did as ordered, and after they were finished Goku concentrated and put two fingers to his forehead. Then they all felt the pulling sensation that always accompanied IT (A/N: short for Instant Transmission) and they were off.

They reappeared seconds later in the foothills of a desert and looked around.

"Whoa," Krillin said, "a mall in a desert. Weird!" 

The others nodded. 

  
  
Bulma started to explain.

"Well, actually it's not that bad. They have an excellent road network and are not far away from next bigger city. In fact the mall has it's own water- and power supply. They are using a micro-reactor to generate their energy, invented by... guess who? Me of course! And luckily for the constructors a large lake is located under the spot were the mall was planned, and I provided the equipment to tap into the lakes water. They only depend on the city concerning food supply for the restaurants." she finished her explanation.

The others looked impressed. Well, Bulma never ceased to amaze one...

"I'd say we get a move on!" was Vegeta's suggestion who appeared to be unimpressed by what he had just heard. But inwardly he was very proud of his mate. And he would show it to her later on... but first things first. "I wanna get over with this as fast as possible!" he finished, giving them one of his trademark looks.

The others smiled inwardly at Vegeta's remark, but no one dared to mock the Saiyan prince when he was in a mood like... well, the mood he was obviously in.

So Goku said

"Lets go!" and they started walking towards the mall. Gohan and Videl walked holding hands and slowed the procession down by occasional kissing. The others found it sweet how those two displayed their affection for one another, and also Vegeta found it hard to remind them that they had a task ahead.

**~ The way those two are behaving one could think we are back on Vegeta-sei. They have really created a bond like Saiyans would do... must tell Kakkarot about it and what it means...~** he thought.

  
  
But as it happened one two many times (for Vegeta's taste) he reminded them quite forcefully that they had business here. 

"Hey you two! Would you stop that sissy display of love and remember that we have business to attend to! I wanna get over with this whole business as fast as possible!" he stated.  
  
Bulma looked at her husband in wonder. Had only she noticed it? Well, it seemed that Vegeta was getting softer... in former times he would have ripped the young couples head off for slowing down their procession. Odd...

Gohan and Videl blushed and apologised. Seconds later she started to giggle. Gohan raised an eyebrow that questioned "What?"

"He's right, you know. We are acting like a bunch of teenagers." Videl said.

  
  
Gohan's eyebrow climbed even higher.

"We still ARE teenagers, hun."

That caught Videl off-guard. He was right! Damn, she already felt so... grown up.

"Well, then what's he complaining about?" she asked and giggled some more.

Gohan shook his head and took her hand. She had obviously still to learn that it was dangerous to anger Vegeta. Sure, he was now stronger than the Saiyan prince through his mystical power-up, but why ask for trouble if one didn't need to?

"Lets go." he said and together they took off after the others.

  
  
As Bulma knew the area they had no problem in finding the shopping mall. It was a vast complex made of metal and glass. It looked very impressive and the Z-Gang voiced their appreciations. 

"Wow, that looks really cool!" or comments like "Whoa! Great!" were heard. 

Chi-Chi approached Bulma.

"Hey, why haven't you shown me this palace of a mall before?" she asked half-angry. 

Bulma looked at her long-time friend.

"Well, actually it was completed not sooner than before last month. And actually we were quite busy then, remember?"

"Gomen, Bulma. No offence meant." Chi-Chi smiled.

"None taken." Bulma smiled back. "How about we storm the place?"

Enthusiastic nods from the females, sour faces from the males. They looked as one at Gohan with an expression that said "It's all your fault", whereupon Gohan vigorously shook his head. The response he got consisted in nodding heads from the other males, and he could only sigh.

**~ We better get this done fast! Or else they'll kill me! ~** he thought.

  
  
But his father aerated the situation by patting his son on the back.

"Son, I know exactly how you feel. Back then when I had announced that I'd marry your mother I was dragged to go shopping with your mum too. And she took all her female friends with her plus their boyfriends. They looked at me like they wanted to kill me. But believe me, the day goes by. Hey, even Vegeta had to go through this when he married Bulma."

Gohan looked at his father.

"Really? Vegeta?" his father nodded.

Well, THAT definitely improved his mood. The mental picture of Vegeta being dragged into a mall by Bulma was hilarious... maybe this was why he didn't like to enter malls? A trauma maybe? Ahh, whatever...

He looked at the others. 

"I say lets get over with it. The sooner we are finished the better!"

Approval everywhere and so they prepared themselves to enter the lion's den. Or rather the lionesses' den...

  
  
  
**to**** be continued...**

  
  
  
A/N: I don't know when the next chapter will be out due to the fact that I am VERY busy. When the next chappie will be out depends on the amount of reviews I get. If I get a lot, chapter seven will come out very soon for I will find the time to write the next chapter. If I get only a couple, or worse, none at all, it might take a while. So please review! 

  
  
A/N 2: I simply loved to write the 'Bulma-blackmails-Vegeta-scene'. Hope you liked it!

  
  
Thanks for reading!

  
  
  
Answers to my reviewers:

  
  
A/N: Yeaih, I've finally more time to write again!  If you all keep on reviewing, it will motivate me to top form! So, ppl, please keep on reviewing!

This is a thanks to all my reviewers, regardless if I commented their reviews in my chapters:

  
  
**Trinity Son**: Thanks to my first reviewer! But if you have any suggestions anyway, just send them in! btw: the more reviews, the sooner the updates! Reviews create motivation, motivation leads to a "write flow"... ^_-

  
  
**AnimeFanatic**: kourei! As you see, I continued it. And I've plans for them, big plans...

  
  
**Fanwriterdbz****:** Thanks! As you saw, there was a problem... Hercule! But I think Gohan solved it well! Btw: when will your fic be out? I am very curious...

  
  
**ss4goku2003**: konookagede! I tried to write what I thought what Gohan was feeling. He always felt that he'd let everyone down, and he even used the pain of failure to become a Super Saiyan. Well, it's are certain pattern in his life. A word to the updates: the more reviews, the sooner the updates! So plz review! Btw: nice fic you wrote there! I hope to see it continued!

  
  
**jewel**** of tasuki**: Wow! The first person to give me two reviews! Double wow! AND the reason why I learn Japanese vocabulary. Thanks that you think it's lovely (I hope I translated it right!). kansha and duomoarigatou! Btw: I hope that you write a fic too. You can count on me to review it!  
  
  
**Kirie05**: I agree! Poor Hercule? Nooo... it think it was time that the old fraud came to know what Gohan can really do! Till the next review!

  
  
**Phyre**** Spryte15**: gokurousama bungeihihyou! Hope to see you reviewing again!

  
  
**Kitty86**: Thanks for your review! 'Bapstism of fire' means that two people literally walked through hell together. And Gohan and Videl did just that. As explained in my bio, I am German. And I use the British English rather than the American; for I learned British English in school... well, old habits seldom die.  

  
  
**SonJanusX**: Thanks! And I love to write long chapters, but I don't manage to do so as often as I'd wish. I hope you review the shorter ones, too... ^_-

  
  
**James Walker**: Big thanks! Next chappie is out, btw...

  
  
**gaul1**: Thanks to the first reviewer of the new chapter! But I hope you won't be the last reviewer of this chappie... for I'd like to amend this list...

  
  
**ss4goku2003**: konookagede again! Wow, you're my second reviewer who has submitted two reviews! Cool! And I'm glad that you like my story. I am looking forward to your third chapter! Maybe you should explain Alexis' powers there. AND you could introduce a love triangle between Alexis, Kael and Savanna. Or give Savanna her own special powers... well, enough suggestions for now! Thx!

  
  
**ShAdOwPhOeNiXgOdDeSs**: Glad that you liked it! dumou arigatou! 

  
  
If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to share them. Even if they've been said a thousand times before, it is still very much welcomed!

  
  
Btw: the next answers to my reviewers will be posted in the next chapter! Yeaih, the shopping trip of our Z-Gang. Will Bulma torment Vegeta? Stay tuned and find out! As said before, the more reviews the sooner the update! Chappie Seven is NEARLY ready... the only thing I need is SOME motivation to finish it...


	7. Shopping for the wedding

**A/N: Yeaih, the next update is out! But first to my reviewers: you motivated me greatly to finish chappie seven so soon! You ppl rock!   
  
  
ShAdOwPhOeNiXgOdDeSs**: Glad you liked it! dumou arigatou!  
  
**Frying Pan of DOOM**: otsukaresama! Thanks for the compliment and thanks for reviewing. Regarding the engagement ring: read this chapter to find out...     
  
**Wiggle-Chicken**: wow wow wow!! You're the first reader to submit four (!) reviews solo! Super cool! Kyo arigatuo! 

You're right though, the proposal happened quite in a rush, but those two have gone through hell together and love each other more than anything else. So why be cruel and delay the inevitable? ^_-

Chappie 4 WAS long winded, but I HAD to make that demonstration to show Hercule, how powerful our favourite demi-Saiyan REALLY is...

Btw: if you notice things that you don't agree with, just say which. Positive criticism is always more than welcome! And you're right; your AC story is great!   
  
For those I've not mentioned: just look in the Authors Notes and Reviewers responses. From now on I will post the Reviewers responses at the beginning of each new chapter. But if you like the other way better, and I should post the responses in a separate chappie, just say so. I am open to suggestions!  
  
  
**Gohan and Videl: Our Beginning  
**  
  
**  
Chapter Seven: Shopping for the wedding    
  
  
**

**Last Time**

Gohan looked at his father.

"Really? Vegeta?" his father nodded.

Well, THAT definitely improved his mood. The mental picture of a Vegeta dragged into a mall by Bulma was hilarious... maybe this was why he didn't like to enter malls? A trauma maybe? Ahh, whatever...

He looked at the others. 

"I say lets get over with it. The sooner we are finished the better!"

Approval everywhere and so they prepared themselves to enter the lion's den. Or rather the lionesses' den...  
**  
  
**

**Now the continuation**

They approached the building and the entrance doors swished open. Everywhere one looked, stores, stores and... more stores. The women were in heaven. Even #18, otherwise close-lipped and unimpressed, looked around admiringly. 

"Oh Bulma! That's wonderful!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

Videl approved.

"And you actually helped building it! Wow!" she exclaimed.

Bulma was slightly embarrassed, but only slightly.

"Gee, thank you!" she exclaimed.

"Honour to whom honour is due." Videl said, smiling.

"I agree." #18 said. "This is quite impressive." 

This comment coming from #18 could be regarded as a huge praise, and Bulma could not help it, she had to smile.

All the while the males were just standing there rather bored. Well, leave it to females to praise shopping malls...

"Well, thank you." Bulma said, "But I only provided the technological know-how."

"You are too modest, Bulma. It's totally cool!" Videl exclaimed.

Vegeta had had enough of this.

"Hey! Enough of this already! Let's get over with this whole nonsense!" he bellowed.  
  
Videl apologised.

"Gomen, Vegeta. You are right."

Chi-Chi looked at Bulma in a way that said 'She has much to learn', and Bulma nodded.

"Well, then lets attack the stores!" she exclaimed then.

**  
  
**The women set themselves in motion and approached the first store. The males were simply dragged along, and soon they had to try on tons different tuxedos. Vegeta got so angry that he nearly blasted the poor sales assistants into the next dimension, and from then on all sales assistants simply refused to serve Vegeta. This just suited him well... 

Thus the women had no choice but to try the next store. Grudgingly they exited the shop. Grudgingly because this shop had sold really good dresses. The sales assistants however were happy that this dangerous short man was finally out of their shop...

And so it went on. They went from shop to shop, and Vegeta's mood did not improve. Rather the opposite...

Thus the ladies decided to look for decent outfits for themselves before attending to the males. Just in case Vegeta would blow his top...

They started looking around, and Bulma soon found a promising shop. She pointed at it, and the other women practically gleamed with joy. Vegeta's mood lightened up, although he did not show it.

**~ Good! Now the woman does not bother me with those darn clothes any more! ~** he thought.

  
  
The store sold ladieswear, including wedding dresses. Soon the women were happily attacking the sales assistants and trying on tons of dresses. The men could do nothing but stand there and wait in pure boredom. But that was a nice change in comparison to what they had gone through some minutes ago.   
  
Especially Vegeta used this occasion to calm down. This had been nearly as bad as last time, and already his thoughts had circled around thoughts like   
~ **I swear that I'll blast the next clown that comes running at me! ~ **

Yeah, a pissed off Vegeta was quite a danger for his ambience...

Finally Bulma, Chi-Chi and #18 had found appropriate dresses. Well, after dozens of questions like "Am I not looking to fat in this?" or "Do you REALLY think it suits me?" and similar questions. That was surely a progress! 

But one thing remained: Videl had still to get her dream wedding dress! Now the other women could concentrate on this task, but one problem remained...

  
  
Chi-Chi looked at her son.

"Oops, I nearly forgot! I am sorry, son, but you'll have to leave the shop! You are not allowed to see the wedding dress before the actual wedding." she said, and both Bulma and Videl clapped their hands before their mouths. Of course, she was right! How could they have forgotten THAT?

Gohan nodded.

"Okay, I'll look around and see what other INTERESTING shops this mall has to provide." he said, stressing the word interesting.

Krillin, Vegeta and Goku looked at each other and nodded, then at their respective wives and said 

"We are with him!" in unison, and before the women could respond they were off.

**  
  
Once outside...**  
**  
**"I am glad to have escaped THAT! Baka human shopping malls!" Vegeta stated, while the others nodded. "I still refuse to recall the LAST shopping trip with her..." he said.

Goku looked at his long-time comrade.

"You never told us what exactly happened when you and Bulma were shopping for YOUR marriage." he said.

Vegeta looked at him.

"I have my reasons Kakkarot, believe me. And never will I tell you what happened. I just hope that it won't prove to be as bad THIS time. Although it's on a good way..." he said, stressing the word 'good' in his most sarcastic tone.

**~ Hmm, ~** Krillin thought, **~ maybe we can get Vegeta drunk and THEN he'll tell us what happened, heh heh... ~**

"However," Gohan said, "let's go to some stores that are interesting for US." he suggested. The others nodded, and so they started to search the mall for some decent shops. Goku, of course, was looking for a takeaway or restaurant. Unlike else, he had brought money with him THIS time. Yeah, he HAD learned from past experiences... 

He stopped in his tracks when he recognised something...

"Hey guys! Look over there! A McDonalds! How about it?" he asked, giving his best impression of a puppy-dog.

The others laughed at this display (even Vegeta smirked), but especially Vegeta and Gohan had to admit that they were quite hungry, too. Well, Saiyans are ALWAYS hungry, regardless which time of the day it is**...**

  
  
So it was settled and the four entered the local McDonalds.

Krillin turned towards his friends.

"Let me order first. I know how long it will take for you..." he said, and the others just nodded, grinning.

When it was their turn, Krillin ordered two Big Mac and two Mc Rib maxi menus.

Vegeta, Goku and Gohan, however, ordered everything the McDonald's menu had to offer ten times.

The quite astounded attendance stammered

"Anything... else, sirs?" and got a "No, that was everything." in reply.

"O... kay." The attendance stammered. "It will be brought to your tables... once it is prepared. Do you wish to pay now or later?" she asked.

Vegeta answered for them.

"We wish to pay now." he said and pulled a golden credit card out of his pocket.

Goku looked astonished.

"Wow, Vegeta! Where'd you get this one from?" he asked.

Vegeta looked at him, smirking.

"Well, Kakkarot, it has its advantages being the husband of Bulma Briefs..." he said. 

The eyes of the attendance widened at hearing this, but she was a pro and took the card. She returned it to him with a "Thank you, sir. Enjoy your meal!" and handed it back.

Vegeta grumbled a "Thanks."

They sat down at the tables. Krillin looked at the others.

"Well, guys, as it will take a while until you'll get yours, I'll start already." he said and just did so.

  
It turned out that the Saiyans order pre-occupied the whole restaurant, but it showed that it was able to cope with it. The meals were served one after the other, and Goku, Gohan and Vegeta started eating Saiyan style. The eyes of the eye-witnesses nearly jumped out of their orbits, but the Saiyans curtly ignored those stares. They were by now used to those. 20 minutes later the last meal was served, and after the Saiyans had stuffed that last one in their faces they leant back, satisfied and fed up, for now.

They were as recently as finished with cleaning themselves, as the women came in.

"Here you are! We should have known. Trust our men to go for the meat!" Chi-Chi said, whereupon the aforementioned men grumbled.

**  
  
**Videl, however, looked at Gohan and approached him with gleaming eyes.

"I have got my wedding dress! And it's absolutely wonderful! #18 was the one who found it. She said it'd be perfect, and she was right!" she said so fast that the others had trouble to understand. "Wait until you see it!" she exclaimed happily.

Gohan smiled.

"That's wonderful, hun. But if you don't slow down your tongue will catch fire." he joked, whereupon Videl blushed.

"Will not!" she said.

"Will too!" he teased.

But before this friendly debate could be sent into circles, Chi-Chi intervened.

"Enough already, you two. We must get a suit for you, Gohan. Now." she as good as ordered.

Naturally Gohan made a sour face.

"And for Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed, whereupon the aforementioned Saiyan groaned.

"AND for Krillin!" #18 said.

The men looked at each other and nodded.

Gohan voiced what they were thinking:

"We are doomed..." he said.

**  
  
**But they had no other choice than to comply with fate as they were lead (or rather dragged) into the next store that sold men's wear. Videl, Chi-Chi, Bulma and #18 had decided beforehand that they would each select the appropriate suits for their respective man.

So Videl got Gohan and showed him what she thought would fit him best. Actually, they (the women) had entered this store after they were finished buying their stuff. This way Videl knew where to look...

It turned out that they had the same taste of fashion, as the cream-coloured tuxedo she had selected beforehand was favoured by Gohan, too. They then selected the appropriate tie and shoes. Videl and Gohan selected a dark-red tie and black leather shoes and just went for the check-out to pay, as...

"Woman! I am not wearing this pitiful excuse for clothing! I want my armour!" could be heard from... guess who... Vegeta!

Videl and Gohan looked over. Bulma had picked a complete white tuxedo for Vegeta.

**~ Oh oh, ~** Gohan thought, **~ this means trouble... ~**

Bulma glared at her husband.

"You will wear it! And you'll like it! And now shut the hell up!" she exclaimed. "Or else..." she warned. It was quite clear what she meant, and Vegeta looked furious. 

"No." he said. "I am not going to wear this white cutaway!" he said, and before Bulma was able to start a rant he said "Woman, I want this one." and picked up a black tuxedo in his size.

Bulma obviously sensed that she would not get Vegeta to wear the white one, but actually, Vegeta had never had a white vest... 

Oh well, that was better than his armour after all... much better, actually! So she gave in and decided against giving him a hard time. After all, regarding the swollen vein at his forehead he might have blown his top (and probably the whole shop) if she'd refused...

"Okay, Vegeta. The black one, then. Now we'll get you a tie and shoes." Bulma said, and just that they did. She decided to take a red tie and black shoes for him, and Vegeta agreed. Hah, if he HAD to wear a suit then he would wear one HE had chosen. Baka shoes and ties, bah! She would chose acceptable ones.

It had not been THAT bad after all...

**  
**Meanwhile Chi-Chi and #18 had outfitted their respective husbands. Goku had decided to take a similar Tuxedo as Gohan, also with black shoes but with a dark-blue tie. Krillin (or rather #18) had chosen a dark-blue tuxedo which suited him quite well. #18 had chosen a yellow tie and black shoes for him. Now they were ready and outfitted. Finally!

Once everyone had paid, they exited the shop. Outside Goku asked

"How about another round of McDonalds?" while rubbing his stomach, "This shopping for clothes made me really hungry!"

The others fell over anime style. When Chi-Chi had recovered, she suggested another course of action.

"I admit that I am hungry, too. But how about we teleport back and prepare a nice barbecue?"

Nodding heads everywhere. Goku's, Gohan's and even Vegeta's eyes gleamed. That was even BETTER than McDonald's...

"Fine," Chi-Chi said, "it's settled then. Lets get outside." she said and walked towards the malls exist. 

**  
  
**Gohan, however, had other plans.

"Videl and I will follow you later. We have got some business to attend to before we leave." he said.

Videl looked at him, while the others smiled. Gohan shot them a look that said "Not what you think, you pervs".

"And what have we got to do?" Videl asked.

Gohan smiled at her.

"Follow me and you'll find out." he said and took her hand. Then he looked at the others. 

"We'll catch up with you later. How about you just look around a bit?" he suggested, knowing perfectly well that it would be hell for Vegeta.

The others nodded.

"Yeah," Chi-Chi said, "Okay. We'll meet at the entrance in 30 minutes. Should be enough time, right?" she asked, looking at her son.

Gohan nodded. He and Videl departed while the rest of the Z-Gang started wandering around, including a very pissed Vegeta.

**  
  
**Gohan steered Videl towards a shop he had noticed on their way to McDonalds. It was a jeweller's shop. Now Videl knew what he was up to.

"Oh! You wanna buy engagement rings for us!" she exclaimed. Gohan nodded. "That's so sweet!" Videl exclaimed and gave Gohan a fond kiss.

About two minutes later Gohan and Videl entered the shop. It did not take long for the couple to decide which rings they would buy. It turned out that both liked classic and simple white gold rings. Gohan's without any stones or other adornments like that. Videl however had chosen a white gold ring with a beautiful diamond. Gohan paid the rings and they left the shop hand in hand.

Videl was totally happy, as was Gohan, although Videl wondered where Gohan had gotten the money to buy these rather expensive rings. They had decided that Gohan would place the ring on Videls' finger in front of the others, at the Briefs residence. Yes, he was romantic and traditional... and Videl loved him even more so.

  
  
Three minutes later Videl and Gohan arrived at the entrance, where the others were already waiting for them.

"Finally!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Now I can get out of this blasted shopping mall at last!" he said and strode towards the exit.

The others smiled and followed suit. Vegeta would never change...

They walked back the same way they had come, and once they were far enough away from the mall they teleported back to the Briefs. Goten and Trunks, who had been babysitted by the 16 year old sister of Videl's' best friend Elisa (who (the sister) was quite whacked and swore to exorcise those quote 'evil pranksters from hell' the next time), greeted them happily. That is until their babysitter had told her story...

Well, Goten and Trunks were all excited when they heard that another barbecue would take place. They begged and begged until they were finally allowed to participate. One should never send a part Saiyan to bed with an empty stomach, Bulma and Chi-Chi could tell. They had made their experiences...  
  


Finally the moment came. Gohan took the engagement rings out of his pocket, and in front of their family and friends he placed the engagement ring on Videl's finger. Now they were officially engaged. Chi-Chi wiped away a tear, and Bulma naturally did the same. Hercule was very proud, and even he had difficulties in fighting back tears of pride. Yeah, his little girl was going to marry. And one of the strongest mans in the world, too. He could hardly believe it...

Once the newly bought tuxedos and dresses were properly stowed, the women started preparing the barbecue. This time Gohan really sneaked in to snatch his Videl for a round of snogging, and the two weren't seen for the next half hour. The barbecue lasted far into the night and made loads of fun...

**  
  
to be continued**

**  
  
**A/N: The Saiyans raid McDonalds... I always wanted to write THIS scene! Hope you liked it!

**  
  
**A/N 2: Shopping for the wedding... a REAL nightmare for some! But luckily for our Saiyans (and especially Vegeta) it was not all too bad *A/N mumbles: I am getting too soft! Darn it!* *g*

**  
  
**A/N 3: Vegeta paid the meals at McDonalds due to the fact that Bulma has more than enough money... so, why not spend some of it? And for FOOD nonetheless... ^_- 

**  
  
**I'll try to write and get the next chapter up soon, it all depends on how motivated I feel... reviews = motivation ^_-

**  
**Btw: you can read what happened to Elisas' sister in my fic 'Babysitting the evil pranksters from hell'. Thanks for reading! dumouarigatou! 


	8. Planning the wedding

**A/N: Another chapter complete! Yeaiih! But first to my reviewers, whose helpful reviews motivated me once again greatly (Five reviews, you ppl are the greatest ^_^) :   
  
  
  
Frying Pan of DOOM: **Wow! That's a huge praise! Thank you very much! I am glad that you like my writing, but I don't think that I'm good enough to be a professional writer, rather than a world famous one. But nice thought, though ^_- ...

Thanks for your suggestion regarding the wedding song! I am currently writing the next chapter, and naturally I do plan forward. 'When you say nothing at all..' sounds good to me...  
**  
  
gaul1: **Thank you very much! I'll try my best and hope to see you reviewing again!  
  
  
**Lil'crazzigurl**: Glad that you liked it! Here's the update...  
  
  
**cream tea anyone**: Big thanks! You can be sure, I will continue this fic! Cool that you like it!  
  
  
**Silver Warrior**: gokurousama bungeihihyou!! (in other words: Thank you very much for your review, I am currently trying some Japanese vocabulary...)   
And yeah, the other guys would have made short work of him, luckily his dad lightened the situation up. Well, to the fast food, just assume that it is the worlds best McDonalds with enough storage capacities and food supply... ^_-    
  
  
  
  
**Important Note**: ppl, I've got a huge problem at hand! The wedding is drawing nearer and nearer, and I dunno who Gohans' best man should be. The only guy from Gohan's school that came to my mind until now is Sharpener... I'm in need of your suggestions! Thanks!  
  
**  
  
Gohan and Videl: Our Beginning****   
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Planning the wedding (aka Hen talk)  
  
  
  
Last time...   
  
**Finally the moment came. Gohan took the engagement rings out of his pocket, and in front of their family and friends he placed the engagement ring on Videl's finger. Now they were officially engaged.**   
  
**Once the newly bought tuxedos and dresses were properly stowed, the women started preparing the lunch. This time Gohan really sneaked in to snatch his Videl for a round of snogging, and the two weren't seen for the next half hour. The barbecue lasted far into the night and made loads of fun...

**  
  
  
******

**Now the continuation...**__

Gohan awoke first the morning after the barbecue. He sensed Videl to his left and noticed her regular breathing. Obviously she was still asleep. That was no wonder, for the party had lasted quite long, and she as a normal human did not have the endurance and stamina of a (half-)Saiyan.

Gohan smiled. He liked that feeling of Videl lying next to him. It felt... right.   
  
Silently he wondered how one single person, in this case him, could be so content and happy. Hmm, maybe that was why his father was always so content and happy in his life, because his mother gave him the same as Videl gave him now...   
  
However, it was a wonderful feeling, and he silently prayed to Kami that it would stay like this forever. Although he was quite confident that it would. And when they would have kids together it would even be more wonderful...

  
  
~ _Wait_, _I am thinking about kids already! What's up with me?_ ~ one half of his mind said. 

   
_~ **You love her, dummy. It's only natural to think about having kids with her.** ~_ the other half answered__

_  
~ I am way to young for this!_ ~ countered the other half.

  
_~ **Oh, are we? Let's finish school and get a job. Then no more excuses!** ~_

  
~ _Oh, shut it!_ ~

  
_~ **YOU shut it!** ~_ after that last collision of thoughts Gohan shook his head.

  
**~ Oh, oh, ~** Gohan thought, **~ now I know I am losing it... I am talking to myself. Maybe one too many hits on the head... ~**

  
  
Speaking of feeling, it was still a new and unusual sensation for Gohan to have a ring at one of his fingers. But he guessed that he'd get used to that sooner or later. He'd already gotten used to waking up next to Videl...

**  
  
**Meanwhile Videl had awoken without Gohans' notice. She looked at him, noticed that he was deep in thought and decided to tease him a bit.

"Morning, love! Anybody at home?"

He looked startled.

"Huh? What is it? What happened?" he said, snapping out of his contemplation.

She smiled.

"Penny for your thoughts."

He smiled back and scratched the back of his head.

"Nothing. Really. Just thinking." he said. "How about we get some breakfast?" he asked then, grinning.

She leaned closer and asked

"Well, how about this first?" giving him a kiss.

**~ Well, nice too... ~** he thought and returned the kiss with passion.

**  
  
**After some time of snogging they decided to get some decent breakfast nevertheless. That was again due to, guess what... Saiyan stomach!   
  
They dressed and went downstairs. Goku and Krillin were sitting alone at the kitchens' table, enjoying their respective breakfasts. When Gohan and Videl came in Goku gave them one of his smiles, whilst his mouth was preoccupied with too much food to talk properly.

Krillin however gave them a

"Good morning, you two." Which was returned by Gohan and Videl.

"Good morning to you, too, Krillin. Morning, Dad!" Gohan said, and Videl added

"Yeah, morning you two!"

**  
  
**Then they helped themselves to some breakfast and ate with passion. After they were finished Videl went for the toilet. When she came back some minutes later Gohan took her to the side.

"Now, we need to get to the other ladies in their improvised 'hen-coop'. I think they probably wanna talk dates and times. We got to tell them that we have set the wedding for July the 31st."

Videl however was irritated

"Hen-coop?" she asked, puzzled.

Gohan smiled at her.

"Sorry, if I am a bit chauvinistic, but that's what I call it. Or rather Vegeta. He said whenever the women gather it is like some kind of hen-coop. And I adopted the term. It's the gathering of my mother, Bulma and #18. Dunno if Bulmas' mother participates... well, they're already in the living room chattering. Dad told me. He said HE would never go in there right now... and that he will join Vegeta in the GR. I understand him fully..." he said and smiled in the goofy Son way.   
"But if WE want to have a say in any bit of our wedding, we'd better join in soon. If we don't, they may even plan out our honeymoon! And believe me, I know my mom. She would pull that off."

Videl laughed. She'd never participated in such a 'gathering of the females' before. She had been told that it had become a regular meeting ever since Krillin and #18 had married. Well, Vegeta liked to call these meetings 'a pile of incessant chatter', too. And in Gohans' opinion he was right... 

Videl was usually trying to get into the conversations and antics of the other (male) warriors rather than joining the circle of Bulma, Chi-Chi and #18, for she felt more like a fighter, a warrior than a chattering 'hen'. But it seemed she had no choice this time and would soon have to join this 'elected circle'...

**  
  
**Suddenly images of seeing a schedule planning out what they had to do each hour of their honeymoon came into her mind. It was a rather ridiculous thought, but knowing Chi-Chi that was not too farfetched...

  
  
_07:00am__: Get up. Fix Breakfast. _

_  
__07:30am__: Eat Breakfast. Smile._

_  
__08:00am__: Clean dishes. Smile too. _

_  
  
_and so on...   
  
Most of their hours would be taken up and not include what honeymoons were all about... SEX.

  
  
  
Contemplating that last thought and realising its implications Videl said

"Yes, I suppose for YOUR sake, we need to get in there." 

Gohan looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. 

"For MY sake? What's that supposed to mean?"

Videl smirked at him.

"Well, if they have planned everything out already you need to make your reservations for sex." She mocked.

Gohan blushed crimson. 

"Vi... Vi... Videl!" he exclaimed, shocked. 

She just smiled innocently.

"What's up?" She teased. "We are adults. Why shouldn't we talk about sex? After all, I know for a fact that males think about sex every thirty seconds." She grinned at him.

"No fair." he pouted.

"I'm not fair?" she smirked.

"Nope, you're not." he replied.

"Not what?" she said with a smug grin.

"Videl stop."

"You stop."

"No, you stop."

"Ah ah, you do." She replied.

**  
  
**Krillin and Goku, who were sitting at the kitchens' table, were enjoying this display.

"Hey look Goku, they're not even married yet and already have their first verbal fight! They'll surely have a long lasting marriage. She's eroding his balls already!" Krillin exclaimed, laughing. Goku fell in. Both Gohan and Videl blushed and wasted no time entering the living room.

**  
  
**

Chi-Chi looked up as they came in. She (or rather they) had obviously heard it, regarding the smiles on the other women's faces. Gohan blushed and looked somewhat put out.

"Don't worry son. It'll become clear to you quite soon, that the power we women have is stronger than a Super Saiyan of any level, right ladies?"

They all agreed, even Videl.

Gohan said nothing. From his past experiences he had learned to never challenge a woman's word at times like this. He had learned it the hard way with his mom... 

Perhaps his mother had raised him into that belief, as she was the one responsible for his upbringing ever since he was eleven, but his father emphasized it by his own actions. Even the mighty Son Goku, Earths' #1 fighter, had fallen to such. There was no way in hell Gohan would be stupid enough to try his luck.

Bulma giggled.

"Awwww, don't worry Gohan. You'll get your chances with Videl... with Videl's approval." she said, and again, the ladies roared with laughter. Gohan blushed rather crimson as he perfectly knew what Bulma had meant with 'his chances'.

He couldn't believe this torture! First he was being humiliated by the guys and now the women were pondering on the rest of his once confident ego. Super Saiyan or not, Mystical powers or not, that was nearly too much... but Gohan was a resourceful and intelligent man. So he decided to make a tactical retreat the looked like an attack.

"Videl, I leave you to secure the dates we discussed. Especially the wedding date. And above all else, make sure we have a day off for ourselves and JUST ourselves." he then gave each assembled woman sitting at the table a stern look.   
"I AM the one to plan the honeymoon. After all, it is MY right." he finished solidly as he strode out of the living room, displaying (what he hoped) confidence.

**  
  
**It was becoming rather evident now, that Gohan had gained a lot of confidence through both his talk with Videl, through which he was finally able to let the guilt flow out of him and that (the talk) had resulted in their proposal, and his mystical power-up. Obviously this power-up had awoken ALL hidden potential in Gohan.   
  
In former times he would never have talked to his mother in the way he had done. Yeah, he was much more confident than ever. The only thing he did not want to find out was, if his head had grown strong enough through the mystical power-up to withstand his mothers' frying pan of doom...

Well, Chi-Chi could not remember that he had EVER spoken this confident in her presence either...

"Hear, hear ladies. Spoken like a true warrior. That's my boy!" she exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes and groaned. Aww, sometimes he couldn't believe his mother. Leave it to her to embarrass him. Yeah, he remembered this occasion at the world tournament quite clearly. He had powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and his mother had yelled 'This is MY boy!' and 'Come on you guys! Let's hear it for Gohan!'. This had been REALLY embarrassing, but right now she was again trying hard...

"Hey, that's my soon-to-be husband, Chi-Chi!" Videl protested.

Bulma smiled.

"Videl dear, don't worry. We will take you under our guiding wings and help you master the skills needed to maintain the leash on a Saiyan. Even if he's a Super Saiyan. Right, Chi-Chi?" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, we will." was the reply.

**  
  
**Meanwhile, Gohan rejoined the Krillin and his father.

"The cock should never enter the hen-coop when he is outnumbered. He roosts from a safe distance." Krillin explained, and Goku nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, son, Krillin is right. You'd never get me in there when they outnumber me. Wheew, even Chi-Chi alone is enough for that matter..." he grinned and Krillin laughed. Although it was a very forced laugh, for he knew what this fury was capable of. She and her patented frying pan of doom...

Gohan looked at those two.

"Where was this wisdom five minutes ago, you two?" he joked. "Should have told me." Gohan replied.

Krillin grinned.

"Well, we figured you knew what you were doing. I mean, you being intelligent and all..." Krillin replied with a smug grin on his face.

Gohan had to look at his father for some reason. He was another Saiyan warrior who had been whipped, by his own wife. Goku caught his gaze and just gave him a usual goofy grin.

"My goose is cooked." he said and sighed.

Krillin had noticed Gohan's glance at Goku.

"No. It's not all that bad, believe me. They make sure that we're clothed, fed, sheltered and get regular intervals of sex. Even fighting is allowed. They attend to your every need and desire. What more could a man want?"

Gohan contemplated this.

"Even fighting is allowed, huh? Good to know that I don't have to ask permission to save the world!" he joked, before continuing with more serious matters.

"So, I sacrifice my male pride in the name of being catered to? Hmm, sounds like I DO get the better end of the deal... but Videl is..."

Krillin looked at him.

"Once they are through with her, she will be a changed woman, believe me. I saw that change take place in both Chi-Chi and Bulma. In Videl's case it will be even more drastic... from fighter to wife; you just watch it, Gohan."

Gohan looked not that glad to hear that.

"But I want to preserve the fighter, the warrior in her. I like her that way."

"So make sparring your foreplay." Krillin joked, and received a playful punch from Gohan.

They sat down, and Gohan groaned. 

"Aww man, this marriage stuff is so much more complicated than everything else I've gone trough in my whole life." he said. "Even my fight with Cell is nothing in comparison to it."

Krillin looked at him with sympathy in his eyes.

"Well, you know, it IS complicated, but believe me, you'll pull through. Hey, I did." he said and patted Gohan on the back.

Gohan nodded.

"Thanks, Krillin. You're right. I survived Cell, I'll also survive THAT..." he said with confidence.

**  
  
****to**** be continued**

**  
  
  
**A/N: sry for all the girls and ladies reading this, but when Bulma and Chi-Chi gather it is really a hen-coop... no offence meant! *ducksforcovernevertheless*

  
  
A/N 2: I just HAD to embarrass poor little Gohan, heh. And Chi-Chi is just perfect for this job... *chucklesevilly* 

  
  
How was it? Please send in reviews! Reviews = motivation (^_-), and I am sure an increase in my motivation is very well possible…  dumou arigatuo for reading!


	9. The bachelor party

**A/N: **and another chapter that I came up with thanks to all the motivation you ppl gave me. You ppl are the greatest! Thanks!!  
  
And thanks for all your suggestions regarding the theme who should be Gohans' best man! I've decided however to follow the suggestion of Frying Pan of Doom to create a new character.   
  
This has several reasons: just imagine Piccolo with his demonic looks being the best man of the man who marries Videl Satan. The poor priest would die of a heart attack! And who should marry Gohan and Videl then? Another priest you say… but this poor guy would also die of a heart attack if someone with so devilish looks would participate in such a holy ceremony… sry for Piccolo, but he's outta the race…  
  
And Krillin, well, he was an option, but not my first choice. Sure, he has been friends with Gohan for a very long time, but I think he does not play such a big role in Gohans life…

SO just read and find out about the new character who will be Gohans best man! You know that I'd thought about making Sharpener Gohans' best man, but he's a jerk and was surely not my first choice! But I gave a little role in this bachelor party...  
  
  
  
**Frying Pan of DOOM: **Hi again! As you will soon read, I followed your suggestion to create a new character! Cool suggestion you made there! Big thanks, that helped me big time! btw, this author still thinks that he's not good enough to be a pro, but thanks for the praise! I like to know that you think my writing is good...

AND you can be sure that Piccolo will wear a tux at the wedding, whether he likes it or not...   

Also I've decided to take the song 'When you say nothing at all' as the wedding song, again a cool suggestion! Thanks!      
  
  
**Silver Warrior: **Yeah, I pity him too (although I am the one who does all this to him *chucklesevilly*). He will be henpecked, that's for sure! After all, he IS a mommas boy, so Videl will have a walk-over...  
  
  
**simba-rulz****: **yeah, weddings are REALLY complicated! Believe me; I KNOW... thanks for your suggestion, but as mentioned above, Piccolo as best man would probably scare the poor priest to death...

btw: your mailing-list is cool! Thanks that you let me join in!**  
  
  
dragonfreak361: **know what you mean, but that could not be helped. But add to my defence that it was in a funny context... cool that you like my story! :D     
  
  
**Rose Vaughn: **Yeah, I think I would have taken Goten as his brothers' best man if only he was older... and I decided against Krillin because he did not play that big of a role in Gohans' teenage years. But the Vegeta suggestion was just cool, that got me rolling on the floor with laughter! Imagine the shocked faces of the fellow Z-Fighters if Gohan had asked 'Vegeta, will you be my best man?'. Hilarious! Hmm, maybe I'll write an AU version of this...  
  
**  
chicken coops aka: ****Brittany****: **Glad you liked it! Yeah, poor Gohan will feel girl power, ^_-. He will get SO henpecked...      
And the wedding is soon to come. I've planned it out quite well, I think...                            

  
  
**Thanks to you all!  
  
  
  
Gohan and Videl: Our Beginning****   
  
  
  
Chapter 9: The bachelor party**

  
  
  
Long chapter ahead!

  
  
  
**Last time...**

  
They sat down, and Gohan groaned. 

"Aww man, this marriage stuff is so much more complicated than everything else I've gone trough in my whole life." he said. "Even my fight with Cell is nothing in comparison to it."

  
Krillin looked at him with sympathy in his eyes.

"Well, you know, it IS complicated, but believe me, you'll pull through. Hey, I did." he said and patted Gohan on the back.

  
Gohan nodded.

"Thanks, Krillin. You're right. I survived Cell, I'll also survive THAT." he said with confidence.

  
  
  
**Now the continuation...**

  
The wedding date was looming ominously close. Only two days until the big event would take place...

  
Well, The wedding date was set, the official announcement had been made and the press had had a field day (or rather a field week) reporting about the marriage of Videl Satan, only daughter of the 'worlds best martial artist and savior of the world', Hercule Satan, and Son Gohan, eldest son of the famous Son Goku. 

  
Gohan and Videl had both graduated, and Gohan would go to university. He had graduated with such good marks, that he would get a scholarship, regardless for which course of studies he would enroll. Videl did not know if she wanted to study yet or apply for an apprenticeship. However, Hercule had vowed to support the young couple. After all, he owed Gohan big time... 

  
  
  
**The Satan mansion**

  
Videl and Elisa were sitting in Videl's room at the Satan mansion. Gohan and Videl had decided that the bride should sleep at her home the last two nights before the wedding. Yes, Gohan was really traditional, but Videl was glad that he was.

"EXCUSE ME?? You've got to be KIDDING me!?" Elisa stared at her best friend and wondered if she had really heard that totally crazy scheme coming out of her friend's mouth or if she had just imagined it. 

Videl looked at her pleadingly.

"Please Elisa. You are the only person I could ask to do this. You are my best friend."

"Wait a sec..." Elisa said while contemplating what she had just heard. So she had INDEED heard correctly.

"So, you want me to go to his bachelor's party and make sure he's not having fun with the entertainment. That will only be there in theory. The night before you marry him. Is that about correct?" 

Videl nodded her head. 

"Yap. That about covers it. And I am SURE that there WILL be entertainment. I know some of Gohans friends who would pull that off…" 

"This is nuts, Videl! What this really means is that you're marrying a man in two days, Gohan I might add, and that you are having doubts about his faithfulness. Come on, it is Gohan we talk about here. Him getting infidel as about as probable as flying cows." she said.

"No," Videl said sitting in her bed. "What I mean is I know that Gohan is a man. And that he could fall for... certain temptations. Even Gohan is not immune to those." 

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Elisa asked curiously.   
  
Videl looked at her.

"Well, I don't trust parties were alcohol is being served. I mean, I trust Gohan. But better safe than sorry…"

Elisa shook her head.

"But Videl, we are talking about Gohan. It is as probable as..."

She was cut short by Videl.

"Yeah, yeah, 'flying cows', I know. But better safe than sorry. After all, alcohol will be served and consummated at the bachelor party. And as on each and every bachelor party, the former bachelor HAS to drink, too. I know that Gohan is not much of a drinker, so I want someone to keep an eye on him... plus, you can take Sharpener with you. You're still together, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are. Okay, I'll do it."

Videl looked extremely relieved.

"Thank you. I knew that I could count on you. And I know that I can trust Gohan, but I don't trust the alcohol being served at the party. And he is really not much of a drinker. I don't know what could happen, so please keep an eye on him."

  
  
Elisa nodded, but then her face became a thoughtful expression.

"But there is one problem, Videl..." she then said.

Videl looked at her wonderingly.

"Yes? Which?"

"Well, actually girls are not allowed at bachelor parties. Well, except strippers. And don't expect me to do THIS!" Elisa demanded.

Videl grimaced. 

"Darn it! You are right! Hmm, let me think about it..." she snatched her finger, "Got it! You think we could instruct Sharpener to keep an eye on Gohan?"

Elisa thought about it.

"Yeah, he probably would if I ask him. He'd do anything for me..." she smiled.

Videl smiled, too.

"That's just perfect. The faster you inaugurate him, the better. The bachelor party is set for tomorrow evening, 6 p.m. Should be no problem for Sharpener to get in." she mused.

Elisa nodded.

"Yeah. And you know what, we could pull of your own party. A bachelorette party. What do you think?" she asked.

Videls' eyes gleamed suddenly.

"Yeah. Yeah! Good thinking, Elisa!"

Elisa grinned.

"Thanks! How about a nice evening in a pub? The 'Blue Moon' is quite cool!"

Videl nodded.

"Sounds good to me. We'll make it so."

"Cool!" Elisa exclaimed.

Videl nodded.

"But tell Sharpener what he's got to do. Not that I think that Gohan will go off with the entertainment, but..."

"Better safe than sorry, right." Elisa cut in. "After all, he IS a man. I'll do it. You can rely on me, Videl."

Videl smiled.

"Thanks. I knew I could count on you."

  
  
**The next day**

  
All preparations for Gohan's bachelor party had been made. Even those of which Gohan had no knowledge. And that concerned a lot of things... he only knew that his bachelor party would take place at the Satan mansion at 6 p.m.   
  
Hercule had offered this to Gohan considering the fact that the house of his (Gohan's) family was rather... small. In fact much too small for a bachelor party. Gohan had accepted gladly. 

Elisa had done what Videl had asked for, and Sharpener had agreed to keep an eye on Gohan, although he (Sharpener) had said

"Gohan? Going off with the entertainment? Get real!"

But he'd do it nevertheless.

Gohan had spent the day with Vegeta and his father in the GR. It had proven to be quite a workout, as all three combatants battled as SSJ2s. Gohan had agreed that he would not use his mystical powers and Goku had also agreed not to ascend to level three.

  
  
But the knowledge that Kakkarot and his son were stronger than him had pushed Vegeta into some kind of friendly competition. It was by no means the rivalry it had been before, but it was quite helpful. During Gokus' fight with Kid Buu he had to confess to himself that Kakkarot was stronger than him. He had literally taken his hat off to Kakkarot. And now he was determined to become as strong as Kakkarot; but his motivation was different than before.   
  
Before he had wanted to beat Kakkarot, that third class warrior, and that at all costs. How dare he, a third class baka, defeat his prince! He had even beaten him in achieving the holy grail of the Saiyans before HE, the prince of all Saiyans and heir to the throne of Vegeta-sei had been able to. HE had beaten Freezer, the evil space tyrant under whose moods whole galaxies had suffered. Who had destroyed his home world and had made him suffer for so many years...  
  
Yes, he had wanted to prove that the prince of all Saiyans WAS stronger than some third class fool! But he had come to understand that the class of a warrior did not matter. What really mattered was comradeship, maybe even friendship, but Vegeta would never admit that he considered Kakkarot a friend...  
  
  
The time took a jump, and it was 5 p.m. rather quickly. Gohan hit the showers and prepared himself for what would be awaiting him. He couldn't help it, but he felt like a man who's lead up to the gallows... 

  
  
**6 p.m.****, the Satan mansion**

Gohan had arrived at the Satan mansion and ringed the bell. Hercule opened the door good humored.

"Gohan, my boy, come in!" he exclaimed.

Gohan did so and said

"Hi Hercule! Whoa, nice outfit!"

Hercule grinned. He was indeed wearing a cool outfit. Rather than his usual appearance, he wore a black tuxedo with appropriate shoes. It fitted him nicely.

"Thanks! Now come in. The others are already waiting for ya!" 

Gohan nodded and followed.

  
  
The party was meant as a show of good sportsmanship by the father of the bride-to-be. Well, he had shown Hercule that he was the right one for Videl and Hercule had accepted. But that was a nice display of this acceptance nevertheless...

Gohan greeted the others. Each and every member of the Z-Fighters was present. His father, of course, who greeted him with one of his usual grins, Vegeta (although Gohan silently wondered how on Earth the others had managed to get him here), who only smirked, Piccolo, his old mentor, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien and even Chao-Tzu. After all the "Hellos" were exchanged the party started.

Gohan laughed and took all the antics of the party in stride. He was also smart enough to know the danger of these 'bachelor parties', for he had read everything he could get about those. Oh yeah, he was informed...   
Videl wouldn't have had reason to worry after all...

  
  
Trying to play it smooth, Gohan tried his best to avoid all the temptations presented to him. Unfortunately for him his thirst (that resulted from nervousness) drew him towards the refreshment table. And needless to say, each and every refreshment smelled of alcohol.   
  
Looking around, Gohan noticed that even the uptight Vegeta was enjoying himself and the cup in his hand was most likely the culprit. 

Gohan grinned as he grabbed a cup of the so-called fruit punch. After a sip he could tell that the punch was spiked. Not surprising regarding the fact that Yamcha was a participant... taking another sip, his eyes returned to Vegeta again and he bit back a laugh. The otherwise so tight-lipped Vegeta was in fact talking with Hercule. Most peculiar... 

Gulping down another cup of fruit punch carefully, Gohan made his way over to Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin and Chao-Tzu.

"You guys started this didn't ya?"

They shook their heads in unison

"Not us. It was Hercule with the help of your dad. Wouldn't have thought that your Dad can be THAT resourceful..." Krillin said.

The others nodded.

"Yeah, he can be a right genius if he wants to." Tien added.

Gohan looked at them.

"And the statue of the Oozaru?" he asked, pointing at a authentic statue of an Oozaru.

The others looked at him grinning with pride.

"Yeah, that was us. It was mainly Piccolos idea. A little hint to what happened when you were five. We thought it would fit in nicely." they said.

Gohan nodded and smirked.

"Yeah, it does. Nice work!" he said and winked before attending to the other party guests. 

He looked around for other people he knew, and saw Barry Jackson, one of his classmates. Barry was a fellow nerd, for Gohan had been regarded as a complete nerd in his first few weeks at Orange Star high school. Well, having hit the highest test scores ever had not helped to rectify this impression either...  
  
Barry and he had become good friends during this time, and they had pulled more than just one 'nerd prank' on the 'buff guys'. Naturally without being caught...

  
Well, one time they had been caught, and that by the worst bully of the school, Eric Lyman. He was a head taller than Gohan and very buff built. Naturally he had tried to make short work of Gohan and Eric, but as they had been alone in a school corridor Gohan had all too gladly shown him the ropes.

Barry had been surprised that Gohan, a nerd, was so strong, and Gohan had explained to him that he had natural advantages. Due to the fact that Barry was nearly as clever as Gohan himself he had kept on asking him what these natural advantages were and had created several theories, and after Barry had sworn that he would not tell anybody Gohan had revealed his secret.

Barry had been totally jiggered after hearing the whole story, but he had kept his word. But even he had been surprised to see, just how strong Gohan really was. Yeah, the world tournament had opened everyone's eyes. Especially the way Gohan had reacted when Spoppovitch had beaten the living crap out of Videl had impressed him very much. He (Gohan) had become so angry that he had transformed into a Super Saiyan, and at first Barry had thought that he was seeing things. Gohan as a blonde guy? Like the gold fighter? Nah…  
  
But then came the fight with this very tall and buff looking guy, and Gohan had shown them what he was capable of. Man, had he looked IMPRESSIVE…

Yeah, Gohan had become somewhat an idol for him, and he was glad to call him a friend.

"Hey Barry, cool to see you!" Gohan exclaimed and interrupted Barrys' train of thoughts.

Barry looked up, came over to him and smiled.

"Cool to see you, too. Nice party you have here!" he exclaimed, and from his chose of words one could deduct that he had become more self-conscious than in former times.

Gohan patted Barry on the shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks to my future-father-in-law and my fellow warrior comrades."

Barry quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Warrior comrades? Cool! Can you introduce them to me?" he asked.

Gohan smiled.

"Sure." he then began pointing at the fellow Z-fighters and told Barry their names. Especially Piccolo, Vegeta and his father seemed to make a deep impression. 

  
"Wow!" Barry exclaimed, "By the way, Gohan, have you tried this fruit punch? It's awesome!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I have." Gohan said, as he tried to shake the fuzziness out of his head. He wasn't much of a drinker and actually avoided alcohol whenever possible. Those two fruit punches he had had proven to be nearly too much... 

  
  
But he HAD to remain in control. Videl would kill him if he made just one stupid mistake at this thing...

Barry grinned at him and helped himself to another fruit punch.

"Cool! Besides, Gohan, I wanted to ask you..." he trailed off.

Gohan looked at him.

"Yeah?"

Barry obviously searched for the right words.

"Well, I wanted to know... what we saw at the world tournament, your transformation..." he began.

Gohan nodded, encouraging him.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, what I wanted to know... what was it? I mean, Elisa told us something about it, that what she had heard from Videl. But I would like to know the details." he finished.

Gohan regarded him.

"Okay. But let's go somewhere where it's more remote. How about the veranda?" 

Barry nodded.

"Okay. Lead the way."

Gohan nodded, and seconds later they had arrived outside.

"Okay, I will tell you the details. But what I'll tell you now is classified information." Barry nodded. 

Gohan started to explain

"Well, I'll start at the beginning. My father – he's the one over there I already showed you-," Gohan pointed at Goku, who was currently helping himself to something to eat, "was sent from a planet named Vegeta-sei to Earth when he was a baby. He is a member of a race called Saiyans. Vegeta-sei exploded a short time later, and my dad and only few other Saiyans survived. My dad had no knowledge that he came from another planet, until my uncle Radditz came to Earth to check what had happened to him. Well, let's say it was not that pleasant... Dad had found out that he was a Saiyan, but he never forgot his human upbringing. And thus I am a half-Saiyan."

Barry looked at him bug-eyed.

"Wow! So you are part alien! And that's why you're so strong?" he exclaimed.

Gohan nodded

"Yes. As is my brother and a few others. Now to the transformation you saw at the World Tournament: Saiyans, and that includes part-Saiyans, can transform into Super Saiyans when we are strong enough. A normal Saiyan is about a thousand times stronger than a normal human, but a Super Saiyan exceeds this by several millions."

Barry whistled at hearing this. Gohan grinned.

"Yeah, you can say so. But the form you saw me in during the World Tournament is even stronger. That was the Super Saiyan Level 2. Sure, Super Saiyan is impressive, but Level 2 is even more so. Severely increased strength, speed and stamina. Really cool, hah?"

Barry nodded.

"Yeah. Way cool!" he exclaimed.

Gohan continued.

"Well, we are part of Earths' special forces. You may have heard of us... the Z-fighters." he said.

Barry looked at him as if he had suddenly grown a second head.

"What! The Z-Fighters! Of course I've heard of them! Who hasn't? And you are part of them? Wow!"

Gohan smiled.

"Yeah, it IS cool! But that's also the reason why all of this information is classified. The public must not know!" he insisted.

Barry nodded.

"I understand. And you can rely on me, Gohan. I won't tell anyone. Promise!"  
  
Gohan grinned.

"Cool! But..."  
  
  


Barry had said "But" at the same time, and polite as Gohan was he showed him that he could speak first.

"Thanks," Barry said, "but what happened to this guy that nearly killed Videl during the world tournament? I saw HOW pissed you got when he did it, and when you transformed for the first time I thought I was seeing things! So, were is this guy?" he asked.

Gohan grimaced.

"In hell, I suppose." Barry gave him an odd look, and Gohan continued to explain.  
"Yeah, you're right, I got totally angry when this bastard Spoppovitch nearly killed Videl! I got so angry that I could not control my powers, and what you saw was my transformation into a Super Saiyan. I was so filled with hate for this asshole (A/N: excuse the language) that I lost control. My power rose constantly, and had my father not calmed me down I would have attacked this guy head on."   
Gohan took in breathe before continuing, remembering not so nice events of his past.  
"Well, after those guys Spoppovitch and Yamu had stolen my energy they fled to their master. Damn, that had hurt! I can tell ya! Well, Videl and I followed them after this big guy, Kibito, had healed me. It turned out that Spoppovitch was the servant of a wizard named Babidi. This wizard was the most ridiculous looking creature I ever saw! He had the appearance of a midget, was completely green and had the face of a sheep. And he was an extreme coward. But he had great magical powers, and with those he killed Spoppovitch and Yamu as a thanks for serving him. Spoppovitch lost his head. Literally. But it was not me who finished him off, and until now I don't know if I should be glad that it came so or not..."  
  
  
Barry looked at him after he had taken in all the info Gohan had given him.  
"Don't say that, Gohan. I can fully understand that you wanted to punish him for what he did to Videl; it was simply horrible! Seeing Videl, one of the strongest women of our town and one of the finest persons I know getting so severely beaten was REALLY horrible! I could hardly watch! This guy was so inhuman! But to kill the idiot for it... I don't know. Maybe it would have been better, if it had come so, to teach him the lesson of his lifetime. You are surely strong enough and could have done so easily! But that's not important, it never came this way. So don't think about it any more, Gohan. It's history."  
  
Gohan grinned.

"That guy surely is! Thanks, Barry." he said, and Barry grinned too. "Barry, there's something I wanted to ask you..." he said.

Barry looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my best man at the wedding?" Gohan asked.

For a moment Barry was totally surprised, but after he'd regained his composure he said

"Sure! I am honoured, Gohan!" and patted Gohan on the back. "Thanks a lot!"

Gohan grinned too.

"Cool! Now how about another fruit punch? I could use one!" he said, although he inwardly swore that this one would be his last.

  
They got back in, and were joking and laughing. Barry asked Gohan were he could sign up for the Z-fighters, but Gohan told him jokingly that he'd have to train him first...

Then Gohan noticed Sharpener and went over to him. Silently he wondered what this guy was doing here, but he was Elisas' boy friend after all. So better be friendly to the boy friend of the maid of honour...

"Hey Sharpener! Nice to see you!" he exclaimed.

Sharpener came over and smiled.

"Yeah, nice to be here. And congrats to ya. I've already said it, but... you get the world's best and finest woman!" he said, smiling. "Hi Barry." he said then as he recognized the nerd.  
  
"Hello to you, too, Sharpener." Barry said in his best diplomatic tone. Gosh, this guy was a real pain in the ass... "Gohan, I'll get me another fruit punch. Till later!"

Gohan nodded.

"Okay, Barry. Till later." Then he turned to Sharpener. "Yeah, I know that I'll get the world's best woman. And I call myself lucky for that!" he exclaimed.

Sharpener grinned back.

"Yeah, you can!" he said and patted Gohan on the back. 

Gohan looked at Sharpener

"But you, you hit it well, too! We are lucky devils!" he exclaimed, grinning even more.

Sharpener grinned like the ginger cat.

"Yeah, you're right. I was never ever this happy before. Elisa is everything I ever dreamed off. But enough off the girls..." he said.  
  
  
And at precisely this moment a large cake was rolled into the room

**~ Oh no, ~** Gohan thought, fearing the worst, **~ I hope it's not what I think it is... ~**__

And surely enough, the cake popped open and a female stripper rose from the cake. She climbed on the table and started dancing. The others were quite fascinated and cheered her on. Someone had started the music, probably Yamcha.

**~ I know it was him. Argghh, I am gonna kill him! ~** Gohan thought.  
  
Barry came over laughing and with two fruit punches in his hands. He handed one to Gohan, who could obviously use one...

"I knew they would do something like this! That HAD to happen!" he exclaimed happily and patted Gohan on the back.  
  
Gohan just groaned.  
**~ I AM gonna kill you, Yamcha! ~** he thought.

The striper was a rather attractive woman, and she currently worked the zipper of her red mini skirt, laughing while doing it. The crowd cheered even more. Off went the skirt only to land of some guy's head. A roar of approval could be heard, whilst the skirt had landed on Yamcha's head, as Gohan had observed through a quick look.

**~ THAT serves him right! ~** Gohan thought, grinning. But then he saw the look on Yamcha's face: he actually enjoyed it...

Gohan shook his head. Some people...

  
  
Afterwards the stripper opened the front clasp of her bra and flashed it to the crowd, grinning. She then refastened her bra. The roars of approval were instantaneous and quite loud. All the while Sharpener was watching Gohan, but as he (Sharpener) had estimated, Gohan was not falling for this. Gohan was only expressing mild interest and sipped from time to time from his fruit punch.

The stripper continued dancing on the table and moved seductively to the music, until she had no clothes left besides her underwear. That was the point where she stopped and bowed to her audience.

**~ So, Yamcha obviously has decided to not let her go the whole hog. Good! ~** Gohan thought.

The audience started clapping and whistling, but Gohan was not falling in. He was just smiling in a way that said 'This is so childish...'

**~ Wise move, pal. Wise move. ~ **Sharpener thought. **~ Knew you were not the one to fall for this kind of entertainment... ~**

  
  
As the stripper departed, the party went on. Gohan went over to Yamcha, smiling a killer smile.

"Oh Yamcha, you are so in for it..." he said jokingly.

Yamcha grinned.

"Hey, I just had to do it. You KNOW me!" he exclaimed.

Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, should have expected something like that from you..." he said, and patted the ex-baseball star on the back; naturally hard enough so that the other man had to cough...

The others laughed, and the party went on. Naturally it was a long lasting party...

  
  
The girls on the other hand had had a relatively quite evening in the 'Blue Moon' they spent chatting about God and the world. Elisa had been right; it really WAS a cool pub. And a nice bachelorette party, too...

  
  
  
**to**** be continued**

  
  
  
A/N: that was my first attempt at writing a bachelor party. Hope you liked it... 

  
  
A/N 2: I included the scene where Gohan tells Barry the truth about him. That's due to the fact that they SAW him transform during the World Tournament. And besides, Gohan could erase Barrys' knowledge easily through the dragonballs, if he should proof himself untrustworthy... 

  
  
  
Btw: dunno if I got the name of 'Elisa' right. If it's wrong, feel free to correct me. AND... does anyone know what the forename of Sharpener is? If I remember correctly, he is always called Sharpener in the series...

  
  
I'll try to update as soon as possible. If I get enough motivation I might find time in my busy days to work on this story though... so please review!   
  
  
Thanks for reading!


	10. The wedding

**Sorry that you had to wait, but I had to do some research first. But enough of my excuses (you don't wanna hear them anyway^^) and thanks to my reviewers:  
  
  
  
SonJanusX**: No prob. RL is important, too… glad that you like the story. I have loads of fun writing it, and apparently ppl like it. 

Oh yeah, Vegeta getting blackmailed… it made a lot of fun writing THIS special scene! I was rolling on the floor when I had the idea…

  
  
**dragonfreak261: **Thanks! But I think Elisa sounds better than 'Erasa'. And bachelor parties ARE plain weird. Believe my, I know…                                 

**  
  
Meg: **Thanks, Meg. Yeah, Erasa sound a lot like 'eraser', and that's why I've decided to still call her Elisa.   
I haven't seen all of the original Japanese episodes either, but I think it's NEVER mentioned what his forename is. Well, I'll just go on calling him Sharpener…  

**  
  
Candy the Duck: **I always try to be as detailed as possible and like to think that I manage it well. And you can be sure, there will come more. Lots more! And as mentioned above, I simply loved to write the Bulma-blackmails-Vegeta scene! Glad you liked it!                  ****

**  
  
animeprincess1452: **Glad that you like the story! I believe it was hard work to read all those chapters and I thank you for it!                                

**  
  
Frying Pan of DOOM: **Thankies! Your suggestion to create a new character was really cool! And I like to think that I 'created' Barry in a cool way. I'll update ASAP!

**  
  
  
Gohan and Videl: Our beginning  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: The Wedding**

  
**  
  
Last time...**__

**  
  
**As the stripper departed, the party went on. Gohan went over to Yamcha, smiling a killer smile.

"Oh Yamcha, you are so in for it..." he said jokingly.

Yamcha grinned.

"Hey, I just had to do it. You KNOW me!" he exclaimed.

Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, should have expected something like that from you..." he said, and patted the ex-baseball star on the back; naturally hard enough so that the other man had to cough...

The others laughed, and the party went on. Naturally it was a long lasting party...

  
  
The girls on the other hand had had a relatively quite evening in the 'Blue Moon' they spent chatting about God and the world. Elisa had been right; it really WAS a cool pub. And a nice bachelorette party, too...

**  
  
  
****Now the continuation...**

**  
  
The next day (wedding day, to be exact), Son residence (****Mount****Paozu****)**

The Mount Paozu Son residence was full of activity. Even a casual bystander would have noticed that something BIG was going on there. And that the entire Son family was involved...

Suddenly cursing could be heard from above.

"Darn it! MOM! Where's that damned tie!?" Gohan yelled downstairs.

Chi-Chi, who was downstairs, shook her head.

"Gohan, you mean that you haven't found all your clothing by now?" Chi-Chi yelled back, although she inwardly bit back a comment about his use of swear words. Normally she would have used her patented frying pan of doom if her boy used swear words, but in this special case...

**~ Well, it's his wedding. In a case like this it's forgivable... ~ **Chi-Chi thought, while sighing.

"I'm not answering that mom. Just help me! Pleeeeease?" came the reply.

Exactly at this moment Goku approached his rather busy wife.

"Chi-Chi, where's my tux? And my shoes? And the rest?" Goku asked sheepishly.

Chi-Chi looked at him like one would look at a five year old.

"Son Goku, that's so typical! I put everything into your locker so you'd find it at all events."

Goku smiled a goofy Son smile.

"Okay, Chi-Chi. Thanks." he said grinning, gave her a kiss on the cheek and departed upstairs.

Chi-Chi shook her head.

**~ Well, I guess that's what I happens when you're the head of the Son family. Wonder if Bulma has a better go at the Satan mansion... ~** she thought while trying to get herself ready and help the rest of the family at the same time. And that was no easy task...

"Honey? Where's that tie again you said would go with this?" Goku yelled from above.

**~ Aaargghh! ~** was the only thought Chi-Chi managed to think before attending to her husbands needs...

**  
  
****Meanwhile at the Satan mansion...**__

"Bulma, I can't wear those shoes. They're much too uncomfortable and I'll surely stumble." Videl protested.

Bulma, who had volunteered to help Videl prepare for the wedding, as Videl's mother had died a long time ago, smiled at her. Mr. Satan was quite glad for the help though, thus he could keep himself out of the whole dressing affair. Not that he would have been any help...

"Videl dear, you'll need them. You need to be raised so the train on your dress doesn't tangle on your feet. I know it's uncomfortable, but see the good site: it ain't for long."

Videl nodded.

"Okay, Bulma. But they are killing me nevertheless. I'd rather like to wear something more... comfortable."

Bulma smiled again.

"I know, but fighting gi's or other casual wear is not acceptable by your father, Chi-Chi or me for that matter. And I bet you everything that Gohan will die of sheer luck once he sees you in your wedding gown. So you'll have to deal with it and pull through."

Videl sighed. Seemed she had no choice...

"Guess so..."

Bulma smiled again.

"Believe me, you'll look wonderful. I know it's not the most comfortable dress you'll ever wear; I know it for sure, for I've married too. But it'll pass..."

Videl nodded and looked out of the window, wondering if Gohans' current situation was any better...

**  
  
**Eventually, all was in readiness at both residences and the families met at the Satan mansion, aside from Gohan, that is, who wasn't allowed to see the bride in gown before the wedding...

Yeah, they were traditional, but their parents were thankful for that.

The reception was to be held at the Satan mansion and a supplemental one at the Son's after the couple departed for their honeymoon.

But before they left for the actual wedding ceremony, Hercule got a full bout of pre-wedding onset. Suddenly, Videl felt herself getting locked into a tight hug from her father.

"Why did my little girl have to grow up so fast?" he asked, nearly having tears in his eyes.

Videl smiled at her father.

"Simple. Because you didn't have another one after me. If you did, you wouldn't be harassing me about it right now, dad."  
Okay, that had been quite unfair. Her mom had died when she was seven, and thus her father never really had had the chance to have another child after her. Sure, he could have married another woman, but Videl was rather thankful that he had not.

Hercule looked at her and blinked away tears.

"But you're my one and only. Why would I want another one when I have everything I wanted in just one girl?" he asked.

"Dad stop, you're getting all soppy and you're distorting my dress." Videl advised. 

Hercule quickly pulled away before the other ladies could see that he _was_ distorting the picture perfect dress of his daughter's. That would not have gone well for him...

Videl quickly reorganized her wedding gown so that the other women would not notice.

"Isn't it time to go yet? It's too darn hot in this thing!" she protested to her soon-to-be-mother-in-law as she eyed the air car, equipped with air condition. As it was the 31st of July, it was rather warm, not to say really hot...

To distract herself, and because she wanted to know she asked Bulma

"Where's Gohan?" 

"Well, he stayed at the Son residence with his father, so they can IT over once we are ready." Bulma answered. "He said you could send him a telepathic message once we are ready."

Videl nodded. She was satisfied that everything was so well organized. That took away _some_ of her nervousness...

"I see, everything is planned out, then."

**  
  
****30 minutes later**

Videl had sent the telepathic message to Gohan that they would land in two minutes. Thus Goku and Gohan ITed towards the church where the wedding would take place. And waited...

At the sound of the air car landing less than one minute later, Gohan and Goku headed for the room where the wedding was to be held. 

Moments later it was time. All assumed their positions. Gohan stood nervously to the side at the front of the room with his father who was amazingly calm. But that was Goku for you; nearly nothing could bring him out of his mental equilibrium. Barry, Gohans' best man, stood firm as well though his eyes were craned towards the back of the room awaiting the entrance of the ladies and, of course, Videl. He was quite nervous, but he felt honoured at the same time. Yeah, this was gonna be THE wedding, and he would NOT show his nerves...

Given a cue by Hercule, the pianist began to play. Gohan gulped nervously, and naturally he turned to gaze down the main aisle to the back of the room where all the ladies were now entering. Once they had assumed their positions opposite the men at the front of the room, the pianist's tune changed and Gohan knew his soon-to-be wife was next to enter.   
  
Holding her father's arm as he guided her up the aisle, she looked simply stunning in the cream-coloured flowing gown. Though the dress flowed, its main body hugged Videl's perfect body like a second skin, allowing Gohan to see her gently womanly curves and grace. She was a fighter, but in a dress, she was a breath taking beauty who had stolen his heart and mind at first sight.

As Videl drew nearer, her eyes locked onto his coal black. She could see the nerves in his expression. She was nervous too, but for Gohan's sake, she had to remain calm. If she did, perhaps it would calm him a bit as well. Hercule released her upon reaching the end of the aisle and gave her hand a tight, reassuring squeeze before letting go and allowing Gohan to step forward. As the two lovers met, Gohan could've sworn he saw a reassuring smile playing in Hercules's eyes. Hercule stood behind the nervous couple and waited for the priest.

Gohan took his place beside Videl. 

"You look absolutely stunning, Videl. Breath taking!" he whispered.

She smiled at him.

"You're not so bad either. You look very good in your tux."

Gohan smiled back at his soon-to-be-wife.

"Thanks. But you... you are astounding! Absolutely wow!"

Videl smiled even more.

"Thank you."

  
  
They were soon joined by the priest who appeared before them. He was a tall, friendly man, who both Gohan and Videl had found to be their ideal priest. They had had many talks with him, and he was as friendly and kind as he looked. Already they felt their nervousness subside somewhat.

"Well hello, my dear bridal couple." the priest began and smiled at the bridal couple and the assembled fold.

Gohan and Videl smiled. Bridal couple... the term sounded so... _right_.

"Shall we begin?" the priest asked, smiling reassuringly at the nervous couple standing before him.

"Who is here to give the bride away?" the priest asked then.

Hercule smiled and stepped forward.

"I do." he said.

Gohan and Videl smiled and joined hands while Hercule took his seat in the front row.

  
The priest continued  
"We are gathered here today to bear witness and join this beautiful couple in the lifelong bond of matrimony."

Off to the side, in their front row seats, Bulma had already started to sob. Chi-Chi wished she hadn't because she was trying hard to bite back the tears herself. Her beloved little boy and first born wasn't going to be hers much longer. Though she'd longed for this day, she'd also dreaded it. It gave her a firm reality check that she was indeed getting older. Plus the family residence was going to have one less within its walls. But the situation had also a bright side: she would finally get grandchildren!

Goku on the other hand was all smiles. He was as glad for the young couple as a father and a soon-to-be-father-in law could be. And Goten, who was sitting besides Goku was a mirror image of his father. He was SO happy that his older brother and Videl would marry. But all this kissy-kissy-stuff... EEEESSHH!  
  
Piccolo, who looked quite (very) unusual in his black tux and who had scared the poor priest upon his entry, smiled too. He was very glad for his first pupil ever and knew that Videl was the right wife for Gohan. She was a fighter, strong in body, mind and soul, a woman that would challenge him equally mentally and physically. Yeah, the marriage of those two would be a long lasting one; he was sure about it...

  
  
Even Vegeta was smirking, and he had even more respect for Gohan than he had already had. Gohan had chosen the perfect mate for himself, and the Saiyan prince wished him all the best. He only hoped that she would keep him fit... 

Well, Vegeta had heard from Bulma (who had it from Chi-Chi) that Gohan could get a college place in the Satan City University. And that he wanted to apply for more than just one course of study. Vegeta was concerned that Gohan would not be able to train properly and achieve higher heights of power like he should do. Earth needed strong defenders! Sure, right now he was the strongest fighter on Earth, but without training this could change faster than the weather around here...

But right now the Saiyan prince was glad that Gohan, a half-Saiyan and fighter had found a worthy mate, even worthy to a Saiyan. Yeah, those two would do well. He was sure of it. And maybe their offsprings would be worthy additions to the Z-Fighters one day...  
  
  
The priest continued with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Are you two prepared to love, honour, and cherish each other for the rest of your lives?" he asked the bridal couple standing before him.

"We do." They declared ceremonially and in unison.

The priest then motioned for the rings. Barry fiddled with his pockets for a moment before finally pulling out both rings. Gohan gave him a stern stare and Barry just smiled goofily and stepped over to them.

Seeing that everything was ready and prepared the priest continued.

"Do you Gohan Son, take Videl Satan as your wife and promise to be honourable and true to her in both good times and bad, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." He answered, while thinking

**~ Heh heh, and if she dies I can always get the dragonballs... ~**

The priest then continued.

"And do you Videl Satan, take Gohan Son as your husband and promise to be honourable and true to him in both good times and bad, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Videl smiled.

"I do." she replied confidently. Then both Gohan and Videl placed the respective ring on each other's finger.

"Gohan and Videl, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Son, you may now kiss the bride."

"This I'll do..." Gohan said with mirth in his eyes, and nearly faster than anyone could see he grabbed Videl and turned his now wife to him and peeled the veil over her head. His lips glided onto hers as they met passionately. Allowing the kiss to be long and deep, Gohan slowly dipped her backward much to the applause of the crowd. Gohan had to turn his gaze away. His mom and Bulma were now completely sobbing, as he had anticipated. He only hoped that they had enough tissues, cause gauging the amount of tears of joy that was shed they could very well flood the church... 

**  
  
**Once Gohan and Videl had regained their breath Gohan gave the fold a sly smile and wink. It was the cue that it was time for them to dash down the aisle. As they reached the bright light of the opening outdoors, they were suddenly blinded by hundreds of camera flashes. Arg, those reporters! Silently Gohan wondered how Hercule could deal with this pack on a regular base. But Gohan on the other hand had never been much of an attention seeker...  
So they simply passed the reporters by an entered the limo that would take them to Satan mansion.

Hercule had provided the limos for the trek back to the Satan mansion. Luckily, the limo driver was prepared. It was Hercules personal Limo driver Henry, and he had a lot of experience. He guided the couple towards and into the first limo that was now adorned with streamers and a huge 'just married' sign off its rear end. The limo took them to the Satan mansion. The limos with the others followed shortly after. Vegeta and Goku however had decided to fly and enjoy the cool breeze in the air...

Finally, things would be a bit less hectic there. And Gohan and Videl were also glad that the ceremony was finally over. Sure, it had been wonderful, the dream wedding they (and especially Videl) had dreamed of, but it had been rather stressful. So they appreciated the chance to relax a bit before the wedding party.  
  


Videl kicked off her shoes.   
"Oh man, that's MUCH better. Those darn shoes were killing me!"

Gohan loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first three buttons on his shirt. 

"And I was slowly choking to death in this man trap." he said and hoped that he would never have to wear a tie again.

Videl nodded.

"Weddings are _pain_ful experiences. It would've been much better in comfortable clothes." Videl commented.

He grinned.

"Uncomfortable clothes for an uncomfortable experience. How appropriate, hmm?"

Videl nodded as she looked out of the window. Their limo was followed by several others as well as reporters vans and helicopters. People stopped from doing what they were doing to gaze at the limo convoy as it passed them by.

"Wow." was all Videl could manage.

Gohan nodded.

"Yeah. Double wow. And your father deals with THAT on a regular basis?"

Videl nodded back.

"Yeah. And he LIKES it. Can you imagine?" she asked, shaking her head.

In unison they said

"Yes!" and laughed.

Then our newly married couple exchanged a long, deep and passionate kiss. Both were beside themselves with joy that they were married now. And Videl had had her dream wedding...

  
  
Of course, the ZTV helicopters were hovering overhead to get the best shots of the couple leaving the church. Henry, their limo driver drove the black limo expertly towards the Satan mansion, where dozens of reporters were already waiting. Soon they were bathed in hundreds of camera flashes, and quite a few reporters even tried to get an exclusive interview with the newly married couple. Yeah, Satan City reporters were faster and more experienced than other cities reporters since they dealt with covering Mr. Satan on a regular basis. But in contrast to Gohan and Videl Hercule liked it...

But Henry simply steered the limo through the opening gates of the Satan mansion and left the reporters behind. Eventually Hercule would deal with them...

Videl began to growl as one reporter even tried to climb above the gates, and upon seeing the Satan mansion, she became anxious to get into the house, as it meant more familiar territory to her. The limo stopped at its usual spot and allowed the couple to exit.

"Thanks, Henry." Videl said

The driver nodded.

"Good luck you two." he replied before departing so the other limos could also drop off their passengers.

By now the others had all gathered and Chi-Chi signalled for the newlyweds to join them.

Videl and Gohan stole a brief moment to look at each other longingly. Just a few more hours and then they'd be able to be alone to share a love they had waited for so long...

As they walked back inside Videl whispered into Gohans ear.

"Hey Gohan, where are you taking me for this... uh, honeymoon?"

Gohan just smirked.   
"You'll find out soon enough."

"Gohan!" Videl exclaimed.  
  


But the demi-Saiyan just smiled goofily (deliberately) as they reached the reception area...

**  
  
  
****to**** be continued**

**  
  
**See that little thingy down below? It likes to be clicked... so just do it... and please review! Thanks for reading!  
  
  
A/N: writing a wedding... well, it is hard! I did one hell of research at the weekend and hope that I wrote it accurately. And it made fun writing it! Hope you liked it!


	11. The wedding party

**A/N**: Sorry to disappoint you, but first the wedding party with the wedding dance and other things. A big thanks to my reviewers!  
  
  
  
**animeprincess1452**: Yes, weddings are nice, but painful at the same time too! The honeymoon will be the next chapter, and it will be published soon! Thanks for reading all those chapters and glad that you liked 'em!                          

  
  
**SonJanusX**: Thanks! Although I found it quite hard to write a wedding... but I like to think I managed to do so well! And I know I'm cruel, but the honeymoon is next right after this chappie...                  

  
  
**Silver Warrior: **In my opionion Vegeta had always respect for Gohan, especially since he beat Cell and Bojack. He IS a warrior who has been turned into a jerk in GT (sadly), but I'll rectify this later on...

and you'll soon see where Gohan is taking Videl...

  
  
**matt**** zero**: Thanks for the suggestion, but I already wrote another honeymoon in another fic of mine in which the new husband took his wife to another planet. Dunno if I'll repeat it...                      

  
  
**demonman21:** You're right, good guess! The power of IT WILL play a role...  
  
  
  
And a BIG THANKS to my beta-reader Tiff! You rock!  
  
**  
  
  
Gohan and Videl: Our beginning  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: The wedding party**

  
**  
  
Last time...**__

By now the others had all gathered and Chi-Chi signalled for the newlyweds to join them.

Videl and Gohan stole a brief moment to look at each other longingly. Just a few more hours and then they'd be able to be alone to share a love they had waited for so long...

As they walked back inside Videl whispered into Gohans ear.

"Hey Gohan, where are you taking me for this... uh, honeymoon?"

Gohan just smirked. 

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Gohan!" Videl exclaimed.

But the demi-Saiyan just smiled goofily (deliberately) as they reached the reception area...  
  
  
  
**Now the continuation...**

The wedding party proved to be quite a festivity. More than that, everyone was enjoying themselves and having fun. Hercule proved his skills as an entertainer, and he was doing it quite well. For this day the Z-Fighters even forgot that Hercule was a fraud who had taken credit for Gohans deeds, but in a way Hercule had paid Gohan back.

Meanwhile, Goku remained some distance away in the shadows. He watched Gohan and Videl interact with each other. He was looking for something very special, something Vegeta had told him would either display itself or not.   
  
Vegeta had told him, that Gohan and Videl had bonded like only Saiyans would do. So he (Goku) was seeking for something stronger than love from the heart in those two. He had suppressed his KI, so that the newlyweds wouldn't sense him. With his patented goofy grin, he found what he was seeking. The two interacted in a manner that had Vegeta caused to say 'those two are acting like Saiyans, Kakkarot'. 

It was a bond even he, Son Goku, although he virtually knew nothing about his Saiyan heritage, had created with the hot-tempered, 'one-more-word-and-we'll-see-if-my-frying-pan-is-harder-than-your-skull' daughter of Ox-King so many years ago.

And even the mighty prince of all Saiyans suffered from that bond many, many years ago when he first laid eyes on the obnoxious, 'loud-mouth-can't-shut-up-for-a-sec', Bulma. 

Now satisfied, Goku slipped out of the room unnoticed to rejoin the party. He was glad that his son and daughter-in-law had bonded in this way, cause it only strengthened the love they felt for each other. Yes, those two were destined for another...

  
  
And then Bulma opened the dance-session as she acted as a disc jockey and began playing the music.

"Ladies and gentlemen, LET'S DANCE!" she exclaimed, and then she grabbed her husband, who was naturally looking not all that pleased, and dragged im onto the dance floor, all the while smiling happily.  
**~ Bah, I hate these baka human traditions! ~** Vegeta thought. **~ But if it makes the onna happy... ~**

At once Videl grabbed Gohan and attempted to drag him onto the dance floor, too.

Gohan, however, shook his head fiercely.

"Oh no, Videl. I'm NOT going." he said, putting up resistance deliberately. This was _not_ the song he wanted to dance to with her, so he had to put up some resistance until he could give Bulma a sign. She was inaugurated...

"Oh YES, you are." she insisted with fire in her eyes.

"I don't wanna dance." he replied fake-gruffly.

"Oh c'mon already, just one dance? It's tradition after all. And I want it SO MUCH..." she said, with a mellow eye mark-on.

Gohan felt it hard to resist her, but he had to...

"No, don't wanna. You know I can't dance."

"Hey, you are not that bad. You proofed yourself during dance training."

"Yes, but...."

"No buts! Let's go." she decided and simply dragged him along with her.

"Videl!" Gohan protested as he grabbed hold of the table.  
  


Videl simply pried his hands off only to be pulled short once again. Gohan had grabbed something else. This time, he had a hold on his surprised father.

"Dad," he pleaded, "is there any possibility to stop her from doing this to me?"

Goku looked at his eldest son.

"To stop her from doing what to you?" he asked. Then it dawned on him...

"She wants to make you dance with her!" he grinned.

His son nodded.

Goku shook his head.

"Sorry, son. No chance." he smiled at his son with sympathy. **~ One advice, son: just pull through. And remember, it's your wedding dance. So make your wife happy. ~ **he told his son telepathically.

**~ My goose is cooked! ~** was Gohan's thought as he was slowly dragged towards the dance floor. **~ But dad IS right: this is to be her dream day, and I will do everything to ensure that it IS. As much as I hate dancing, but if I have to dance than with the right song...~**

Once on the dance floor, Videl was having even more trouble with Gohan.

"Gohan, c'mon, just one dance then I'll let you return to the table. It won't kill you."   
  


"Yeah, but that's not it. This is not the song I wanted to dance to with you." he said smirking, and gave Bulma a sign. Bulma just nodded. She knew what to do.  
  
And the next song being played was just perfect, for it was _'When you say nothing at all'_. Gohan did not know who had performed it, but that did not really matter to him. He had heard the song before, and had thought it was wonderful and the _perfect_ wedding song. His hesitation to dance with his wife had all been a plan the highly intelligent demi-Saiyan had come up with. He had waited for the right moment, for he wanted to ensure his wife the perfect day, and thus he needed the perfect wedding song for them played at the right time...  
  
But the only thing that mattered now once they were dancing was his wife...  
  
They enjoyed this dance as if they were alone in the room. Bulma and Chi-Chi had noticed the dreamy look in the young couples's eyes and on their faces, and nodded to each other. This was TRUE love...  
  
Chi-Chi had harsh difficulties to suppress the urge to jump up and down crying 'Grandbabies! Grandbabies', but for Gohan's and Videl's sake she suppressed this urge. As hard as it was. So she distracted herself...  
  
Soon, all too soon, the song was over, and the next was being played. It was _'The greatest love of all'_, a very nice song, too.  
  
Videl smiled at her husband.  
"One more dance, Mr. Son?" she asked, and a smile played in her eyes.

  
  
Gohan was about to answer with a definite 'Yes, Mrs. Son' when he was suddenly distracted. He poised his nose to the air and sniffed. 

"Ooooh....they are making a barbecue! C'mon Videl, I'm nearly STARVED! Weddings do make SOOO hungry!" he exclaimed.

"But... but you... arrrgg! Trust a Saiyan to go for food!" Videl exclaimed as she followed her husband through the crowd. When it came to meat, Gohan's nose was as sharp as a bloodhound's. He tracked the source of the smell in mere seconds and was at the grill giving his mom, who had apparently started this 'little' barbecue, a pleading look before Videl could only set one foot off the dance floor. Yeah, trust an ever hungry Saiyan to obtain food sources...

The other Saiyans took interest in the fresh food, too. Even Vegeta had unglued himself from his wife, much to the displeasure of Bulma. All non-Saiyans had by now joined the barbecue, but stood back and awaited their turn. The Saiyans always seemed to have first dibs on food sources. But then again, who'd be _suicidical_ enough to challenge them for it? Yes, having Saiyan blood certainly had its advantages...

  
  
Gohan and Videl, being the reason for the festivity were served first followed by Goku and Vegeta. Once all were served and seated, there seemed to something of a silence. Saiyans rarely talked while eating and concentrated on their food as much as they did in battle.

Gohan gave Videl a glass of wine and watched her curiously. He knew she rarely ever drank the stuff (he didn't either), so he decided to tease her a bit.

Videl sniffed it then turned to gaze back at Gohan. He grinned and urged her to try it while at the same time, taking a sip from a glass of his own.

"What? It's just wine, Videl. Red whine, to be exact. Fits just perfectly for a barbecue." Gohan explained, already sounding somewhat like the scholar his mother wanted him to be.

"But its ALCOHOL." she whispered.

"You're not allowed to drink it?" Gohan teased.

"I'm an ADULT too!" Videl retorted, pouting.

"Then just try it. One won't hurt you. See, it did not hurt ME." he said.

Videl then looked around and saw her father who had eaten and now looked as if he was about to fall asleep right at the table. Obviously he had fallen for the allurements of alcohol, too...

"But it's so dangerous, Gohan. Take a look at my dad."

Gohan did so and smiled. Poor Hercule...

"One really won't hurt you, my love. Here, I'll drink half." Gohan said as he grabbed her glass and downed some wine contained within.

"Gohan, don't drink too much!" she warned.

"Why?" he asked curiously. 

"Because it affects the MALE sexual performance. Too much of it and you'll spoil our honeymoon!"

"No, I won't. Remember? I'm a SUPER SAIYAN after all." he boasted.

Videl looked at her husband puzzled.

"And what's that got to do with alcohol consumption exactly?" she asked.

Gohan looked at her and grinned in the typical Son manner.

"Dunno. Just thought it'd fit somehow." he stated.

Videl smiled, too.

"Gohan, for a genius, you're such an idiot sometimes." she mocked.

He nodded.

"Genius, idiot, sometimes both..." he grinned.

Videl took Gohans wine away from him and gave him juice instead.

"Hey, but this is the boring stuff, Videl!" he protested.

Videl shook her head.

"This is just a precaution in order to prevent YOU from being such later on, gawk." she mocked.

Gohan just smirked.

"I'm NEVER boring, Videl. You'll see!" he replied confidently.

"We'll see Gohan... we'll see." Videl replied. 

  
  
Meanwhile, before too many more strange things happened (like more not-so-sober fathers or other not-so-sober guests) Chi-Chi and Bulma had decided to go to the next stage... a REALLY HUGE cake the two of them had created (rather manufactured) in a whole days work was brought out. The result of Chi-Chi's and Bulma's work was outstanding!

"Is that supposed to be OURS?!" Videl said quietly as her eyes nearly jumped out of their orbits.  
**~ I am never gonna eat this MUCH cake! THAT would ruin my figure! ~** she thought

Gohan grinned. He must have heard her thoughts...

"That cake is fit for a Saiyan and his wife I'd say." he said.

Chi-Chi urged them to stand and come forward to face the huge cake. She held the knife out to Gohan who waved it off to Videl. She took a look... Videl then found a good spot to slice the pooor white-frosted cake. Videl fed her husband symbolically, a sign that she would care for him for the rest of their lives. Gohan did the same for Videl, and the crowd 'Oooed` and 'Awwed' at this display of affection. Several guests clapped.

Once Gohan and Videl had had their slices, the others were served, too. 

Gohan couldn't resist placing large chops of frosting onto Videl's nose. She giggled and threatened in turn to smear some across his face, but he ducked at the last moment possible. Instead, the cake ended up on another face... a very surprised face... Goku's!

"Darn it! Missed!" Videl exclaimed and then looked around to see where it had landed... "Oooopsy... sorry Goku." she said sheepishly.

As Gohan sat down again, he saw what Videl had done. 

"Woah, nice look dad." he said with laughter.

Goku looked like a clown, and reinforced this impression by laughing before cleaning himself, which he rather did by eating the 'misdirected' cake than using a table napkin. Naturally the gathered crowd laughed too. It was just to funny, but that was Goku for you...

  
  
As time dragged by, our happy couple opened gifts, spoke with guests, etc, until it was finally time for Gohan and Videl to depart for some 'time to themselves', also known as the honeymoon. Before such however, it was time to see who the 'next' happy couple would be...

Videl sat on a chair and offered her leg to Gohan so he could remove her garter. He pulled the thing softly off her leg, smiling at her. Turning his back to the crowd, he launched it backwards towards them. And it turned out... that Barry was its final landing spot! And he did not seem all too sorry for it. Well, Gohan would see if he could improve Barrys' chances with the females by giving him some training. Naturally after the honeymoon.

  
But looking at Barry, maybe he (Gohan) would have a free field to help his friend. Gauging the way Elisa's sister Alex looked at him (they had invited Alex too after Gohan and Videl had heard what exactly the chibis had done during the time Alex had babysitted them) she seemed to like him a lot. And that was obviously vice versa...

Others on the other hand rejoiced...

**~ Heh heh, luckily it's not me who's destined to get hitched next... ~** Sharpener thought, rejoicing that it wasn't him. He wanted his continued freedom and enjoy his youth first...

Videl then grabbed her bouquet of flowers and repeated the procedure for the ladies. The flowers found their way into Elisa's hands. Naturally, Elisa gleamed with joy and gave her boyfriend Sharpener a kiss. Only that Sharpener did not look all too happy... (A/N: so much for his continued, freedom, heh heh)

Once the commotion had died down, Videl and Gohan said their farewells. For two weeks they'd be alone together and carefree... if only Videl knew where they were going, that is...

  
  
  
**to**** be continued**

_  
  
_Thanks for reading, and please review! The free time is nearly over so I might not have time to update... Unless I'm given a reason to... 

...cough... reviews ...cough...

_  
_  
A/N: I took the wife feds husband scene from my cousins wedding. It's such a nice display of affection..._  
  
  
_A/N 2: The honeymoon is next, and it's rated for sexual situations...


	12. The honeymoon

**Gohan and Videl: Our beginning**

**Chapter 12: The honeymoon**

**Last time...**

But looking at Barry, maybe he (Gohan) would have a free field to help his friend. Gauging the way Elisa's sister Alex looked at him (they had invited Alex too after Gohan and Videl had heard what exactly the chibis had done during the time Alex had babysitted them) she seemed to like him a lot. And that was obviously vice versa...

Others on the other hand rejoiced...

** Heh heh, luckily it's not me who's destined to get hitched next... ** Sharpener thought, rejoicing that it wasn't him. He wanted his continued freedom and enjoy his youth first...

Videl then grabbed her bouquet of flowers and repeated the procedure for the ladies. The flowers found their way into Elisa's hands. Naturally, Elisa gleamed with joy and gave her boyfriend Sharpener a kiss. Only that Sharpener did not look all too happy... (A/N: so much for his continued, freedom, heh heh)

Once the commotion had died down, Videl and Gohan said their farewells. For two weeks they'd be alone together and carefree... if only Videl knew where they were going, that is...

**Now the continuation...**

Gohan had planned everything expertly beforehand. They would be going to a tropical island Gohan had discovered. He had asked his dad if he would IT the newlyweds over, and naturally Goku had agreed.

After Gohan had told Videl what he had in mind (he had only told her that they would IT to a tropical island, and that everything else was already prepared) they went outside. Naturally they had redressed with other clothes they had brought with them beforehand. It would be absolutely no fun to undo all of Videls wedding accesoires...

Then they grabbed hold on Goku. He (Goku) concentrated and put two fingers to his forehead. Then they all felt the pulling sensation that always accompanied IT and they were off.

They arrived at a wonderful beach, and Videl looked around admiringly. She then smiled at her husband and said

"It is absolutely wonderful here! Just where and when did you discover such a treasure of an island?"

Gohan smiled back.

"I discovered it two years ago, when I had taken myself a day off from training. As my dad used to say: Training is important, but rest and relaxation just as much. I was already a Super Saiyan Level Two at that time and flew at top speed. Well, actually I am a Super Saiyan Level Two ever since I beat Cell, heh heh. And then I discovered this beauty here..." Gohan said.

"Believe me, it surely is." Videl said.

Gohan smiled at her.

"Thanks, my love. But not nearly as beautiful as you..."

Goku cut in

"So, have fun, you two. And do nothing I wouldn't do..." he grinned.

"Dad!" Gohan protested, but Goku had already put two fingers to his forehead and was off.

Gohan turned to Videl, after the crimson color had left his cheeks.

"Okay, you wanted to know how I discovered this tropical paradise." he continued.

Videl nodded and he did so.

"As I said, I had a day off from training and flew around. I had loads of time, and as I flew very fast I could cover a vast amount of area. I flew in the direction where Cell once destroyed a lot of islands, all of which had been restored after Cells defeat. It was my pleasure to undo all the deeds of this monster... of course, these islands were beautiful, but they were not what I was looking for because most of them were inhabited, so I flew onwards to the south. After a flight of two hours I discovered a group of islands that were apparently uninhabited. I checked these islands for energy signatures, but found nothing except some local animals. One island that lay very secluded caught my attention and I checked it out. It had a very cool beach and a couple of beautiful bays, and one of these bays is quite perfect. You will see it later... well, the island had palm trees and everything one could wish for. Once a week I flew hither, and built the hut you see over there. That's why I was away every Tuesday. In my opinion it's the perfect place for a honeymoon." Gohan finished.

Videl came over and hugged him.

"It's really perfect. Just like you..."

At hearing this, Gohan blushed.

"Ah, how about I show you the hut I've built, hmm, honey?" he said to distract her from his embarrassment.

Videl was all smiles.

"By all means. Surely I want to know what a Son is capable of to survive in the wilderness. Your dad told me the story when you were five and when you had to survive in the wilderness on your own... brrr..." Videl trailed off.

Gohan nodded.

"Hmmh, yeah, this was really extreme back then. Dad was dead and Piccolo was not the Piccolo you and the others got to know... but I survived. And grew stronger. This experience taught me all I ever needed to know about surviving in the wilderness. I think we Sons do have a talent for this stuff... but let's walk over, I want to show you everything."

Gohan and Videl walked over to where Gohan had built the hut. The hut, which resembled Master Roshis Kame House (only a bit smaller as it had only one storey), lay secluded within a small forest of palm trees, and Videl looked astonished at her husband.

"Wow, Gohan, you said you built a hut. But that looks more like a small house. It's nearly as large as Master Roshis Kame House. And you built this all by yourself? Wow! I like it!"

"Gee, thanks. I admit that it was a lot of work, but is was sure worth it. This is the place I planned for us to come to when we want to be on our own, to completely relax. Nobody except my dad and Bulma know of its existence. You are the first person aside from them who knows of it. But enough of the talk, let's get inside. I want to show you the interiors." Gohan said.

Videl thought

** Yeah, Gohan, I can imagine what you want to show me. And I can't await it... **

Aloud she said

"Fine with me. I am really anxious to see everything."

Gohan opened the front door and revealed a corridor which leads to different rooms.

Gohan started to explain.

"It's pretty basic. It has a living-room, a bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen. The first room at the left is the kitchen, with an XXL fridge. The power comes from a mini-reactor Bulma built for me. She said she would install it, but I said that I am very well capable of doing so myself. So she handed it to me and I installed it here. Now back to the tour de house... the first room at the right is the bedroom, it's small, but surely big enough for us. The other room on the right is the bathroom, it's pretty basic, but it has a shower! And the room I am proudest of is the living-room. It is the largest room with a very comfortable couch. Oh, before you ask, no TV here!"

Videl just shrugged. What would they need TV for anyway?

"But I think we can think of other things to do..." Gohan said, and Videl smiled at him.

"Come on hun, I will give you a complete tour through our 'honeymoon hut'."

Gohan then showed his wife all rooms, and Videl was impressed how well Gohan had equipped them. The bedroom contained a very comfortable (Videl volunteered to test it) double bed, and Gohan had painted the whole room in a bright blue.

** Hmm, did he think of my eye colour when he painted this room? Nice... ** Videl thought.

Suddenly Gohan had an idea.

"Hey darling, how about a pillow fight?" and with this Gohan threw one of the four pillows that lay on the bed at Videl. It hit Videl head on, and caught her by surprise. But she quickly recovered and cast Gohan a dirty look.

"So, you wanna fight? You asked for it!" Videl grabbed a pillow and threw it at Gohan. It hit him in the face, and he stumbled back a few centimetres.

As he regained his composure, he said

"Ok, the fight is on!" and grabbed the pillow Videl had thrown at him. Videl giggled and grabbed another pillow from the bed.

"You betcha! I'm gonna finish you off, Mr. Super Saiyan!" Videl exclaimed, clearly having the fun of her lifetime.

** Man, I don't remember when I had my last pillow fight. It must be ages... **she thought, and a smile played on her face while she grabbed the next pillow.

Soon the whole room was filled with flying feathers, and as the two combatants finally had enough they sank laughing onto the bed.

"That was the funniest thing I have done in the last few years. Thanks, Gohan."

Videl kissed him what seemed to Gohan for an eternity.

Her deep blue eyes were like lochs, and his knees grew weaker and weaker. Good that he was laying on a bed...

She ran her fingers over his brows, cheekbones and the jaw-bone. They then reached his broad shoulders and chest.

"That is what I have always wished for. Since the beginning..."

His hands softly touched her sides, whereas his thumbs softly streaked and caressed the swelling of her breasts.

"Your heart is beating and beating... BUM BUM BUM..." he said, holding his right hand over her heart.

Suddenly her tongue entered his mouth. She seemed to be sucking the air out of his lungs, despite their Saiyan capacity. His fingers ran through her dark hair and down her back. It sent jitters up her spine. He pressed her body against his, and she could feel how their hips pressed against each other. They nestled against each other and used this position for an intense snogging session.

After they were finished kissing each other senseless, he looked at his wife with an unsure expression. They both knew that they wanted more of each other, but how to do it was the question...

Then Gohan pulled himself together.

** Heck,** he thought, **billions of people have it done before, so it can't be this difficult to get down to the nitty gritty. **

So he screwed up his courage and made the final step. Gohan motioned her to lie under him, and gently he began to undo her clothing.

Good that she was not wearing her wedding gown, so he would have had to undo more...

He began with her white shoes and dropped them to the ground, then Videl supported him by getting into a sitting position so that he could remove the red shirt she was wearing. But she had not want to make it too easy for him, so she still wore her bra.

** Lets see how my intelligent husbands masters the task to open a bra... ** she thought with a devilish smirk.

Naturally Gohan noticed her smirk, and asked

"And what are we smirking about, my love?" with gleaming eyes.

"Just in anticipation..." she answered, this time with a real smile without second thoughts. She wanted Gohan and that as fast as possible.

Videl had always had the feeling in her life that she was waiting for someone special, and her best friend Elisa had often joked about her 'Prince-Charming-complex', as she had called it. But she knew that she had saved herself for someone really special.

And regardless how often Sharpener had tried in the beginning, she knew that he was not the one for her. The one she would spend the rest of her life with...

But she had known right from the start that there had been something in Gohan, who had seemed so nerdish at first. Videl had known that he was different, but that he was acting nerdish because he was as strong as he was came as a surprise. For the first time in her life she had felt secure, secure in the strong arms of her now-husband.

And now she was more than ready to fall into his strong arms, for she knew he would catch her, and that he did; soon the couple enjoyed the most joyous part of the honeymoon…

**to be continued**

A/N: A big thanks to my reviewers:

**Tootsy:** 'As always'... wow! What praise! Thank you! Now have fun reading the honeymoon…

**animeprincess1452**: Glad you liked it! I had to write the reception, cause it belongs to a marriage like a fish into the sea...

**SonJanusX**: I know I'm cruel, but first things first and now the honeymoon…

**Marshmellow13Dragon**: Thanks! Read and find out...

Btw: updates will most probably come out sooner, now that I own a PocketPC and can write on my way to uni…


	13. The morning after

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed ^_^ Made my day, you did indeed. And you gave me loads of motivation, that's for sure!  
  
  
  
**SonJanusX****: **Yeah, the honeymoon will soon be over, but it ends not with this chapter... (read the note for more information)**                  
  
  
Vi3: **You can be sure I will. Regarding Pan... well, let yourself be surprised... and yeah, that gave me motivation! Thanks! ^_^

**  
  
Tootsy: **Wow! Congrats to you and your boyfriend! I hope everything goes well! 

Yeah, I had some changes to do, cause my beta told me that there are some things that could be improved, and as always she was right. So I reworked it, and I'm glad that you like it better! I like it better too!  
  
**  
Frying Pan of DOOM: **Thanks! I try to be as detailed (and that includes the graphical part^^) as I can. It's really hard to write about something like sex...

Oh my, computer crashes are a real b****!I hope you get it fixed without additional costs. I speak from experience...

Well, where are Gohan and Videl to live? Good question, but this one will be answered at another time...

And the next chapters will tell you definitely if Videl is pregnant. Now have fun reading and find out what happens next!

C ya!

**  
  
animeprincess1452: **Thank you very much! 'very good, really good', wow! *blushes* Thanks for the praise! And you can be sure I'll update as soon as my typing abilities as a Super Saiyan allow it!^^

**  
  
Marshmellow13Dragon: **The next chappies will definitely tell if Pan is soon to come or not, and you gave me one hell of a motivation! Thank you! ****

**  
  
Rose Vaughn: **I read this other story and you're right, there were a few similarities and I corrected them. Thanks!

  
**  
simba-rulz: **Thanks! And you're right, I nearly forgot to change the rating... thanks for reminding me!

  
**  
someone: **Well, some biological activities seem to be disgusting, but maybe you will find out that they are not... and no offence taken (or meant)!

**  
  
ka-san: **Thanks that you think it's cute!

  
  
**dragolad009**: Glad you like it! There _will_ be coming more. Snogging is a real word and I like the term, for it means more than just kissing...^^  
btw:

SNOGGING: Dictionary Entry and Meaning

WordNet Dictionary           

Definition: [n]  (British informal) cuddle and kiss         

See Also: caressing, cuddling, fondling, hugging, kissing, necking, petting, smooching, snuggling

You see, it's a real term, not something I made up...

  
  
**see**** you auntie**: Thanks for your suggestions; I will try to implement them once I've the time to rework some chappies... but at the mo I'm too busy writing new stories! But one thing is for sure: snogging is a real term (as I proved above), I like it and I will continue to use it. As you can see, snogging combines a wide range of possibilities to express feelings, but I will add other terms to broaden the range even more, too.****

**  
  
  
Note: **This chapter is not the last; there will be coming one last chapter next time (and it will contain another note; for those of you who read my other stories: you might know what this note _will_ contain...). I will try my best to publish it _Monday_, but don't hang me if I don't manage to. Thanks for all the motivation you gave me, you are the greatest! Thanks!  
  
  
And a very special thanks to my beta! Thankies!! You're the best!!**  
  
  
  
  
Warning: chapter contains sex! Rating is for sexual situations. Read at own risk!**

**  
  
  
Gohan and Videl: Our beginning  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: The morning after**

**  
**_  
  
_**Last time...**

What followed were more gasps from Videl, and her breath was now coming fast and hot. And it was quickening...

And then it came! 

"aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh my god! OH MY GOD! GOHAAN!!" she cried out his name as she shuddered in pleasure.

Inside her, he could feel the vaginal contractions of her orgasm. At that moment he could do nothing to stave off his body's instinctive finish, a finish he had held back long enough to ensure his wife the pleasure flight she deserved. But now it was allowed.

He cried out her name and felt the most releasing feeling of his life. His climax came with force, and Videl had the strange feeling as if a hosepipe was coursing inside her...

Videl could feel the warm rush of his release within her. When he was finished, he smiled and stroked her face. This had been so good!!

Then the lovers stayed like this some time and exchanged strokes and caresses. This had been the most satisfying sensation of their lives, and all they had ever hoped for. Videl sank back onto the pillows with Gohan still inside her, and silently Gohan wondered if she knew that this position was the most successful way to become pregnant...  
  
  
**Now the continuation...**

Due to his Saiyan stamina, Gohan was the first to awake after this rather eventful happening. He turned around to watch his still asleep wife. Once he saw her peacefully slumbering form, he was content.

**~ She is so beautiful... thank you, Kami, for this wonderful woman! ~** he thought.

He lay on his back and smiled. He felt so happy like he had never felt before. Maybe this was the reason why his father was and always had been so happy and content in life. Yeah, once you had found your one and true love one felt... complete. Yeah, that was it. Videl made him complete. He folded his arms behind his head and his smile broadened. If someone would have held a mirror in front of him, he might have said he was grinning like the cat that ate the canary...

Then Videl started to move in her sleep, a sign that she would wake up soon.

**~ Why not help her a little bit... ~** Gohan thought and moved towards his wife. He started to stroke and caress her left side, and Videl started to make soft moaning noises. Gohan smiled. His hands went lower...

He was about to start stroking her belly as his hand was suddenly embraced by Videls'...

Gohan smiled.

"Good morning, my sunshine!" he said.

Videl turned around to look at him.

"Is it morning already?" she asked, smiling too.

Gohan nodded.

"Yap. The sun's already set. Like it always does whenever _you_ smile..."

"Charmer!" she grinned.

  
  
He grinned back and said

"I hope I am _more_ than that..." while leaning forward. His mouth stroked hers, and their kiss soon went from sensual to deep and passionate. They kissed each other as if none of them could get enough of the other, and that really was the case. Gohan started running his hands down her back, and Videl shuddered in anticipation. Luckily they were already in bed, and the way it looked they would stay there for some time...

It did not take Gohan two seconds to remove her night gown, and his pyjama followed shortly after. They lay side by side, and Videl and Gohan started kissing and caressing each other instantly and intense. This time, however, Gohan wanted to have Videl on top of him, so he simply raised her body above his and placed her on him. Regarding the fact how strong he was that was a very easy task for him, and he did it as softly and fondly as he could.

Naturally this startled Videl, but once she saw Gohans' smiling face all reproaches were gone from her mind.

**~ This time I want you on _top_, my luv. ~** he told her telepathically, once his mouth was too preoccupied with kissing her.

Videl smiled inwardly by kissing him back, although she silently wondered if this would be as good as the last (and their first) time...

She then kneed above him and spread her legs, grabbed his pride and joy and guided him to her entrance. Now she knew how she had to do it.

  
  
Videl then raised herself to meet him. She felt a brief moment of discomfort because of this still unusual feeling, and they both remained still until she got used to the feeling of having him inside her again, filling her so completely. She moved and felt him go deeper. 

"Oh my god!!" she gasped. Yeah, it felt as good as yesterday! The discomfort was gone like the wind and in its place remained a sensation she could not name. She had had difficulties to name it yesterday, but now it was not easier in the slightest. But one thing was sure: this sensation was addictive...

Videl set a certain tempo. She was VERY glad that she did not have to endure the pain she had felt during their first time, yesterday. Soon their bodies moved to a certain rhythm. They were getting more and more aroused with each move and each gasp. The gaps coming from Videls lips were the sweetest sounds Gohan had ever heard, and he wanted her to continue forever...

  
  
Videl however was searching for the one spot inside of her she knew she had to hit, and so she moved Gohans' pride and joy inside of her. Naturally he liked it... soon she found what she had been searching for, and her arousal began to climax more and more. Gohan sensed that his wife was about to hit her peak and started to meet her movements by thrusting harder on his own. 

The reaction that came from her was the one he had wanted to create. She began to gasp faster and faster, her breath was coming hot and short, and then he felt his wife tense and she threw back her head, a display of utter joy obvious on her face and she cried out his name. 

Within her, he could feel the vaginal contractions of her orgasm. That was what sent him over the edge, too. He shuddered with pleasure and climaxed with a guttural and all too Saiyan growl. 

Then he floated upwards with Videl on top of him and turned Super Saiyan on purpose, a display how much he had liked it.

**~ Wow, that was really Super! ~** he thought.

Videl smiled at her husband.

**~ You have made that clear, my blondie... ~** she mocked him telepathically.

This time Gohan _spoke_, so that he could express his (fake-)anger.

"What! I am a _Super Saiyan_ and have to endure blonde jokes? That is unheard of!" he exclaimed, but the glint that must have appeared in his eyes gave him away.

For Videl just smiled mischievously.

"Aww, my _poooor_ Super Saiyan, will a kiss make it better?" she asked, and instead of waiting for his answer her lips locked on his in a passionate kiss which lasted quite long.

After the kiss ended Gohan sank back into the pillows, still enjoying the pleasurable feeling that accompanied these 'pleasure flights'. He embraced Videl in a hug and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, and they stayed like this for some minutes.

"This was even better than last time. What do you think, will it stay like this forever?" Videl asked her husband.

Gohan smiled at her.

"We are only at our beginning, my luv. It bet we'll be able to make every time better and better. And having such a wonderful wife that shan't be a problem..." he said, smiling.

"Well, thank you, you charmer!" Videl said, smiling and gave him a fond kiss. 

"You're most welcome, my luv. And I think that I've proven to be more than just a charmer..." he whispered back and hugged her. Videl just smiled a smile full of love, and that was everything he needed to know. Like last time they stayed like this for a few minutes and exchanged kisses and fondnesses.

  
  
Some minutes later Videl decided that it was getting rather uncomfortable know, for kneeing this long had never been one of her favourites. So she 'unplugged' him and lay down beside Gohan.

He began to stroke her cheek, and once he did so, Videl made herself completely at home and lay down beside him, resting her head on his chest. Gohan's strong hands caressed her body in a very fond way, and her lips searched his and met them in a passionate kiss. 

Yeah, love was simply wonderful. She hoped it would stay like this forever...

  
  
Due to the fact that Gohans' stomach started to rumble rather loudly (Videl silently wondered if she would ever get used to this) the newlyweds decided to take in some breakfast. This was the perfect opportunity for Gohan to show Videl how he had equipped the kitchen. He was most anxious to show his wife the rest of the house too.

They got up and Gohan led his wife to the kitchen. It was the second room on the left side and turned out to be a small but well equipped room. It had a small-sized modern kitchenette, but it was big enough for two people. And it REALLY had an XXL-sized fridge...

"Wow! That's _soo_ nice! And would you look at the fridge... fit for Saiyans I'd say!" Videl exclaimed, smiling.

Gohan grinned. Yeah, that had been the plan...

He went to the fridge and opened it. Then he started to prepare the table, and Videl went to aid him. Soon they had the table prepared and started eating. It was a wonderful breakfast at a wonderful morning, and the newlyweds exchanged loads of caresses and kisses.

Once they had finished their breakfast, Gohan was eager to show his wife the rest of the hut.

"Wanna see the other rooms, hun?" Gohan smiled at her.

Videl smiled too.

"Sure!" she said and took his hand. "Take the lead, Mr. Son." she said.

Gohan returned the smile.

"I am honoured, Mrs. Son. I am gonna show you the complete house. Well, you already know the bedroom..." Videl grinned, "and the kitchen." Gohan said.

Videl nodded.

"And a very nice kitchen too." she said.

Gohan grinned and continued.

"Now let's go to the living room. There is everything we need. I put a table and chairs into it, but you will see for yourself shortly. Let's proceed, shall we?" Gohan asked.

"By all means, Mr. Son. I am all yours." Videl smiled at her husband, who smiled back in return. He led his wife to the end of the corridor, and opened the door that led to the living room. It was a large room, and Gohan had equipped it with a couch that looked really comfortable, a table and two chairs. He had placed a candlestick on the table, and Videl noticed that he had painted this room also in a bright blue colour.

"Okay, Mrs. Son." Gohan said smiling. My, she would have to get used to this name, but she had already gotten used to other (nice) things.... "We'll visit the bathroom soon..." Gohan said then. 

Videl nodded. Yeah, she could use a shower... 

"What you've built here is incredible! I like it very much!" Videl exclaimed and embraced her husband in a tight hug and kissed him fondly. They kissed for two whole minutes, and enjoyed every second of it. They only stopped to gather the much needed air.

"How about you show me the bathroom now?" Videl asked, smiling.

Gohan mirrored her smile.

"By all means, Mrs. Son..."

  
  
**to**** be continued**

  
  
Thank you for reading, and please review! Sry to blackmail ya, but the more reviews, the more motivation!! Please give me enough motivation to write the next chappie till Monday...^^

A happy Easter to all of you!!


	14. Take me to the sky

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for all the reviews I got. You ppl motivate me greatly! Thanks!**

**  
  
  
chicken_pot_pie: **Yeah, Gohan and Videl are _the_ couple of DBZ and GT. And I absolutely love to write them!

  
  
**Birdy06**: Glad you loved it. I hurried to write this one, and here it is! Have fun reading!  

  
  
**simba-rulz****: **I always try to update as soon as possible. And the change in rating was absolutely necessary, thanks that you reminded me! But what do you mean by 'Little things like a letter describing things that should be changed annoy me!'? ****

  
  
**SonJanusX****: **Yap, here's more to read (and hopefully more to review)! Have fun reading!****

  
  
**Tootsy**: Thanks! For the lovemaking session in the bathroom, I left that one out, but I will most probably write an outtake. Is Videl pregnant, you ask? Well, read and find out...  

  
  
**animeprincess1452: **Thank you very much! I aim to please^^. Yeah, those two are having a great time together, and they deserve it! And as always I try to keep it up!****

  
  
**Marshmellow13Dragon: **You see, I tried my best to keep up the pace. And I am glad that you liked it!****

**  
  
  
**And again a very special thanks to my beta, who I keep rather busy lately...**  
  
  
  
Gohan and Videl: Our beginning  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: Take me to the sky  
  
  
  
**

**Last time...**

Videl nodded. Yeah, she could use a shower... 

"What you've built here is incredible! I like it very much!" Videl exclaimed and embraced her husband in a tight hug and kissed him fondly. They kissed for two whole minutes, and enjoyed every second of it. They only stopped to gather the very needed air.

"How about you show me the bathroom now?" Videl asked, smiling.

Gohan mirrored her smile.

"By all means, Mrs. Son..."

**  
  
  
Now the continuation...**

Gohan had led Videl to the bathroom and they had hit the showers together. Naturally one thing had led to the other... beautiful naked bodies, kisses and caresses, and soon they had had their first quickie under a shower.

Yeah, the sex was as fulfilling as both had wished for. They had been waiting for this ever since their first exchange of caresses and kisses... 

One could rightfully say that the sex was the physical expression of the love they shared in their hearts and souls. Their bodies seemed to entwine each time as much as their souls. It was simply wonderful...

**  
  
**After they were finished in the bathroom they decided to have an extra round of breakfast. This sex stuff made very hungry...

And afterwards Gohan showed Videl the living room, and Videl opted to test the couch for a little snogging session. Yeah, being in love was simply wonderful, and being able to express those feelings even more. Each kiss Videl gave was full of love, and vice versa. They lay on the couch and exchanged kisses and fondnesses, hoping that it would never change.

When their desire to kiss each other senseless was quite satisfied for the next few minutes Gohan suggested that he would show Videl the island. He explained that it had wonderful beaches and bays, and how about a round of swimming? Videl's eyes gleamed, and Gohan had his answer.

They got up and Videl said she had to fetch something. When she came back she wore a shoulder bag and took Gohan's hand in hers. Together the lovers exited the house. The beach was not far that away, but it took the young lovers quite long to get there, for as they kissed repeatedly they needed rather long for the otherwise short way.

When they finally arrived Videl could see that Gohan had been right. The beach he had meant was really wonderful. It was lined with palm trees, the sand was picture-perfect white and the water crystal-clear. The perfect place to spend a honeymoon…

Videl looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"How about swimming?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me," he said, then paused.  "Wait... did you, uh, bring a swimsuit?" he asked, inwardly hoping that she had not.

She grinned and opened her shoulder bag.

"Women are always prepared!" she said and took out a bathing costume for her and a bathing suit for Gohan. Gohan grinned at her foresight. Although he would not have made any odds if they had had to bath naked…

They changed into their swim suits. And went to the water. The sand beneath their feet was quite warm, and it was a nice feeling. Gohan couldn't help but stare at his wife as she made her way into the water. She looked so damn sexy in this red bathing costume of hers…

  
**  
**She walked straight into the sea (which was not cold at all, rather the opposite), dunked herself into the water and came up dripping wet. Gohan couldn't help but notice how attractive the wet-look was on her, and he decided he'd better jump into the water as well, as the next best thing to a cold shower. It certainly hadn't helped the control of his libido that she wore such a skin-tight bathing costume. And he did not want to look like a sex-crazed pervert to her…

He dove into the water headfirst. After a few moments to recover from the sight of Videl in a skin-tight bathing costume (A/N: males are always fascinated how females look in bathing costumes, I speak from experience, I am a guy^^), he returned to the surface of the sea and smiled over at her.    
"Interesting… the water's refreshing, but not cold at all, though." he commented.  "And I don't think I saw any fish down there, so I doubt I'm missing out on anything by just making this a swimming trip."

Videl quirked an eyebrow at him.

"ONLY a swimming trip?" she said, smiling. "What do you mean by _that, _Gohan?"

Gohan smiled back.

"Well... some of my fondest memories as a kid were the times when I went fishing with my dad. He always managed to catch the really big ones, and it made one hell of a fun each time he and I went fishing. It's been quite a while since I've had a chance to go fishing at all… but swimming with you wins by a long shot!" he exclaimed, grinning.

She grinned back.

"Thanks, I guess. But it's not the best compliment to make your wife that you like it better to go swimming with her rather than go fishing." she mocked him.

  
**  
**His answer consisted rather in an action than a verbal response. He submerged and blew a fine stream of blisters against her breast, her genitals, simply her whole body. For Videl it was a very ticklish and very nice experience at the same time, and one that made her laugh… 

Gohan reemerged and swam behind her, then hugged her from behind. Videl felt comforted and secure, and she leaned back. Gohan gave her forehead a soft kiss, and she smiled up at him.

"That is much better…" she said, and her husband smiled. 

"I thought so…" he said, mirroring her smile. 

She turned around and her arms wrapped around him, as she tread water by him.  

**~ Sometimes you are a bit too clever for your own good, Son Gohan… ~** she thought, before saying

"How about we have some fun and swim now? I dare you to race me to this sandbank!" she exclaimed and was off.

Gohan looked quite surprised

"What sandbank… Hey!  You get back here! You cheater!!" he exclaimed.

Videl just laughed, while she was already half-way to the sandbank. Her Gohan was such fun...  

**  
  
Some hours later…**

Videl sighed a sigh of happiness, letting the sun's rays dry her out a little. They'd been playing in the water for hours and had just now taken a break. Gohan had flown back to the house to get them both a selection of food for their lunch, and she had nothing to do but lie here and think about various things. Like Gohan. Racing him in the water, having silly little splash fights, and just having fun with him. Not to forget the snogging sessions on that sandbank after he had gotten there…

Yeah, their honeymoon was what she had ever dreamed of. If each day was like this, it would simply be paradise. Her Gohan could not have chosen a better spot for their honeymoon…

Speaking of which, there he came. She could feel his KI approaching. Although he had it suppressed, she could still feel its magnificence. _He_ was magnificent…  
  
Gohan arrived moments later, finding her calm and relaxed as she lay there on the beach.  

"Hey, my love!" he said smiling and landed besides her, "Lunchtime!" 

She smiled up at him.

"And you are the desert?" she asked in a hopeful tone, a mischievous glance in her eyes.

Gohan returned her glance.

"We shall see…" he answered.

  
**  
**They enjoyed their meal at the beach as much as they enjoyed the warming rays of the sun and each others company. 

And their meal rather turned into a picnic than anything else, for Gohan had brought all the things that one would need for picnic: a red blanket, bread, cheese, grapes, meat, and even red wine with two glasses. 

Gohan had taken a liking in red wine and enjoyed his glass once in a while with his wife, who had come to take a liking in the taste of semi-dry red wine, too. Sure, they did not drink more than one glass for they rather wanted to enjoy it than get drunk, but it had been surprising for both how good a glass of red wine could taste.

The newlyweds enjoyed their picnic and exchanged kisses and caresses whenever they had the desire, and when the sun went down it was a most beautiful sight. Gohan and Videl were sitting side by side, and watched.

"This sun set is beautiful, ain't it?" Videl asked.

Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, but it ain't half as beautiful as you, my love." he said. Videl turned to face her husband and gave him a fond kiss. A kiss which was returned with passion. They started a snogging session that lasted rather long, for as they stopped to take in much needed fresh air the sun had already completely set and it was getting dark.

Videl however wanted to pass into the more romantic part, but as she wanted to unclothe Gohan he had other plans. She looked at him, and his eyes were gleaming.

"How about we try something different?" he asked.

Videl was curious.

"Different? In which way?" she asked.

Mischief was written on Gohans' face.

"Just follow me and find out…" was his mysterious answer as he got up and took off.

Videl got up and took off, too. She followed her husband, but in contrast to what she had though he flew higher and higher. She had assumed that he would lead her to a bay he had discovered, but that was obviously not the case. So she had no other choice but to follow, wherever he flew to...

  
**  
**Together they flew upwards into the night. When they had reached the cloud cover they made a pause to look down. It was a fantastic sight. From here they could see the whole island with its quaint white sand strands, its beautiful bays and palm trees and the crystal-clear ocean deep below. Videl was very happy that Gohan had decided to do this, and she made dives to express her happiness. 

Gohan smiled.

**~ She looks so carefree, so beautiful… thanks, Kami, thanks for this most wonderful woman! ~**

He shook himself out of his daydream and flew over to her. He suppressed his KI so that she would not notice his approach and sneaked up on her from behind. Gohan embraced his wife in a fond hug and gave her neck a fond kiss.

Videl was surprised at first, but quickly recovered and enjoyed this display of affection towards her. When Gohan stopped however and looked into her eyes, a mischievous glance obvious in his own, she said

"Son Gohan, you are impossible! First you sneak up on me and then, and then you kiss me as if it was nothing. Oh, you!" she exclaimed and tried to imitate her mother-in-law.

Gohan, however, smiled.

"Nice try, hun. But if you want to imitate my mother you have gotta practice a bit…"

Videls' face became a fake-contrite expression.

"Damn, I must really practice on this one, hmm? But I think I have more than enough time do so…" she finished and kissed her husband.

**~ Oh no, that lest… one woman acting that way is more than enough! ~** he thought while returning the kiss. Gohan could no longer resist her, and he 'helped' her out of the bathing suit she was still wearing. The poor bathing suit drifted down and away, whipped by the wind until it was a speck which finally vanished and landed somewhere in the sea.

In a silent embrace, they drifted up till they were swimming amongst the misty wraiths of moisture. It was a strange feeling as they glided through them, and Videl had never felt something quite like it. Although she was able to fly for a while now, she had never done _this_ before...

Gohan and Videl could feel the clouds around them, wispy, cold and thin, wreathing around their bodies. Gohan embraced Videl in a hug to give her warmth, and she smiled at him. Seconds later the swimsuit Gohan had worn came off and sailed all the way down.

  
**  
**They stayed in the cloud for a long time, because it was stacked very high (A/N: yeah, sure! What a likely excuse...), and when they finally emerged wetly above it, Videl slowly spinning like a fish lapped by a rising tide pool, they found that above the clouds is where the night gets _really _moonlit.

The light was darkly brilliant up here. There were different types of mountains up here where they were now, but those were mountains of their own type, with their own white arctic snows. They were beautiful, but for Gohan one thing was sure: his wife was the most beautiful in his life, and would ever be...

Gohan smiled happily as only a man fully in love can smile, and he felt content. Now he fully understood why his father was often smiling this way, for his mum was giving his father the same feeling (even if he feared her really fearful frying pan of doom...).  
  


The newlyweds had emerged at the top of the high-stacked cumulus-nimbus, and now they began to drift lazily down its contours, as Videl began to kiss Gohan intently.

She kissed his neck, his chest, and soon they were drifting on, turning slowly, in a kind of speechless pirouette. He returned her kisses with passion, although his (and hers) desire had already been fulfilled. 

  
  
When Videl began to shiver and jitter however, Gohan decided that it was time to return to the ground. Videl agreed reluctantly, for it was so wonderful up here, but she had to comply as Gohan argued that they had been up here long enough. They could return anytime...

And so the young newlyweds descended slowly to the ground hand in hand. Once on firm ground, Videl had the chance to reheat herself again, naturally with the help of a certain demi-Saiyan. And she noticed that Gohan had been right, it had been the right time to return to the ground again. She had not even noticed HOW cold it had been up there. As it was still warm, about 20 degrees Celsius (A/N: 68 degrees Fahrenheit), Videl and Gohan just lay at the beach and listened to the surge. Once Videl was reheated, they decided to call it a day. And it had been a wonderful first day of their honeymoon.

  
  
The remaining two weeks passed by all too fast, as it's always with good times, and Gohan and Videl really learned how to live and interact with each other (without any interruption from parental side^^) for the first real time ever. The bond they had created now went even deeper and they had shared many of their deepest, hidden thoughts and feelings with each other. 

At first it had been quite hard for Gohan who had always kept his private thoughts and feelings to himself, but now around his wife it had been rather easy and he had done it all too gladly. If anything, than this showed how much he loved her, and Videl was _so _happy that he trusted her this much. Both enjoyed these two weeks only dedicated to them, and they spent most of their time relaxing, playing, joking and even fighting (so much for make sparring your foreplay). But the time went by all too quickly, and soon the two weeks had flown right out of the window...

As the young couple had not used protection at all, a sweet surprise would be waiting for them...

**  
  
FIN.**  
  
  
Thank you for reading! Please review!  
  
  
  
**Note:** This is the end of THIS story. But I WILL write a sequel. Correction, I've already begun... I am writing on _two_ new Gohan and Videl stories, and I've decided that I'll publish the first one (the sequel) during the week (each Tuesday or Wednesday) and the other one each weekend. This way my beta and I will have enough time...

  
I _had_ to move the Final Notes and Reviewers Responses into this chapter; sadly ff.net does not allow A/Ns or Notes...  
  
  
  
**Final Notes and Reviewer Responses:  
  
**  
  
**Thanks to _all_ readers who read and reviewed 'Our Beginning'. You ppl motivated me to top form, and I hope to see you all again with my new stories! You know, one can never have _too much_ motivation^^...**

**  
  
  
Son Oliver**: Thank you very much! And you're absolutely right; the sweet surprise waiting for them _is_ Pan! And don't ya worry, Gohan won't be a weakling very long, I am currently writing another fic (the first chapter of this one will be published Saturday or Sunday) in which he won't be a weakling at all. I totally agree with you, in GT he was way to weak. SSJ2 Gohan from the Cell Games was much better!

  
  
**Dooleys****: **Glad you liked it! Writing Gohan and Videl is fun, and I like to think that I manage to do so well! Hope to see reading my new stories!

  
  
**SonJanusX**: Yeah, that's (nearly) the end of this story. I've however decided to write an outtake of what happened really in the shower...

and I surely hope to see ya!                             

  
**  
GOGI: **Thanks! And I will make Videls' pregnancy meaningful, that's what it is and will be to Gohan. Although he will have to endure a lot *A/Nchucklesevilly*

As to the other review: well, here you go...**     
**  
  
**Vi3: **Yeah, Chappie One is out by now! I always try to update as soon as possible, but with three ongoing stories and one in planning it's much to do! My poor beta...

  
  
**simba-rulz**: No prob, just one suggestion: mail me and tell me what's wrong, so I can rework the chapters that could be a tad better... 

  
  
**Shenron**: Yap, did so! Hope you'll like it!                     

  
  
**SSJ-Sonic TH**: Cool that you like my story that much! The sequel is out by now, and the other story (which will begin sad by the way) will be out Saturday or Sunday...

  
  
**Tootsy**: It's nice to have loyal readers who like my stories! That really gives me motivation! Thanks! The sequel to 'Our Beginning' will be again Romance/Humor, but the other story (I still have to decide on a title) will begin as a tragedy, but later on develop into Romance, Humor, Action and Adventure. Yeah, I've big plans for this one, and it will surely be a project of 15 chapters or more. Depends on how motivated I feel^^.

And I know what you mean; I reread my sentences dozens of times, too! But you really write good (I can tell) and I understand everything!                                

  
  
**animeprincess1452: **Thanks again! I'll try to make an as good job on the other stories, promise!  

  
  
**Frying Pan of DOOM**: I am glad you liked it! And computer problems really suck, I know a big deal about them. Luckily I am able to fix them myself in most cases...

  
  
**gaul1: **Thank you very much! Hope to see you again!****

  
  
**Kentari****: **The sequel is out by now!It's called 'A sweet surprise'...

  
  
**Marshmellow13Dragon**: Have fun reading it! I can tell you I have a lot of fun writing it...

  
  
**kaibygirl**: I try to keep Gohans personality as original as possible, and you're right, in GT he IS such a dork. But my other fic I am currently writing will rectify this sooo....

Glad you like my stories!

  
  
**Courtney**: Last time I checked I still was a guy... :D 

I guess it's my wife who gives me a lot of inspiration, but honestly, Gohan and Videl nearly write themselves. They are the perfect couple! Thank you that you think I'm a good Author! That's one hell of a motivation!

  
  
**domon**: Thank you! I aim to please... Love and passion are in my opinion some of the most important things in life, and one can call him- or herself lucky once one has found it.

The sequels are out by now, and the story is slowly developing. Hope you'll like it!

  
  
Don't stop here!! Review again! And again! And again if you have to! Well, not three times in the same chapter, or you'll get into trouble with Fido ^_-

Just joking xD

  
  
I will enhance this list when new reviews for this story come in. And hope there will be some...^^

AND I'll write an outtake of what happened in the shower in Chapter 15. But that might take a while, for now I am focussing on **'A sweet surprise'** and **'The greatest challenge yet'** (the other Gohan and Videl story I occasionally talked about).

Glad you liked this story, and I hope you will come back for the others!

Hope to see you soon!

Yours,

Trugeta.


End file.
